The Reddest Rose
by Swythangel
Summary: AU , The Youko-Kitsune tribe has sent an assassin to the ningen world to seek out Kurama...what happens next?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 1/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Note: This is supposed to be a fan fiction of the series YuYu Hakusho. Since the creator didn't see fit to find Kurama a sweetheart, I thought I'd do it for them. In no way am I sure that I am not butchering the Japanese language and words, as well as the whole YuYu Hakusho storyline, so please bear with me.   
And minna-san? This is Kurama paired with an original character so don't kill me if you like yaoi. I like Yaoi too but somehow I made het! Ahoho!   
Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.   
This would take place a year after Enki won in the competition. Kuwabara, is a responsible young man with good grades (surprise! surprise!), who is seriously dating Yukina. Hiei and Mukuro are still on the Spirit World's Border Patrol. Yusuke and Keiko have gotten engaged though Yusuke has decided not to go back to school and instead operates a small restaurant (His exact words: Well, if I have to work, then it might as well be with food!." what's new?). And Kurama? Well he's still single and in Medical School, trying to become a doctor.   
So without further adieu, pls. read on…

**The Reddest Rose**   
**Part 1**

"I am not going to be your messenger of death and I will not stand to be manipulated by you again!"

This particular tension-filled hall of the Makai shook with the shouted pronouncement. All eyes were on the defiant female who dared to shout down the Ruler, Kawakami.

"You are who I say you are, Hitori!" The deep dark voice of the ruling youkai of the legendary tribe of Demon-Foxes almost dislodged the stalactites hanging from the natural cave that was the Hall of the Youko-Kitsune. So furious was he that his nine tails lashed about wildly.

"No, I am not!" The young female youko's five tails were also twitching about as she ignored the warning glances of Kawakami's advisers and plunged on. "I have earned my right as a five-tailed youko to do what I decide to do." She lifted her chin in a gesture of defiance, her red eyes flashed in the reflected light of the torches that lined the hall.

"You are still of the tribe of the Youko Kitsune and as such you also have the responsibility to carry out my commands. Furthermore, as my daughter, you have the filial duty to fulfill your father's wishes." Kawakami's fist pounded the throne's armrest. Hitori was still in her defensive pose, her prominent ears twitched in time with her five tails, ruffling her luxuriant long reddish-brown hair, her eyes seemed to be daring her father. His temper began to rise again, but as he opened his mouth to let out another fearsome tirade, his son, Foxfire, laid a hand on his shoulder, distracting him.

Foxfire shook his head and spoke quietly, intending only his father to hear. "Let me handle this, father. You know how Hitori is when she is riled. Also, I do not think its proper to let the others hear this dissension."

Kawakami realized the truth in his son's words. He threw his hands up in anger and frustration. "Alright, you handle this situation, Fox-fire. But make your sister understand that I will not be crossed, not on this. She **will **do what I ask or she will be exiled and hunted down."

A startled look crossed Foxfire's features. He didn't realize that the situation was that serious. Kawakami turned towards Hitori again. "I would advise you to take stock of what this might mean, Hitori. Consider your decision well. You have until dawn to decide. Dismissed." And Kawakami turned towards another youkai who obviously had pressing concerns to discuss.

Hitori's eyes narrowed in outrage, She had been dismissed like an unimportant little…She opened her mouth to speak but Fox-fire, who had descended from the dais, clapped her mouth shut and all but dragged her out of the hall.

***

"Foxfire! I wasn't through speaking yet. How could you do that to me?" Hitori stamped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"It was either that or forever be called an only child." Was Foxfire's wry reply. At Hitori's astounded look, Foxfire turned serious. "You didn't know how angry father was. I did. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have banished you from here or worse. I really don't understand why you keep balking at your duties. It was a simple assassination mission, nothing more. And its not like you don't know how to kill, I've seen you ruthlessly dismember a Demon-Spirit without blinking. What's so different about this one?"

Hitori shook her head. "That Demon-Spirit was different. It was of my own free will and he was trespassing on our land, killed a few pups. But the missions that father gives me are so autocratic. He expects me to fulfill them without asking if I want them or not. I hate being treated like I am someone's tame puppy. Its been a long time since I was a pup and I've certainly never been tame."

Foxfire barked a short laugh that was over even before it began. "A runaway dragon would be tamer than you, sister. But why not accept this mission that father gave you? I hear it's an easy assassination."

Hitori shot Foxfire an irritated look. She knew Foxfire believed in the Kitsune Code unswervingly and echoed their father's sentiments. "I am not an assassin!"

"You are a youkai, a part of the legendary tribe of the Youko-Kitsune! You chose the life of a warrior and you know that we have a reputation as one of the finest warrior tribes to uphold. It is your duty to the tribe, as a warrior, to do what is necessary for the good of the tribe, why can't you see that?"

_I am a warrior but not because I want to kill. _"I am a warrior and I am proud to be one, make no mistake about that. But I am not a butcher or an assassin. What is the honor in killing defenseless creatures or demons just because they trespass on our lands? I would much rather fight someone of similar strength in fair combat for a good reason." Hitori told Foxfire.

Foxfire wasn't about to listen. He shook his head at her. "Honor? You talk of honor? Honor is for the weak who cannot tough it out. Understand that in the Makai, we fight in every way possible to survive, to dominate others before they dominate us. If it means using tactics that are vile, so be it. The end justifies the means."

Hitori turned to protest, wanting to defend her side but Foxfire held up his hand. "It is useless to talk to me about it, Hitori. I am not about to listen."

Hitori let out a howl of frustration, which only made Foxfire quirk his mouth up in an amused smile. One that showed his canine teeth. "And anyway, I am not Father and he is the one you have to convince." His face turned serious. "I suggest you accept Father's command, sister. This time he is really angry with you and he might just forget you are his daughter. Whatever your principles are on this one, you must accept. Otherwise, even I cannot stave off the consequences. I would hate to lose my only sibling to something as minor as this." On this final note, he turned his back on her and faded off into the darkness of the Makai. He barely heard Hitori's reply.

"Do I really have a choice…"

***

Hitori was inside the dimensional portal between the Youko-Kitsune and the Ningenkai. It was one of the longest portals, much longer than the Spirit World's and Hitori was out-of-sorts. She hated long portals; they gave her the creeps! The endless blackness of the void unnerved her and she couldn't tell how long she had been in it. It also made her sick. The longer the portal, the sicker she got.

But she knew that she couldn't use the Spirit World's portal since she was going to the Ningenkai to kill someone. And the wards that Enki and Koenma had put on it were too strong for her to break. Even if she could break them, it would alert the Spirit World's border patrol and draw attention to herself. Something she didn't want to happen since she **was** assassinating someone. So she was stuck with this portal.

Her target was the human called Minamono Shuichi. The crime was defection. He was the youkai that they had called Youko Kurama, the Silver Fox.

He had been born long before Hitori's time but was well known even in her generation for the reputation he had. It was said that the Silver Fox had chosen to become a thief in the Spirit World leaving behind the Youko Kitsune tribe for personal glory, dragging with him his friend Kuronue, the Black Raven.

In time, he utilized his cunning and power to become the most renowned and feared kitsune of all. The tribe held him up as an example to the young pups, telling them that the Silver Fox embodied what the ideal youkai was- Cruel, cunning, ruthless and powerful. **And **he only had five-tails then. But even the Silver Fox was not immune to danger. Because of his fame, an entity known as the Hunter tried to kill Youko. He had managed to escape but had sustained wounds. The tribe never heard from him since…until the time of the great contest in the Spirit World, where they found out that Youko had become one of the generals of the Spirit World's leaders, Yomi the Blind. They had also found out that he had gained 4 more tails, to become one of the Nine Tails of Kitsune. After that, It seems that the Silver Fox had become human and now resided in the Ningenkai.

The Youko-Kitsune, upon learning this, decided to ask the Silver Fox to come back to their tribe, thus adding to the tribe's already great reputation as fierce fighters. But he had refused, preferring to stay mortal. Of course, knowing the colossal pride of her father and his counselors, Hitori knew that they took it as an insult and would rather kill off Youko Kurama rather than let him live as a mortal. _Defection my tails!_ Kitsune snorted. _They're just hurt that their hero prefers the mortal world to their own. Hah! Serves them right for being so arrogant._

Outbursts like this made her wonder if she really was a kitsune or if she was a changeling left in the Youko Kitsune tribe as a joke. When she had been little she had always balked at orders to kill little creatures, questioned the morality of killing at all, and never showed interest in tribal politics. Many of the youkai pups her age had shunned her for this, telling her that she was not acting like a youko. Even Foxfire had always teased her about that. And she had always bashed his head in whenever he did. The others, she couldn't touch, she knew that if she did, she would have been the one punished. Youkai maidens, even young ones, could not assault male youkai. So she had suffered in silence, never fitting into the Youko-Kitsune tribe.

Was she really a kitsune? After all her doubts and fears, she had only to wiggle her pointy fox-like ears and look down at her five-tails to know that she was undeniably kitsune. _And a damn good warrior at that! _Kitsune said smugly, she might suffer from attacks of honor and feelings of not belonging but she had never suffered from a lack of self-confidence. _Not that it's doing me much good, I feel sick. When is this portal ever going to end?_

Even before her thought ended, she sprawled into an ignominious heap on a solid linoleum floor. Her eyes hadn't readjusted to the flood of light and she knew she was going to vomit. _I hate portals! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! _It took her a while to calm her stomach and to realize that some boy was alternately pulling on her ears and tail like they were detachable.

"Ooh, this looks so weird. Is this real?" Yusuke was very amused at his unwanted guest who was sprawled on the floor. He had never seen a female that looked so much like Kurama's youkai form before. _Keiko should see this._ He raised his head just a second to shout. "Hey Keiko, look at this. Five tails! Wonder if they come off…" And promptly gave one of Hitori's tails a mighty tug, eliciting a yelp of pain from the girl who was fast becoming irritated.

_No one touches my tails, let alone yank on them! That does it!_ Hitori was just about to punch the lights out of the human when a female interrupted.

"Stop that, Yusuke!" Keiko beaned Yusuke on the head with an elbow. "You are being rude."

"Ow! What did you do that for, Keiko? That hurts." Yusuke said rubbing his head. Keiko totally ignored him and helped Hitori up.

"Are you hurt? Sorry for the tail yanking. Yusuke can be such an idiot at times." Keiko told Hitori.

"Hey, I heard that!" Yusuke glared at Keiko who glared back at him. "And anyway, she's the one who dropped in unannounced. I do have a right to investigate any unauthorized entry into my house, y'know!"

"Oh, shut up, Yusuke! You are an idiot!"

The two continued bickering while Hitori got her thoughts together. It looked like the girl was winning the argument, which puzzled Hitori. She sensed that the boy had a great amount of controlled power and wondered why he didn't use it instead of arguing with words.

She was also puzzled why the humans were not reacting that much to her appearance. The Youko-Kitsune tribe had not been to the Ningenkai in a long time now and she had forgotten to put on a glamour when she went through the portal. As far as she knew, humans rarely saw ears and tails like she had…

"Just stow it, Keiko! Since you're championing this alien here why don't you ask her who she is and why she's here?"

That stopped Keiko's tirade. "Oh, yes! I completely forgot about her." She turned towards Hitori and was startled. "Goodness, Yusuke! She looks like Kurama in youkai form."

Yusuke uttered a deep sigh of exasperation. "That was what I was telling you before you clobbered me. Honestly, Keiko, you never really listen to me."

"That's because you rarely say anything that makes sense." Keiko impishly said, winking at Yusuke.

Hitori's ears had pricked up at the name of her target. So these were **his** friends. Then she remembered where she had heard the name Yusuke before… This objectionable boy was Yusuke Urameshi, Raizen's son and heir. He would be close to Youko then…_he must not find out who I really am or else my mission would be more endangered than it is. I must think of a plan…. Think, Hitori, think!_

"Aaargh…I can't win an argument with you, Keiko." Yusuke clapped his hands on his ears.

"Oh, Yusuke!" Keiko smiled. "Alright, I'm not going to fight with you. Not when we have so little time alone these days…"

Yusuke smiled too. He had been hoping to spend some cozy moments with Keiko before she went back to school.

"Ok, before we do anything I think we should ask about her." She turned towards the preoccupied Hitori again and whispered to Yusuke. "Who do you think she is? Do you think she's Kurama's sister?"

Yusuke had never thought about it but he felt decidedly naughty so he told Keiko in a carrying voice. "Maybe she's his girlfriend! Hahaha!"

"Idiot! She might hear you." Keiko pinched Yusuke and that started another bout of tickles and banter.

Hitori had heard Yusuke's teasing pronouncement and a plan began to form in her mind. She hated masquerading but she realized that if she didn't, she would be liable to go head to head with Youko and possibly with this Yusuke. While she felt she could handle one, she knew she couldn't handle the two. She had to resort to the underhanded tactics her brother and the other kitsune resorted to. The plan she thought about was distasteful and she didn't want to do it. She didn't know how to act, for one. But she knew the consequences of failing this mission. She could still remember Foxfire's last words…

_"Don't fail, Hitori. I heard the Council talk about this. And somehow your past missions came to light. You know and I know what happened then. If you fail in this, you will be stripped of your warrior's title and you will be given to Kuronue."_

_Kuronue! Eech! _Hitori thought. She was sure that whatever else Kuronue was, he wasn't anything like Youko's past comrade and friend. One of the "Nine Tails of Kitsune", Kuronue, was one of the most powerful kitsunes in the Makai, he was also her father's oldest friend. But that wasn't what made her blanch, something, she really couldn't tell what, but something about him made her blood run cold.

Many years ago, when Hitori had only been a scant hundred years old, her father had promised Kuronue that he would give Hitori to him. A fact that Hitori didn't appreciate but had no right to gainsay. Maidens of youkai tribes generally had no right of choice in anything and their fathers could virtually just give them to anyone they pleased. As a maiden of a youkai tribe, she didn't have a choice but if she chose to be a warrior, she would gain the right to refuse being given to just anyone and the right to choose her own way. _I'd rather die than be given to Kuronue._

The fact that they would strip her warrior title from her angered Hitori but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. That's why she had to do everything she possibly can to be able to finish this mission. She squared her shoulders. _I have to see this through. Now let's see just how good I am at acting like a helpless youkai maiden…_

***

TBC

^_~ To those who have read some of this from an ML, you guys know I have a veritable epic here…I'm just testing the waters here are FF.net. I'm finishing this fic if it kills me. lol> But minna-san from the Weiß side know I just love comments ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 1/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Note: This is supposed to be a fan fiction of the series YuYu Hakusho. Since the creator didn't see fit to find Kurama a sweetheart, I thought I'd do it for them. In no way am I sure that I am not butchering the Japanese language and words, as well as the whole YuYu Hakusho storyline, so please bear with me.   
Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Ok let's just get one thing straight ne? Not yaoi will never be yaoi and I'm sorry…I'm a yaoi fan myself as my WK fics attest to grin> but this just snuck up on me. Believe me, I didn't think a hetero fic was in me. Ahoho!

Wai thank you for the comments, ginger-chan, lily-chan and everyone else. I love people who comment… and whee just for you guys this is one long installment ^o^

**The Reddest Rose**   
**Part 2**

Room 208 was an ordinary classroom, one of many generic antiseptic-white classrooms in the school. Its 4 pairs of fluorescent lights winked in steady intervals, almost in time with the whirring of the ancient electric fan at the middle of the ceiling. If this was any other day, Akari and her classmates would probably have complained about the lights and the fan loudly, knowing that the teacher would listen with a deaf ear, but still complaining, hoping that it would at least take some precious minutes off of the boring lectures this teacher always gave out. But today was different. Today was the last day of the term and for once, no one complained about the lights or the fan.

It was Course Card Distribution Day. Or as some students called it-- D-Day. The students were in various emotional states. You could almost tell who had studied the whole term and who did not. Those who didn't take their studies seriously were chattering endlessly, an almost wild look in their eyes, worrying about failing the course while those who studied were leaning back in their chairs in relaxed ease.

Akari was only half-listening to Kyara's chatter. She didn't have to worry about her grades and she had other things to occupy her rather than listening to Kyara.

"Akari! You haven't been listening to a word I said, have you?" Akari tore her gaze from her object of fascination and saw Kyara with her arms akimbo, an accusing look in her eyes.

"Sorry, Kyara. I was…occupied." Akari shamefacedly said.

"Sorry, Kyara. I was occupied!" Kyara mimicked. "Oh, Akari! You're so obvious that I wonder why he doesn't know how you feel yet." Kyara said. She turned quickly, shouting and waving. "Hey there, Shuichi-San!" Kyara said, smiling at Kurama who had raised his head to look at her. He waved back in reply.

"Kyara, what are you doing? I'll never forgive you!" Akari said, her words were muffled as she was trying to smile and talk at the same time, trying to appear normal, a blush had reddened her cheeks.

Kyara burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Akari said frowning quickly.

"You should have seen your face! I've never seen a person smile and try to talk at the same time. Hahaha!"

"Whatever possessed you to do that, Kyara. Ooohh, if you weren't my best friend, I'd probably kill you right now!" Akari threatened, lifting her hands and miming strangling her best friend, all the while advancing on Kyara.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Akari said, her eyebrows lifting, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Help!" Kyara ran off shouting and laughing.

***

"Sayonara, Shuichi-San! See you next term!"

"Sayonara, Akari-San! Have a nice vacation!"

Kurama waved at the giggling, waving girl who ran to the school's gate where her friends were waiting for her. They had just received their grades for the term and Kurama was feeling decidedly satisfied with the grades he got. _A 1.0 average. I'm in the dean's list. _He had called his mother immediately to tell her about it. And she had been so happy. She was with his stepfather and brother in a European tour. A gift to his younger brother Shuuichi (he never quite figured out how his kaasan could call for one of them and have the right one answer her.) for excelling in his classes this year.

With a little smile on his handsome face, Kurama decided to stroll through the tree-lined campus one more time before going home. The campus was eerily quiet now, its facilities empty of the raucous laughter and chattering voices of the 1,000 students that populated the halls when classes were in session. The quiet was split by a very loud shout.

"KURAMAAAAAA!"

Kurama turned around to see Kuwabara hurtling down one of the walks with Keiko walking at a sedate pace behind him.

"Kuwabara! Keiko! How are you guys?" His voice carried only loud enough to reach the two of them. He walked towards the two intending to meet them half-way but Kuwabara had managed to cover the distance faster than he expected, and was now in the process of pounding him on the back.

"Hey, hey! So how is the doctor?"

Keiko lightly swatted Kuwabara. "Oh, Kuwabara! Stop that." She faced Kurama and smiled. "Hi, Kurama!"

"Hello, Keiko!"

"So, are you ready to go?" She told Kurama, prying Kuwabara away from his back. Kuwabara raised his fist and almost shouted the words. "He had better. He didn't go last month! He'll go alright, even if I have to drag him!"

Kurama raised his bulging knapsack and used it as a sort of shield against the wildly waving fist that was aimed in his direction. "I'm ready, I'm ready. So stop waving that in my direction, will you? And hey, last time wasn't my fault. Who would've known we'd have a long quiz the Monday after that weekend?"

"We'd better get going. Its getting late and the train won't wait for us, you guys." Keiko started walking away while the other two followed behind.

While waiting at the trainstation, she half-listened to Kuwabara's and Kurama's conversation, amazed at how Kurama had changed from before. He had loosened up a little from the more serious mien he had sported three years ago and sometimes kidded around like a normal person.

"Boy, this weekend is going to be fun! Why, just everyone is going to be there." Kuwabara loudly said, waving his arms around. Then he suddenly smiled slyly and jabbed Kurama in the ribs. "Wait'll you see the surprise we have for …Ooow!"

Keiko had stepped on Kuwabara's right foot.

"Ow! That hurts!" Kuwabara hopped around on one leg, holding the offended foot aloft. "Keiko! What did you do that for?"

Keiko dragged Kuwabara away, smiling at the dumbfounded Kurama. "I…uh, I just remembered. Yusuke wanted me to tell Kuwabara something private. Could you wait there for a minute?"

Kurama nodded. "S…sure."

"Stupid! Didn't I tell you not to tell Kurama about her?" Keiko pinched Kuwabara's ear. "It's a surprise, you idiot. And you're gonna ruin it with your big mouth."

"Oh, right" Kuwabara hung his head and scratched the back of his neck. "I forgot. Sorry. It's just that I'm so excited about this." He looked towards Kurama. "I wonder if he'll even like her. What do you think, Keiko?"

Keiko looked towards Kurama too. "I don't really know…but we'll know soon…"

"Hey guys! Are you finished there? The train is here already. C'mon or we're gonna miss it!" Kurama waved towards them, his voice just loud enough to carry.

"We're coming!" Kuwabara shouted, turning to walk towards Kurama, only to be pulled back by Keiko. "Remember, stay quiet."

"Right." Kuwabara nodded. Just then the warning bell sounded, and they both ran towards Kurama.

***

"Yuuuuu~kii~naaaaaaa!" Kuwabara's shout rang against the quiet solitude of the forest surroundings. Kuwabara had rushed up the stairs of the group's dojo leaving behind Kurama and Keiko staring dumbfounded after him, with a big droplet of sweat forming on both their heads.

Kurama turned toward Keiko smiling. "I guess he hasn't changed at all, huh?"

Keiko smiled back. "Nope. You know Kuwabara. He might just stay like that forever." They had just reached the top when they heard Yukina's quiet admonishment.

"Oh Kuwabara-san! You startled me with your shouting. You should be more quiet."

"Gomen nasai. It's just that I was so excited at the prospect of seeing you again. I'll try to control it next time." Kuwabara hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush staining his cheeks.

Keiko and Kurama looked at each other; Kurama's right eyebrow had come up. Keiko's eyes danced and she told Kurama. "On second thought, I take it back. He might change after all, if a certain someone has anything to do with it."

Both laughed.

"Oh! I didn't notice that you guys were there. Konnichi wa, Kurama-san! Keiko!" Yukina said, bowing to the both of them.

They both bowed back. "Oh it's nothing Yukina. We're friends. You shouldn't be so formal." Keiko looked around. "By the way, where's Yusuke? He told me that he was going to arrive here two days before." Her eyes narrowed a little. "Don't tell me he forgot to come again! If he has, I am going to punch his lights out."

"I..its not like that Keiko." Yukina said, trying to pacify her friend. "Yusuke arrived a week ago. His been waiting here talking with Hitori for an hour or so. But you know Yusuke" Yukina shrugged. "He got bored and dragged Hitori inside. They're at the practice room right now, training."

"Oh, that Yusuke!" Keiko sighed. "Always thinking about training." She rolled her eyes. A hand tapped lightly on her left shoulder and she turned to find Kurama looking at her with a mild perplexed look in his eyes. "Uh, yes?" She asked him.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but hear. Who's Hitori?"

_Okay, Keiko, remember the plan._ She turned towards Kurama, pretending to be contrite. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you weren't here last month, Kurama. Anyway, Hitori is…"

"REI GUN!"

Blam!

The whole place shook a little with the force of the last blow, causing everyone to run to the practice room where the blast originated.

"That rei gun was strong enough to render a weak opponent unconscious." Kurama's tone was worried as he followed the others to the practice room. His brows were wrinkled in concern. "Are you guys sure they aren't fighting it out for real?"

Kuwabara let out a short bark of laugh and slowed down somewhat to answer Kurama. "Nah, don't worry about it. This happens all the time. I'm sure Hitori has the situation well in hand."

"Kuwabara's right, Kurama." Keiko reassured him. "Honestly, I'm more afraid for the practice room walls rather than Hitori. I mean, could you guys imagine what Master Genkai would say if she saw any damages? She'd probably haunt us." She joked.

They all laughed at this, remembering how Master Genkai would react. She had passed away three years before and the sorrow of that passing had already healed.

"Well, we're here." Yukina told them, indicating the practice room door in front of them. She was opening the door slowly while talking. "Oh, just remember to be very quiet and watch your step, all right, you never….EEEEK!" Her precaution gave way to a startled shriek as a human body came hurtling out the open door, pass Keiko and Kuwabara who stood on either side and right into Kurama's arms.

Kurama was startled as the reddish-brown topped bundle struck his chest but his arms tightened reflexively around it. As he looked down, his green eyes met dazed red ones, startling him even more…he didn't know any humans who had red eyes…could she be…

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah, I won!" Yusuke stood on the doorway, both of his hands forming 2 V-signs. "I finally beat Hitori."

Kurama was momentarily distracted by Yusuke's boisterous shout but his attention went back to the girl in his arms as she stirred. The red eyes had cleared and the girl raised her eyes to look at him. All rational thought fled from his mind, as he became mesmerized.

Hitori hadn't seen the kick that Yusuke had initiated because she had been distracted by the sound of footsteps and voices in the hallway. She had been distracted for only a second but at the speed that they were fighting, a second was all it took. Yusuke's feet made contact with her abdomen and she flew into the air, dazed, to slam into a warm wall, no, a human being, judging from the arms that prevented her from falling. She heard Yusuke's triumphant laugh, and ignored it. Hitori raised her eyes to thank the person who held her when she promptly fell into the greenest eyes she had ever seen, mesmerized in their depths.

"This feels so great. After 3 months of stalemates, I finally beat her. Did you see me, Keiko? I was awesome!" Yusuke was oblivious to Kurama and Hitori as he continued to extoll his greatness.

"Yeah, yeah, Yusuke. Will you stop bragging already? You sound so immature!" Kuwabara said, exasperated.

"What did you say? Why, you!" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's head in an arm lock. "Now take it back, you idiot!"

"No, I won't, you imbecile. Now, let go of me." Kuwabara struggled out of Yusuke's grip.

Keiko ignored the brawling twosome, more interested in what was happening with Kurama and Hitori. Or should she say, what **wasn't** happening. She smirked. Neither of the two had moved since Kurama had caught Hitori and neither had taken their eyes off of each other eversince Hitori had looked up at Kurama. Keiko felt so happy. _Maybe this plan will work after all..._

"Aw, shaddup, Kuwabara. You're just jealous coz I'm stronger than you are." Yusuke said, pulling on Kuwabara's right leg.

"In your dreams, Yusuke. At least I'm not as stupid as a mule." Kuwabara told Yusuke, kicking with his left leg and flipping Yusuke.

"Ssshhh!" Keiko told them, never taking her eyes off of Kurama and Hitori.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara swiveled their heads to see what Keiko was so interested in and saw how Kurama and Hitori hadn't moved at all.

"Oohhh! Looks interesting!" Yusuke said, grinning.

"Nani?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Hey, Hitori! How come when I caught you the last time you and Yusuke fought, you slapped me? Don't you think that's unfair?"

Wham!

A great big bump appeared on Kuwabara's head and Keiko threw away the chair she had slammed down on Kuwabara in frustration. Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing at Kuwabara.

"Hahaha! Way to go, Keiko. I couldn't have done it better myself." Yusuke shouted, to which Keiko responded by giving him a glare that would have stopped a clock. She was irritated at Kuwabara's uninvited remark.

She looked towards the two again only to find that the magic was broken and Hitori struggling out of Kurama's arms. She was blushing and couldn't look Kurama in the eye as she now stood next to him. _What am I doing? Green eyes…this is Kurama. This is my target. Why is my heart racing?_

Even Kurama looked flustered, not at all like his calm, quiet self. He, too, was blushing, his face the same color as his hair. _What was I thinking of? I don't even know this girl._

"Hey, where's everybody? Yukiinaaa? Keikooo? Yusuke?" Botan on her flying broom, or whatever you might want to call it, sailed into the practice room. "Oh, so there you guys are. Koenma-sama and I have been looking for you people for some time now. What on earth are you guys doing here?"

Kurama was thankful for Botan's arrival. It allowed himself time to control the uncertain emotions that had surfaced earlier.

Hitori was relieved to find the others' attention drawn away from her. She sighed and tapped Keiko lightly on the shoulder. "I..I'm still feeling a bit dazed. I think I'll go to my room."

Keiko gave her a slight nod and a worried look. "Alright. If you need any help, just tell me alright."

Hitori smiled at Keiko, touched by the concern in her voice. "Yeah, but don't worry. This'll pass. Well, I'm going now before Botan sees me." She walked out of the practice room, sure that only Keiko noticed her departure. She didn't notice a pair of green eyes that followed her as she moved out of the room.

***

_It is starting…_

Dark satisfaction tinged the thought and slitted eyes glowed a deep red, slicing into the swirling darkness of the Meikai.

***

Instead of going to her room, Hitori wandered off into the forest to calm herself down. She had been keyed up all day, waiting for Keiko and the others, and this didn't help her any. As an assassin, she knew that feelings and emotions such as nervousness should never divert her from her mission but she had been here in the Ningenkai for 3 months. In these three months that she had been taken in by Yusuke and Keiko and had been taught the intricacies of human living, she found that she liked it here in this world where she could be an ordinary girl, not the kitsune weapon of a tribe of bloodthirsty youkai. A strange warmth enveloped her whenever Yusuke and Keiko would call her down to dinner or asked her where she would like to go on Sundays. A feeling she had never felt while she had been in her own world. And she didn't want it to end.

She pushed open the heavy wooden door of the house and went out, making sure that the door was partially open so she could get back in later. She smiled as she breathed in the scents of the forest. There's nothing like this forest in the youkai world.

She loved to just stroll through the quiet greenery because she felt so alive while doing so. It served as a reprieve from Yusuke and Keiko's constant bickering (she was amused at how the couple constantly fought knowing that they enjoyed doing it but sometimes it grated her nerves.) and an escape for when Yusuke would ask her to train with him.

Hitori detested fighting especially for no other reason than fighting but she was grateful to Yusuke and Keiko and couldn't refuse (but she could get away to where Yusuke couldn't find her so that's what she did.). She smiled to herself, knowing that after the ruckus of Botan and Koenma's arrival died down Yusuke would eventually try to find her, he wasn't through bragging yet. She imagined Yusuke scouring the dojo and not finding her. _Well, he'd just have to wait. I'm not going back until I'm ready to._

"Hitori!"

_Nani? I could have sworn I heard FoxFire's voice. _She shook her head._ Must be the wind._

"HITORI!"

That wasn't the wind at all and she swung her head to the right to find an apparition of Foxfire wavering in the heat of the afternoon sun.

"Oniisan!" She exclaimed, pleased to see her brother again.

Foxfire's face rumpled. "Don't call me that, alright! Father asked me to check up on you. Its been three months now, Hitori. Why isn't Youko dead yet?"

Trust Foxfire to go straight to the heart of the matter. "My, you seem touchy today." She told him.

"Sorry. Father's been hounding me on this. Besides I've been worried about you."

Hitori became contrite. "Gomen nasai. You should tell Father that I'm on it. Unfortunately, my target has just arrived. I can't very well kill him in front of his friends." _That's not it at all. Somehow somewhere I've picked up a conscious. And it's telling me that I don't want to kill him at all. He is Yusuke's and Keiko's friend. And what about what I felt when I looked at him. _Her mind shied away at the still-remembered feeling. _But I'm not going to tell you that. _"Besides, didn't Father say I shouldn't leave tracks or let the Ningens know that the Youko-Kitsune tribe still exists? We wouldn't want any Ghostfighters to know now, do we?"

"Well, you do have a point. So just how long do you need to get this done? The sooner you finish, the sooner you can return here." Fox-fire had a one-track mind.

Something inside Hitori withered at the thought of returning to the youkai world. _I'd like to take forever. I'd like to stay here, thank you! But I doubt if you or father would let me. Still, I'm going to drag this out to the utmost. _"Hmmm…allowing for discrepancies in my plan, I would like to have a full human year to finish this."

"What? A year? That's too much! I'd say three months should do it. Huh? Yes?" Foxfire swiveled his head to his left. Apparently someone was also there with him, someone Hitori couldn't see. When Foxfire faced her again, he wore a disgruntled look. "I am sorry, Hitori, the Council has decided. You only have a month more to finish this or you will be forcibly dragged back here in disgrace and wed to Kuronue."

"Iie, that's too short." Hitori couldn't believe her ears. "Can't you do anything about it, Foxfire?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

A hint of regret tinged Foxfire's tone. "I'm sorry, Hitori. I can't do anything. The Council has spoken." His head swiveled back to the left. "Will you leave now? I would like to have a few words with Hitori **alone**. Go out now or I will personally throw you out of this room. And I promise you, you won't like how I'm going to do it!" His red eyes glowed.

Hitori sighed. Foxfire was like all youkos—violent. "What's so important that you had to chase the councilor out of the room, Foxfire?"

Foxfire turned back to her. "Nothing at all but I didn't want him to tell Father everything we were talking about. Anyway, do your job Hitori. Father is angry enough to give you to Kuronue whether you finish this mission or not."

"I can't understand Father at all." Hitori said angrily.

"Calm down. I'll try to reason with him. You just do your job, alright? Anyway, I have to go." Foxfire seemed to hesitate. "Uh, Hitori? I missed you." At that, Foxfire's image faded and winked out, leaving Hitori alone with her thoughts. Her eyes stared ahead as she contemplated her situation.

_Why me? Why do I have to kill him? _She walked through the forest unseeing, too immersed with her thoughts. _Damn, I do not want to return to the tribe. If I kill Youko, maybe…maybe Father will allow me to stay here. _She felt hope. She shook her head. _What am I saying?_ _Youko is Yusuke and Keiko's friend._ She remembered all the things the couple had done for her. How Keiko shared her clothes with her and taught her how to act, cook and do things around the house (she found out she wasn't that cut out for homemaking), how Yusuke taught her how to swear (Keiko had given him one heck of a scolding for this) and showed her some tricks while they beat the crap out of each other training, how they made her laugh with their constant bickering and antics. They had always accepted her for herself, unlike the treatment she had always gotten in the Youko-Kitsune tribe._ How can I do that to them? Besides, how can I stay here if I've killed Youko? Yusuke, Keiko and the others would never forgive me. _Anger and desperation formed tears in her eyes. Not since she had been small had she ever cried.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Cra—ack!

She violently punched the tree in front of her. Her fist splintering the bark. The tears now freely flowing down her face as she sank to the leaf covered forest floor, the bleeding knuckles unnoticed.

TBC ^_~   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 3/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

No yaoi singsong voice and its driving me a bit nuts to finish. lol yes, I'm weird. I know I am. Anyway thanks to all who commented. Here's another one! ^o^v

****

The Reddest Rose   
**Part 3**

Kurama joined in the happy reunion that was taking place. Almost everyone was there. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Koenma…only Hiei was missing from the group…

"Oh, Kurama!" Koenma raised his head to look at Kurama. "Hiei told me he'd be dropping by later. I don't know if it's later today or later this week. You know how Hiei is. I hear he has some important news from the Makai, something about the 9 Tails of Kitsune…"

Kurama stiffened a little, remembering what had happened six months ago…it made his words sound clipped and vehement. "I do not belong in that world anymore and I have no interest in what is happening there."

"Kurama, is something wrong?" Koenma tilted his head sideways to look at Kurama. "I'm just bearing the message Hiei asked me to give you."

Kuwabara walked in, bearing a tea tray for Yukina. "Oh, Hiei?" He had heard the tail end of the conversation. "How is the little runt?" Kuwabara said then realized how that might sound, looking at Yukina. He retracted his words. "Uh, I mean, how is the guy?"

This distracted Koenma from his scrutiny of Kurama. He smiled up at Kuwabara. "He's fine, he's fine. Still the same."

"When is he coming here? It has been so long since I've seen the littlle runt!" Yusuke said grinning, repeating Kuwabara's description without any hints of remorse. "I want to take him on again, just to see who'll win this time." Yusuke flexed his muscles.

"Training, fighting, training, fighting. That's all you ever think about." Keiko sighed. 

"I think that's about all Yusuke's good for, anyway. Hee, hee, hee!" Botan chimed in, jumping up.

"Hey, take that back, Botan." Yusuke said, swiping at her, too late as Botan had already moved across the room."

"No way, what I said is true, after all." Botan grinned.

"Yeah, I agree with Botan." Kuwabara shouted. "Yusuke is all muscle and no brain." 

Even before he finished speaking, his neck was locked in a vise-like grip as Yusuke strangled him.

"Why, you, overgrown idiot! " Yusuke told him.

The two got into another wrestling match with Keiko and Yukina trying to separate the two. Botan was rolling on the floor laughing. Only Koenma noticed Kurama who had unobtrusively slipped out of the room. 

***

Night had already fallen as Hitori walked back down the path. The tears had dried and her eyes held a look of weary conviction. _I'll just sneak in the back way. Everyone must be inside eating by now._

"It's a bit late for walking in the forest, don't you think?"

The mild voice startled Hitori.

"Who…" She swung her head and saw Kurama leaning on one of the dojo's wooden posts, his form silhouetted by the light that fell from behind him. He was smiling a little.

__

It just had to be him. Jeez, today is not my lucky day! Hitori rolled her eyes. "I thought everyone would be eating by now…" 

"I didn't feel like eating so I decided to come out and…think." Kurama told her, watching her curiously. He could have sworn the girl's left hand was bleeding a little and that her eyes were a little red…_What could have she been doing? _He pushed against the post and walked towards Hitori, examining her more closely, his medical instincts taking over.

Hitori became nervous as Kurama came near her. He had this intense look on his face that made her just a bit nervous. It was like he knew that she was hiding something. Some fear crept into her eyes and she took an involuntary step back, a move that Kurama noticed. He smiled, looking straight into her eyes. "I don't bite." He told her, laughter tinged his voice. "I just wanted to see your hand."

Kurama then reached out and took her left hand, turning it this way and that. "Hmmnn… there's some splinters lodged in the wound. But all in all, it's not that serious, though you should have this taken care of. Here sit down. I'll treat the wound." He indicated the big rock near the small pond.

Hitori mutely followed Kurama to the rock, a little dazed at this unexpected show of kindness. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the rock and Kurama was kneeling in front of her, with her left hand in his hands.

"Didn't this hurt?" Kurama said, looking up for a few seconds, while he removed the splinters.

"Uh…" Hitori was looking at his bent head, liking the way the moonlight struck his red hair. _Get ahold of yourself, Hitori! _"No, actually. I didn't even notice it."

"Nani?" Kurama said. "This isn't an ordinary wound you know…what did you do, punch the trees?" _Didn't notice it? That must've been one big problem not to notice this. _He had seen that her eyes were red (the whites of course, since her pupils were naturally red.) and blotchy, a sure sign that she had been crying.

Hitori stiffened. "That isn't any of your business." She had shook herself out of her daze and now tried to take back her hand. 

"Hold still." Kurama told her, maintaining a firm hold on her hand. "Ok, I know it isn't any of my business. Sorry. I won't ask any more questions." He had finished taking out all of the splinters. Kurama gently washed the hand with water from the small pond. "Now just wait a few seconds and I'll heal this up, alright?" 

He closed his eyes and let his right hand rest a few inches above Hitori's injured hand. A dim yellow light began to emanate from Kurama's hand engulfing Hitori's, suffusing her hand with a warm glow.

A few seconds later, the light began to fade. "Alright. That's about it." Kurama had opened his eyes and surveyed his handy work. Hitori's left hand held no trace of the wound, the skin unbroken. "Not bad, if I say so myself." His voice had a self-satisfied tone to it. "See for yourself." He let go of her hand and looked at her, intending only to see her reaction. 

She looked quickly away, blushing, embarrassed at being caught staring at him. "Um…yes, arigato gozaimashite, thank you very much. I…I have to go…" She turned away from him and ran towards the lighted dojo, leaving Kurama wondering what was wrong with the girl.

__

Strange girl…Kurama thought to himself then he recalled what had happened earlier. _But then again, I've been acting a little strange myself._ _I've never felt that way before either. I must think on this. _

Blag!

"Heeey, Kuramaaaa!" Yusuke had pushed open the door to the living room. "Hey Kuramaaaa! Are you out here?"

Kurama raised his left hand just high enough for Yusuke to see and said in a voice just loud enough to carry. "I'm over here."

"Huh?" Yusuke squinted out at the dark. "There you are! Hey Kurama. Come on inside, we're going to start dinner already."

Thinking would have to be done later then. "Be right there, Yusuke." 

***

Day 1

Yusuke, Hitori,

Hey, sleepyheads! Its such a nice day outside that we decided to go to the beach. We've been waiting for you for hours to wake up and since you didn't, we went on ahead. Breakfast is waiting on the table. Just catch up, alright? (Preferably, before the sun sets, ne, Yusuke?)

Keiko J

"Aawwww! I can't believe they left us already!" Yusuke said after reading the note that Hitori had handed to him. "I'm only a little late!"

Hitori snorted. "A little late? It's already 11 AM." Her voice lacked the usual life about it, sounding just a bit dull and heavy.

Yusuke turned towards Hitori. "You're one to talk. You got up late too, you know. Which is very strange since you wake up earlier than most of us, usually up at dawn, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, well. I overslept today. I had many things on my mind." She shrugged.

He threw a worried look towards Hitori, noticing the lackluster reply. "Hey, are you alright? Kurama told us about your injured hand. Its not inflamed or anything? You're not sick, are you?"

Hitori heard the worried tone in Yusuke's voice and almost backed down from the decision she had made the night before. _No, this is the only way. I can't back out of this decision now. _"I'm fine." Tension made her voice sound clipped. She adjusted her tone of voice, realizing that Yusuke might get suspicious. In a more cheery voice she told him. "In fact, I'm feeling great. Care to have a match or two?"

"Say what? Did I hear you right? YOU are challenging me to a match?" Yusuke had an incredulous look on his face. "This is a first. Usually, I have to cajole you to death to even make you agree to have a match with me." Then he grinned and flexed his arms. "Well, Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sure, why not?" I'll just get into an old set of jeans alright?" He turned to leave.

"Oh, Yusuke? Let's have this match outside. Its such a beautiful day out and besides, I wouldn't want to damage the practice room more than it is." Hitori told Yusuke.

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke told her, not turning around. "Outside is as good as any. I'm still gonna beat you silly you know. Hehehe!"

"Ha! In your dreams, buddy boy!" Hitori told Yusuke, also going up to her room to change into more suitable clothing.

***

Ba-boom!

CRASH!

Keiko, Yukina and the others had stopped playing on the beach. Everyone swiveled their heads to where they could see a big dust cloud. 

"What happened? It sounded like a tree just fell…" Keiko asked no one in particular.

Kuwabara had jumped up to a more elevated portion of the beach, craning his neck out to see. "It looks like there are two people fighting it out. But I can't see who they are…" He looked up towards Kurama who had jumped up a taller tree. "What about you, Kurama? Can you make out what's happening?"

"No. They're too far off to tell. But whoever it is they're really fighting seriously." Kurama jumped down to the beach. "I think I'll go check. We have to know what's going on." He turned to go.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Keiko told Kurama. "We want to know what's going on too."

Kurama shook his head. "No, it might be dangerous. You ladies stay here. Kuwabara and I will go." He looked at Koenma. "Koenma-sama? Can you stay and guard the ladies?"

"Go on. I can handle anything that comes this way." Koenma told Kurama. 

Kurama nodded and looked at Kuwabara. "C'mon." They sprinted off to the forest.

"Just be careful, you guys." Koenma called out to their retreating backs.

***

"Ay-yah!"

Hitori blocked all of Yusuke's punches and countered with a kick of her own which Yusuke also blocked. She jumped out of the way and pointed at Yusuke.

"SHIZUKANE KAZE!" 

A deadly silent twister sprang up from Hitori's hand to attack Yusuke. He crossed his hands and placed it in front of his face, effectively blocking the attack. 

When Yusuke finally looked up, he was smiling. "This is great." Yusuke told her. "You're really going all out on this, aren't you, Hitori?"

She shrugged. "Less talk, more action." She gathered in more of her power until the reddish glow that enveloped her shone so brightly that the dust swirled around her. Her hair lifted from her neck.

__

Oh, so we're fighting serious this time, are we? Yusuke thought to himself. _I don't really know what's come over Hitori but I like it. _"Ready or not, here I come!" He was smiling as he flew towards the air and charged Hitori.

***

"Kuwabara, its only Yusuke and Hitori, after all." Kurama told Kuwabara who was a few paces behind. They had reached the highest bluff and had a vantage point on the whole forest.

"Doggone it. I ran all this way just because Yusuke and Hitori felt like bashing each other up?" Kuwabara plopped down on the ground. He was panting and sweat rolled down in rivulets. "I didn't even get to put on a t-shirt. Now my chest is all scratched up." He scratched his chest, which had assorted small cuts that hadn't been there that morning.

"Hey, at least you aren't going to face a demon or some such…" Kurama told him, his mouth quirking up into a smile. Unlike Kuwabara, he wasn't sweating at all and remained impeccable in his tight blue jeans and black t-shirt, not one hair out of place. 

Kuwabara sighed. "I suppose you're right." He stood up. "Well, I'm going back to Yukina and the others to tell them not to worry. Coming?"

"Go on ahead. I think I'll stay around and watch some more." Kurama told Kuwabara, leaning on the solitary tree on the bluff. 

Kuwabara lifted one shoulder. "Suit yourself. Personally, I've had enough of watching those two. See you, Kurama!" He walked slowly away, groaning to himself. "Fighting this early in the morning? It must have been Yusuke's idea. Now I have to go back down. Damn, once I get my hands on that Yusuke. Hmmnn… Maybe not. I'll just tell Keiko about it. Heehee! That would fix him… "

Kurama watched Kuwabara go and returned to watching the two figures in the distance. He could sense that one of them, probably Hitori, since the power signature was unfamiliar, was pouring everything she got into the fight. _Strange. Yusuke told me that Hitori always held back before. Why is she attacking now? _And Hitori **was** attacking Yusuke, taking the initiative and giving it everything she's got, or at least that was what it looked like to Kurama.

"KAMINARI!" 

Hitori threw a thunderbolt at Yusuke but Yusuke only deflected it carelessly. The thunderbolt headed straight for Kurama. 

"Makai-no Ojigisou!" 

Blam!

Kurama was thankful that he didn't get hit. The demonic plant sizzled, burned to a stump by the blast. It was what had saved him from being fried by Hitori's thunderbolt. When the smoke cleared, he looked up to see the two only a few feet away from him. He could see that Yusuke was shouting at Hitori who didn't seem to hear him or didn't want to hear him.

"Damn it, Hitori! That nearly fried me." Yusuke told Hitori while blocking her series of punches and kicks. Yusuke was confused. At first, it had been fun to fight a Hitori that didn't hold back but things were getting more serious. Hitori's eyes had this steely cast to it and she seemed earnest, deadly earnest, to hit him with all she had. "Hitori?"

She didn't answer him at all, only continued to attack him with all the power she had. "Hitori? Hey, come on. This isn't a joke anymore. Someone can get seriously hurt."

Kurama watched, wanting to interfere but respecting the two fighters' privacy. He knew Yusuke's temper well and realized that if Hitori didn't back down anytime soon, she would be courting danger. A thought occurred to him. _Hitori is deliberately provoking Yusuke! But why?_

"KITSUNE-KAJI!"

Yusuke fell to the ground, hit by the flaming fox-spirit that Hitori had called. That had really hurt him. _It's been a long time since I've been hit by anything. _He grinned a deadly grin. _Hitori isn't half-bad. Guess its time to fight for real._

He looked to where Hitori floated above the air, a meter or so away from him. _That's right…don't move from there. _"You want things serious? Then I'll give you serious." He also gathered his power, causing the surrounding environment to ripple with the amount of power he was emitting. Yusuke now glowed a bright blue. He raised his two hands.

"Rei-Kou-Hadou-Ken!"

He unleashed the biggest rei gun he had, knowing that since Hitori was still fresh, she would be able to take it with only minor damages, especially if she used a spirit barrier to block it. But to his surprise, Hitori didn't block it; she just put her hands on the side of her body and waited for the rei gun to reach her. _What the…what is Hitori doing? She'll be killed! _"Hitori? What are you doing? Block it!" He jumped, intending to snatch the girl away, knowing he wouldn't reach her in time.

"Fu-Ka-Enbu-Jin!"

BAM! BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, he saw Kurama, no, Youko, cradling the girl in his arms, the rose petals from Kurama's Blast Petal Waltz Formation attack drifted around them. It seemed that the rose petals had absorbed most of the attack. 

Youko's form began to shimmer and Kurama stood in his place. Kurama jumped down to the bluff to lay the unconscious girl on the base of the solitary tree he had been leaning on earlier, frantically examining the wounds and scratches that Hitori had. He was relieved to find no major damage. Kurama didn't want to admit it to himself but the moment he had seen Hitori lay her guard down to accept Yusuke's rei gun, he had experienced a desperate fear. Without hesitation, he had changed to Youko, just to save her.

"Kurama!" Yusuke was surprised and thankful at the same time. "I didn't realize you were here." He looked at the unconscious Hitori with a worried frown. "Is she going to be alright?"

Kurama smiled a little smile, calm now that danger had been averted. "Don't worry about it. As far as I can tell, the most serious wound is this one on her head." He pointed at Hitori's forehead, which was bleeding. "I didn't get to her on time to prevent this." He shook his head a bit, reproaching himself. "The others are all superficial wounds and cuts. Nothing to worry about." 

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Yusuke's voice was still a little worried. His eyes scanning Hitori's body for any sign of damage Kurama might have missed.

"She was expending a lot of energy back there, you know. And if I'm right, she was also under a lot of tension. That, combined with the force of the rei gun you threw at her would probably account for her unconsciousness." Kurama told Yusuke. "What we need to do now is get her to the dojo and get her to a nice soft bed before she wakes up."

"O..ok! I hope you're right, Kurama!" He followed Kurama who had picked up HItori and slowly walked back to the direction of the dojo.

"Trust me." Kurama said quietly. 

They walked a few minutes in silence, each occupied with his own thoughts. Yusuke kept glancing towards Hitori.

__

Yusuke seems so concerned over Hitori. I wonder if he…well, in any case, I'm certainly not going to ask.

"You seem quite worried Yusuke…what would Keiko say if she saw you fretting over Hitori like this?" Kurama told Yusuke in a light, joking tone that belied the nervousness he felt at Yusuke's answer. He shook his head at himself. He could have sworn he wasn't going to ask that.

"Huh? Say what?" Yusuke blushed a little and grinned like an idiot. "You think I like Hitori? Hahahaha! Its nothing like that Kurama!" In a flash, Yusuke's face turned serious, his eyes had a contemplating look to them. "Well, I do like her. But not in the sense that you mean, Kurama. I dunno. You'll probably laugh at this," Yusuke's eyes held a threatening look to them, as if daring Kurama to laugh, "but she's like the sister I never had. Don't ask me why, but that's how I feel…" _Besides, I want Hitori for someone else…But Keiko will kill me if I told you that. _Yusuke smiled to himself, sliding a sideways glance at Kurama.

Kurama expelled the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, immensely relieved for no reason he could think of, wondering why he had been holding it in the first place. He didn't even know why he had asked Yusuke that question. All he knew was that he had wanted an answer. He cleared his throat. "Well, let's get back to the dojo. Hitori will be waking up soon."

"Yeah, let's."

***

"It has been some time since I felt _him_." Gratification tinged the dark voice.

"Yes, my lord." The cowled youkai staring in the scrying bowl nodded his head with satisfaction. "It seems our scheme is proceeding as planned. Kuronue has already come to the tribe."

"Yessssss…the others are also coming, I can feel them. Soon it will be time." 

***

"There! That should do it." Kurama took his hands away from Hitori's forehead and reached for the cloth in the basin of water. He squeezed most of the water out of the cloth and wiped off the blood that remained on Hitori's face. His patient stirred slightly and opened her eyes. _Finally!_

Hitori looked around a little dazed. _Am I…dead?_ She saw a flash of red at her right side and saw Kurama sitting there smiling down at her. _Why am I not dead? I should be. _The last thing she had remembered was staring straight at Yusuke's rei gun, then a flash of pain. _That rei gun should have killed me. _"Why am I alive?" She asked Kurama, a bleak look in her eyes.

Kurama was startled at the question. He could have sworn that he heard a regretful tone in her voice. "I don't blame you for wondering. Yusuke's rei gun could be very deadly, especially if you let down your spirit barrier." There was a slightly reproachful note in his voice. He knew that Hitori had deliberately let down her guard. "If the rei gun had hit you, you would probably be dead by now. Fortunately, Kuwabara and I were in the area. I got to you just in time to prevent any major damages."

"You should have let me die." Hitori told him in a flat voice and turned away from him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should have let me DIE!" Hitori was still turned away from him. "What right did you have to save me? That was my decision to make. You should have let me die." She gripped the blanket, she couldn't help the tears that squeezed out of her shut eyes nor the sobs that came after. 

Kurama reached down to put a comforting hand on Hitori but as soon as his hand touched HItori's right shoulder, the girl jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

Kurama didn't know what to do. He was worried and not a little bit surprised at Hitori's outburst. He had never had to handle hysterical girls before, at least not this kind…_This is just great. What do I do now? _He couldn't even ask anyone for help since Yusuke had gone to the beach to tell the others what had happened so Kurama was all alone with Hitori. He wanted desperately to help out but judging how Hitori felt about him at this moment, he knew that it would be a bad thing to even open his mouth. So instead, he sat there watching the sobbing girl with a helpless look in his eyes.

TBC ^_~

Comments onegai? This is one shameless author who isn't below begging for comments. lol And minna knows that ne? Ahoho!


	4. Revelations

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 4/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

So long since I posted the last chapter of this one, I know. But I can't help it I am so into yaoi that its so hard to write this down….gomen gomen! Although I will finish this…dangnabit! ^^

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 4

Day 3

"Ohayo, Hitori! How are you feeling today? All better I hope." Yukina brought in a small tray with Hitori's breakfast on it. Under the cheerful tone, Yukina was still worrying over the girl on the bed. It had been two days since the accident and Hitori hadn't spoken one word since then. All she did was stare into space with the bleakest look in her eyes. Just like she did now. 

The Hitori she was seeing now was even worse than when they had first met. Although, Hitori wasn't normally a very loud girl, on the contrary, she had been quiet and reserved since they had met, she had more or less joined in the group's antics and seemed to be relaxed and comfortable with them. This Hitori seemed too alien and solitary.

"Yukina…"

Yukina almost didn't hear the soft whisper, immersed in her own thoughts.

"Yukina…"

"Oh, Hitori! Sorry, I didn't hear you." Yukina told her, bowing in her direction. She smiled. _Maybe Hitori is better now. I hope so…_"Now what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you could round up everyone in the living room. Can you do that for me while I change clothes?"

Yukina was excited. Maybe Hitori has really recovered now. "Of course." Yukina said, glad to do anything to speed up Hitori's recovery. She had reached the door when she turned back. She was curious as to what Hitori was planning. "What for? I mean, what do I tell them if they ask what for?"

"I have to tell you guys something." Hitori's voice remained soft, devoid of emotion, and Yukina was troubled to find that Hitori's eyes had the look of someone who had no hope left. She shook herself. Surely it was just her imagination. Yukina exited from Hitori's room to call the others.

__

It is time. Hitori told herself.

***

"Yukina! Are you sure Hitori said living room? Its already been an hour since you called us." Botan was stirring restlessly where she was sitting.

"Hai, Botan, I distinctly heard her tell me that."

"Sure sure?" Botan insisted.

"Can it, Botan!" Kuwabara swatted her from behind. "Of course, Yukina's sure. Has she ever steered us wrong?"

Beeeee! Botan stuck her tongue out at Kuwabara. "You're just defending Yukina because you like her that much."

Kuwabara and Yukina blushed a bright red.

"O, stop teasing them, Botan!" Keiko absentmindedly admonished Botan, Her mind was still on Hitori. The past two days had worried her no end. Of everyone assembled, Yusuke and her knew Hitori the longest and Keiko thought of the girl as part of the family. To see her like this was really disturbing her. She turned to look at Yusuke. He was also wearing the same look she knew she had. Aside from the two of them, one other person had exhibited serious concern over Hitori's condition. She swiveled her head to the corner of the room where Kurama had sat down, his face covered by shadows. 

"Good." Hitori walked to the center of the room, drawing everyone's gaze. "I see that everyone is here." 

Keiko was startled. Hitori was wearing the clothes she had worn when she had accidentally dropped into Yusuke's apartment. The sleeveless gray one-piece pantsuit that was the exact replica of Youko's clothes when Kurama transformed. _I wonder why?_

"Hey, Hitori! What's with the outfit?" Yusuke echoed Keiko's thoughts.

She turned towards Keiko and Yusuke. "Before all else, I would like to thank you two. You guys accepted me without any doubts and you gave me the happiest times here." She smiled a grateful smile. "However, I need to tell the others who and what I am."

Hitori looked at Yusuke. For a brief moment, an apology flitted across Hitori's features, quickly replaced by the bleak look. "You all know me as Yusuke and Keiko's friend, Hitori, also as someone who knows how to fight, too. Most of you must have had some questions about my past" Everyone nodded at this "but you accepted me because I was their friend. I owe you this much."

She bowed her head in concentration. A red glow surrounded her, growing blindingly brighter at each passing minute. When they could see again, Keiko and Yusuke saw that Hitori had reverted to her kitsune-form. She was still essentially the same, but now, reddish-brown pointy fox ears and five lashing tails completed the look. A distinctive tattoo was on her forehead and small tattoos not unlike Yusuke had when he had been taken over by Raizen was sparingly placed on her body.

Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama looked like they had swallowed a live fish. Koenma, on the other hand, remained suspiciously calm.

Kurama was shaken. _Kitsune! Hitori is kitsune? How? _A terrible thought crossed his mind. 

"Nani?" Kuwabara had finally found his voice. "Hitori? You are…"

"Youkai!" Yukina completed Kuwabara's sentence. 

"Kitsune!" This from Botan.

"You don't seem to be surprised, Koenma-sama." Hitori had noticed Koenma's lack of reaction.

"You noticed?" Koenma shrugged. "It must be because I knew who you were."

"Nani?" Yusuke screamed at Koenma. "You knew who Hitori was? Then why didn't you tell the others."

"I assumed you and Keiko had your reasons."

Thwack! Kuwabara and Yusuke both swatted Koenma on the head. "Idiot!" They both shouted at Koenma.

"What did you do that for?" Koenma's eyes were slitted and he was also shouting. The pacifier still in his mouth. This amused Hitori for a moment, she had never figured out how Koenma could talk without the pacifier falling out of his mouth. It must have taken quite a few practices to perfect the art of making oneself be understood, talking with a pacifier. 

"Enough of that, you guys!" Yukina told the three guys. She turned towards Hitori. "Would you care to explain who you really are?" Yukina had also been a koorime youkai, an ice maiden. She knew just how vicious the youkai-kitsune tribes were. Still, this was Hitori, a friend. And she was willing to give her a chance.

Hitori's eyes retained their bleak look. She hesitated. Back in her room, she had resigned herself to this but now that it was here, she didn't want to anymore.

Koenma sensed her hesitation. "Hitori, if you would allow me. I will tell them what I know…is that alright?"

Hitori's voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. She nodded.

Koenma took that as an assent. "Alright. Before I tell you anything. I'll tell you guys how I know who Hitori is and why I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, and you'd better have a good explanation." Yusuke told him threateningly, shaking his fist in the air.

Koenma ignored Yusuke. "It was three months ago when my father, Lord Enma, summoned me. It seems that a lone kitsune warrior had used a little-known portal to the Ningenkai without anyone noticing. My father was naturally curious and alarmed at the thought. No kitsune had ever crossed into the Ningenkai in hundreds of years." Koenma inclined his head at Kurama in the shadows. "Except of course for Kurama." Kurama remained quiet in the corner. "We sent many of the Spirit World.'s guardians to find out and we came up with a name. The warrior was a Five-tailed female kitsune warrior, Hitori. The Youko-Kitsune tribe ruler's only daughter." All eyes turned to Hitori at this. "Lord Enma was alarmed at this. An ordinary kitsune would have been reason enough for my father to post a guard but a five-tailed kitsune…"

"Soshite? What's so special about a five-tailed kitsune…" Kuwabara said confused.

Even before Koenma could explain, Kurama stood up. "Assassin!" He exclaimed in a cold and deadly voice. "A five-tailed kitsune is a damned assassin." He was so angry he almost spit the words out. Everyone had turned to look at Kurama, too surprised to say anything. Kurama had _never _been this angry before. 

Almost before anyone could blink…

Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi!

Kurama appeared behind Hitori, twisting her right arm towards her back as he placed the deadly thorns of his rose whip near her throat.

Hitori could have blocked that if she had wanted to. She had read Kurama's stance before his outburst. But she simply didn't want to. _It's better this way._

"Go ahead." She said in a resigned voice. "I told you, you should have let me die the last time, then there wouldn't have been such complications…" She whispered to Kurama.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Yusuke shouted, alarmed at how deadly intent Kurama was.

"Stop it, Kurama! Please!" This from Keiko. "Hitori hasn't done anything wrong…"

"Not yet. Are we going to wait until she **_does_ **something?" Kuwabara said, feeling betrayed. _An assassin…Yusuke and Keiko knew she was kitsune…_

"Kuwabara-san! That isn't fair. At least allow her to explain why she's here…" Yukina knew how easy it was for humans to mistrust the youkai and how important it was to set things straight.

__

"Yes, Yukina is right." Koenma told the others. "At least allow Hitori to tell us why she came here in the first place."

"She has a perfectly legitimate reason to be here." Yusuke interrupted Koenma.

"Really now?" Kuwabara was sarcastic. "And what pray tell is the reason?"

BOG!

"Stupid!" Yusuke bopped Kuwabara on the head. "We told you that already! Don't you remember?"

"Oh, right!" Yukina was smiling now. "Keiko and Yusuke told us that Hitori was betrothed to Kurama!"

Kurama was startled. "That is a lie!" He said. "I'm not betrothed as a human and I wasn't betrothed when I was in the kitsune tribes. Certainly not to this one. She hadn't even been born yet when I left. You have been tricked."

"But, Hitori, told us that your family…" Keiko tried to explain but Hitori cut her off with a shake of her head.

"I am sorry, Yusuke, Keiko. Kurama is right. It is a lie. I merely said that so you wouldn't be suspicious of me."

"So **what is **the real reason then?" Koenma was quick to say.

Hitori smiled a desolate smile. "My mission to the Ningenkai is to kill the human Minamono Shuuchi Kurama, the one previously known as Youko." Her voice seemed hollow.

"Kill…Kurama?" Keiko was beyond stunned 

"Nani?" Even Yusuke was shocked.

Kurama tightened the rose whip around Hitori's throat. His rage was barely controlled. Now he had every reason to kill Hitori. But even in his anger, a small part of him still couldn't finish it, some small part was crying out in anguish for something that could have been, something he couldn't explain. And that small part of him was what stayed his hand as Koenma asked him to stop.

"Wait, Kurama!" Koenma layed a hand on his arm. "There are things still left unresolved." Koenma had known Hitori in the short two months that everyone else (except Yusuke and Keiko) had known her. And he was puzzled. Hitori had never acted like any kitsune he had ever met. No guile or cunning masked her features and he could have sworn that Hitori had truly liked being their friend. _I must get to the bottom of this. _He looked Hitori straight in the eye. "If what you say is true, then why did you reveal your true self now, when your target has arrived at last. You could have waited a few more days, gotten Kurama alone and…"

__

Koenma is right. Maybe…maybe HItori isn't so bad…A ray of hope penetrated through Keiko's betrayed feelings…She looked hopefully at Hitori. "Tell us why, Hitori."

"Yeah," Yusuke chimed in. "Tell us why." He also wanted to find a rational explanation…

But Hitori remained silent. _Why? Why? I cannot tell you that its because he is your friend and I cannot hurt you guys that way, not when you have done so much for me. I am still kitsune enough to not want to reveal that weakness._ She looked down on the floor. 

Kurama tightened his grip, twisting her arm. "Answer the question."

Hitori grunted in pain and her head came up. She saw how Keiko and Yusuke were still desperately clinging to the hope that she hadn't betrayed them. _I don't want to hurt you guys anymore than I have to. I owe you so much, I will have to tell you…if only to put your minds at ease. _"Alright! I'll tell you the truth." She looked fixedly at a blank wall. "I am a kitsune assassin, yes. But not because I wanted to be one." She slid her eyes to the corner. "You as a kitsune know how youkai maidens are treated in the kitsune tribes. A kitsune maiden's existence depends on her father's will, we had no rights at all. And what kind of an existence is that? To gain rights, I had to become a kitsune warrior and an assassin whether I wanted to be one or not." She paused, taking a deep breath.

"When I arrived on this world, it was to land in Yusuke and Keiko's apartment. The three months I spent in their company were the happiest I have known." She laughed in self-derision, almost talking to herself, now. "Funny, after all this years of killing demons, you'd think I'd have lost my conscience already. But I guess its still there." She shook herself. "Anyway, I've been so happy with the 2 of them…" She glanced again at Yusuke and Keiko with a warm smile. "that I had no inclination to finish this mission. Unfortunately, three days ago, a councilor of the tribe appeared to me and told me I had only a month left to kill Youko. It was then I realized just how much I have come to love this world and the friends I had gained here." Some warmth crept into her voice and she stole a look of gratitude towards Keiko and Yusuke. "So I had decided against killing Youko." She looked back at Kurama with a stubborn lift of her chin, as if daring him to contradict what she just said. 

Kurama didn't say anything only continued to look at her. He wanted to believe that it was true, that a kitsune assassin could still have that much of a conscience. It was Koenma who eventually spoke up.

"So easily?" His left eyebrow lifted. "If I remember rightly, a kitsune assassin who has failed a mission is punished most severely…What is to be your punishment, Hitori?"

__

When did Koenma turn out to be a great inquisitor…Yusuke was startled at the change in Koenma. _He is getting better at his work_. Yusuke had been sitting there too dumbfounded by what was happening. He still believed Hitori was telling the truth but knew that the others had the right to question Hitori. _They don't know her as well as I or Keiko does…_ So he held his peace, a difficult task for someone as talkative as he was, eventhough he had wanted to explode so many times before.

Meanwhile, Hitori avoided Koenma's gaze. "None of your business…" She muttered. No kitsune warrior had ever told anyone what was in store for himself if they failed. The failure was enough to hurt the warrior's pride…

"I beg to differ. It is my business and everyone else's for that matter…" Koenma said, gently. Kurama brought the thorns nearer her throat.

"Very well." She submitted with ill grace. "Failing this mission would mean that I would be stripped of my title as kitsune warrior, my rights taken away from me. I would then be given to a kitsune leader as a youkai maiden, a plaything." She spat out the words, so distasteful did she find the thought.

Koenma blinked. "With such odds at stake, how can we believe that you would give up your mission so easily?" He said.

Kurama had taken hold of his anger by now. Blinding rage had given out to cold fury. "Koenma is right. I find it hard to believe that a kitsune assassin would willingly give up all that for a conscience." His tone was icy.

"But it is the truth!" Hitori said vehemently.

"Forgive us, Hitori." Koenma told her in an apologetic tone. "Understand that we cannot simply accept what you say at face value."

"You might even be putting on an act, wanting us to trust you again, just so you can come up to Kurama unguarded and try to kill him later. We require proof." Kuwabara chimed in. He was still feeling just a bit betrayed by Hitori, Yusuke and Keiko.

Keiko shot him a disbelieving glance and Yusuke looked like he wanted to throw something at him but Kuwabara ignored them. By this time, Hitori's weariness was being replaced by anger of her own. Yes, she knew she was in the wrong and yes, she had deceived them. But can't they see that she was sincere. _I have had enough of this. You want proof?_

She sprang into action, slamming her heel down on Kurama's right foot, catching him by surprise. The pain had loosened his arms and Hitori quickly twisted out of his grasp and danced away. She stood next to where Keiko sat. Everyone had been too surprised to do anything.

"You wanted proof? There's your proof." She swept her gaze to encompass the startled Koenma and Kuwabara as well as Kurama who was rubbing his right foot to get rid of the stinging pain. "I could have just as easily have escaped from here or killed Kurama while he was behind me, not to mention all those times these past few days when I was alone with him, but I didn't, didn't I? Instead, I revealed myself to you, putting myself in jeopardy. I told you the truth of it all and if you won't believe me, I guess there's nothing I can do, is there?" 

Now that the blessed numbness had worn off, she could feel tears prickling at her eyes, hurt at the thought that no one at all believed her, even after knowing her for some time. She turned away from them, intending to leave. _A kitsune warrior doesn't cry._

She felt a hand on her arm. 

"Stay, Hitori. I believe you." It was Keiko.

"Hey, I do too!" Yusuke stood beside Keiko with a look of trust. He turned towards the others and in his most serious voice, "Listen, you guys. Keiko and I, well, we've known Hitori the longest among all of you and I think we know her character the best. And we say that Hitori is telling the truth."

"That's easy for you to say, Yusuke. How are you so sure she isn't going to turn around and stab us all when we sleep…" Kuwabara said, indignation in his voice. 

"Idiot! You've seen her fight before haven't you? Hitori lasted under **my **attacks. Not to brag," Yusuke rubbed a finger beneath his nose, a smug smile on his face,"but I **am** the strongest among us. So if she can last under my attacks, she can probably beat the tar out of most of you, especially you Kuwabara." Yusuke pointed a finger at Kuwabara, his voice held a triumphant note.

Keiko hid a smile as he saw Kuwabara's disgruntled expression. 

"Yusuke does have a point." This from Koenma. "But how can we be really sure that Hitori is telling the truth?" He cast an apologetic glance at Hitori, Keiko and Yusuke. "I am sorry but I have seen kitsune before and they are a breed apart from ordinary youkai. They are cunning and devious, they would resort to deception to further their goals." He saw Yusuke's disbelieving look. "If you don't believe me, ask Yukina or Kurama, they'll know."

Yukina nodded assent, albeit reluctantly. "I hate to say it but Koenma is correct. The youko kitsune live near the borders of the Makai no Koorime and they can never be described as friendly neighbors."

Hitori flinched inside at the barbs but outwardly she maintained a calm look. "Koenma-sama and Yukina are right. My kind are cunning, devious and deceptive, it is their nature." Her tone shifted, filled with urgency. "And that's why I have never belonged, never been happy in their midst. If you want me to prove it, then give me a test and I would gladly do it."

The hall became quiet. Seconds lengthened into minutes. No one seemed to want to offer a suggestion…And just when the silence seemed to deafen…

"There is a way she can prove it…" Kurama quietly said, his eyes shadowed. What he had in mind wasn't exactly conventional or safe, at least for him, but it would settle this matter once and for all. His anger had almost gutted down by now, extinguished by Yusuke and Keiko's implicit trust in Hitori. He had always considered the two to be good judges of character. And somewhere inside him, a part of him really wanted him to believe that Yusuke and Keiko were right. "I can do a truth spell, a variation of the thought manipulation-tree I did with the Toguro Ani…"

"No!" Yusuke vehemently exclaimed, stopping Kurama's explanation. He turned to face Kurama, his eyes angry. "I can't believe you of all people would actually suggest that! In no circumstances can I allow you to make Hitori a prisoner of that thought-sucking, mind-bending plant!"

"You didn't quite hear what I said, didn't you, Yusuke?" Kurama's voice remained calm, a stark contrast to Yusuke's shout. "I said it was a variation. Less dangerous, more a melding of the caster's mind and the other than anything at all…" Kurama didn't tell Yusuke of the side effect. _After all, I would be the one who will feel it, not them…_He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Suspicion laced Keiko's voice…

"Oh, let Kurama be, Keiko, Yusuke. He never jokes about things like this…" Kuwabara said. "If its safe, I say let's try it."

Nods of assent greeted Kuwabara's pronouncement.

"So, Hitori, are you up to it?" Koenma asked her.

Hitori nodded. _I would do anything if it would mean getting back your trusts…_

"Then come here please." 

Hitori walked towards Kurama and stopped when she was a foot away.

"Alright, relax your mind and close your eyes. You'll feel a moment of disorientation as the plant releases its fog, don't mind it. After that, you won't even feel a thing."

Hitori did as she was told, although it was hard to relax.

"Janen-Ju!"

The last thing she heard was Kurama summoning the plant as she felt the seeking tendrils brush against the side of her head, she also heard the murmured comments of the others as she breathed in the mist-like fog, and then nothing. She fell into a chasm of lulling darkness… 

TBC ^_~ or not TBC…that is still the question.

I am still writing this but I need comments if anyone is still interested because if not, I'm not posting the other parts ^^glomps you all


	5. Kindling Fire

Author: Swythangel  Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 4/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright. 

Ok, long long chapter! This is for everyone who commented. Domo domo! This is one long critter, I tell ya! Its at page 126 in Word. But its nearing completion though…I need to try and check the whole document before I post so its just touch and go for a while ^^   
  
  


**The Reddest Rose**   
**Part 5**

"Hitori? Hitori!" 

Hitori had been dreaming of luxurious red hair and green green eyes when something disturbed her. She awoke to find Keiko staring down at her, shaking her by her shoulders. "Wha…what happened?" She asked her, rising up by her elbows. She still felt a little dizzy, like she'd slept too long… 

"Oh, good, you're awake." She heard Yusuke's voice and found him just beside Keiko, a look of relief on his face. 

Hitori looked around to find everyone except Yusuke and Keiko gone. _Where's everyone? _She felt a little fear creep in…_Maybe I failed the truth test…_"Where's everyone?" She couldn't help the apprehension that tinged her voice. 

"Koenma and Botan had to head out. It seems the little snot had been playing hooky with his job." Yusuke grinned, answering Hitori as Keiko busied herself with pouring out some tea for her. 

"Don't worry." Keiko had apparently heard the fear in her voice and rushed to reassure. "You've been cleared. Kurama told us that you were telling the truth. And promptly fainted after that. That's why no one's here, Yukina and Kuwabara rushed Kurama to his room. Yukina's nursing him." She shoved a cup into Hitori's hands. "Here, drink this." 

Hitori nodded in gratitude and sipped a bit, more for Keiko's benefit than her own. Her brows had knitted together in worry. "Kurama…got hurt?" She asked them, concern mixed with worry in her voice. 

Yusuke grinned and moved his hands up and down in a placating gesture. "Now, now, don't worry so much! Its not that serious." 

Keiko interrupted Yusuke. "It seems that Kurama is still in his "my-life-for-another" mode. He does that at times, you know." Keiko said almost conversationally. "When Kurama put forth the suggestion he neglected to tell us a little fact. Janen-Ju may not have harmed you in any way but to do what it did, it drained the caster's energy, instead." 

"Yeah! If we hadn't hauled him off of the plant when we did, he might've really gone…Ow!" Yusuke's explanation ended in a yelp of pain as Keiko pinched him from behind. "Now what did you do that for, Keiko?" Yusuke rubbed his arm. 

Keiko ignored Yusuke, unlike him she had seen the almost-stricken look that had flashed in Hitori's eyes as he had casually mentioned how close Kurama came to dying. "Pay no attention whatsoever at him, Hitori. Kurama's safe. All he needs is rest, Yukina told us that." She smiled at Hitori. "Just like you do, young lady! You need to rest too. Today wasn't a particularly quiet day for you either. Your forehead must be throbbing." Keiko extended a helping hand. 

As soon as Keiko said it, Hitori felt the wound on her forehead throb. She clasped Keiko's hand and stood up. "I'd like to go see Kurama." A wave of weakness assailed her and she almost fell back down. 

"Tomorrow. You need to rest up. You can barely stand as is." Keiko told her sternly, lodging herself between Hitori's right arm and body.. 

"Yeah. Kurama will keep until tomorrow. Sleep, alright?" Yusuke put her left arm around his shoulders and together with Keiko forcibly helped her to her room. 

*** 

Day 9 

"And you apply it like this?" 

Hitori rubbed the balm on Kurama's forehead. 

"That's right, now rub it in slowly, a circular pattern." Yukina instructed, demonstrating how on Kuwabara, who was trying hard not to squirm away. Who would ever thought he would be ticklish on the forehead? 

"S..stop it, Yukina. Hee, hee,hee. That tickles…" Kuwabara slid away from Yukina, unable to hold still much longer. He ran out the door. "I'm getting out of here while I still can. I'll wait outside alright?" He said slipping away to the corridor. 

"Oh, that Kuwabara." Yukina sighed. "That reminds me, I have to help Keiko prepare lunch." She rushed outside then popped her head in, smiling. "You can watch Kurama for me, can you, Hitori? All you have to do is sit there and call me if he wakes up. Oh, and don't forget to rub in the balm on his forehead. That's important. Remember, circular patterns. Arigato, Hitori-san!" Without waiting for Hitori's reply, she ran off, dragging Kuwabara with her, leaving Hitori alone with Kurama. 

Hitori didn't have time to protest. _I guess I don't have a choice._ She shrugged and smiled. It had been a week now since she told them who she was. At first, everything had been awkward, but everyone seemed to have accepted her and things seem to be back to normal. Except for Kurama who still didn't waken. _Extreme exhaustion. _Yukina had told her as she had hovered over his prone form. Janen-ju had drained away at Kurama's life force and now his body had to replenish the energy. 

For the whole of the week, she had been in his room, helping Yukina when she needed a hand and taking turns with the others guarding him. In that time, whomever she was with had always regaled her on stories about their adventures to pass the time. She had learned about the famous Ankoku Bujutsukai and Sensui, of Hiei and Mukuro. Yusuke and Keiko in particular, seemed to put more emphasis on Kurama in their stories than the others combined. Not that Hitori noticed, she had been too eager to hear about him than any other, as Keiko had told Yusuke out of Hitori's hearing. She also noticed how Hitori seemed to have an overwhelming urge to skip any story with Hiei in it (which was next to impossible much to Hitori's disgruntlement!). That had amused Keiko to no end. _Why, it almost seemed like Hitori was jealous of Hiei. _Keiko should have seen how Hitori's eyes had narrowed after she had seen some pictures of Hiei and Kurama together. 

A slight rustling from the bed broke her thoughts. She looked down and noted that Kurama had moved a little in his sleep. She looked into his face, so familiar now for the many times she had sat here watching him. She had never tired of watching him although she knew not why. Of course, she knew that Kurama was handsome. _More like beautiful. Why, he's more beautiful than I'll ever be. _But then, even Yusuke and Koenma-sama were handsome enough and she never had this strange compulsion to let her glance linger on their faces like she had with Kurama. _Maybe its with the hair. _She liked Kurama's flaming locks very much. _It certainly couldn't have been the personality. _She snorted, remembering the anger and hostility in his voice when he had found out that she was kitsune. Then she remembered what put him in this situation in the first place. She chided herself. _Be fair, Hitori._ _He gave you this chance, didn't he? _She sighed to herself and looked away. 

Hitori then remembered Yukina's last reminder. And proceeded to rub the balm onto Kurama's forehead. Now that Hitori was all alone with Kurama, the act of rubbing the balm on him seemed so much more embarrassing somehow. A blush stained her cheeks but she kept on rubbing anyway. _Its not like he's even conscious of the fact that I'm here. Just don't wake up now, please. Wake up when the others are around. _As her hands fell into a pattern, her eyes, as if drawn by some magnet, settled once more on Kurama's face… to find startled green eyes staring up at her. Hitori felt her cheeks grow redder but she couldn't look away. Like the time she had looked up to find these selfsame eyes staring at her, she couldn't tear her eyes away, mesmerized by the emerald depths, seeming to lose her very self into them. 

A bird chirped on the tree just outside Kurama's room and Hitori shook herself out of her state. She blushed even redder (if it were possible) and mumbled, "I…have to go t..tell Yukina you're awake.", without once looking at him, she sped out of the room. _Idiot! How could you let him catch you staring?_

*** 

Kurama had regained consciousness to find a soothing coolness on his brow and the comforting rhythmic massage. _Must be Yukina._ Yukina had always acted as a surrogate nurse for them. He slowly opened his eyes to thank her and was startled. Instead of ice-blue hair and blue eyes, he found reddish-brown hair and red eyes, also staring at him…_Hitori?_

Before he could utter a word, she had fled the room. Exasperation flashed through his eyes as he pulled himself up and propped himself on a pillow, sighing. _Why is it that every time I so much as look at her, she runs from me? Do I look like a monster or something?_

Out in the hall, footsteps thudded noisily on the wooden floor, warning that he was going to have company any minute now. 

"Heeey there! Glad to see you're back with the living." Yusuke, grinning that maddening grin (the one that reduced his eyes to reversed half-moons and enlarged his mouth to fill the lower part of his face), was the first to reach him as everyone spilled into the room, bouncing on the left side of his bed.. 

"Hyahahaha!" A loud laugh, obviously Kuwabara's by the sound and tone of it, rang out from behind Yusuke. "I knew Kurama wouldn't let something piddly like a demon plant kill him." 

"Kuwabara-san!" Yukina reprimanded him. 

Kurama smiled, intending to respond to Kuwabara's quip, but before he could do so, Keiko had come up on his other side with a fixed look on her face. _Uh-oh! Here it comes, I'm in for it now._

A slight wrinkle in his brow and a resigned expression settled on his face, small signals, but one that Yusuke immediately recognized. He knew what it meant. After all, he had always been the recipient of Keiko's reprimands before, it was nice to see someone else on the receiving end. He doubled over in convulsed laughter. 

Keiko threw Yusuke an irritated look but her gaze remained on Kurama. She wasn't about to be distracted by Yusuke's antics. "Kurama." She said, dragging Kurama's attention away from Yusuke. "Why didn't you tell us about Janen-Ju?" 

_Hmmnnn…well she said that mildly enough, I guess she isn't that angry. Good!_ Kurama sighed and told Keiko dryly. "I didn't want to worry you guys." 

"Nice try." Keiko quirked up an eyebrow, a skeptical look on her face. 

"I could have told you that wouldn't have worked." Yusuke guffawed. 

_If I was Hiei, I could probably just glare at Keiko and that would be the end of it. _Kurama felt a twinge as he remembered Hiei. Even after three years, he still couldn't fully accept the fact that Hiei had thrown him and everyone else over for Mukuro. 

"Kurama…I'm waiting…" 

Kurama sighed, his thoughts interrupted by Keiko's impatient voice. _She's even worse than my own mother. _A resigned expression settled on his face. 

*** 

"Seiya, Katsura and Ririka have just arrived., my Lord!" 

"Excellent, we have only to wait for the four. And then I will have my revenge at last." 

*** 

Day 11 

Tonk. 

Hitori was idly watching the hollow bamboo's left end spill its watery contents and rise up again when it was drained, only to be filled with water and tip over again. 

Tonk. 

The action repeated endlessly, catching Hitori's fascinated gaze. Her hand was playing with the water in the small pond. She didn't notice the figure in yellow that approached her. If she had noticed, she would have rushed off somewhere else, like she had done the past few days since Kurama had gotten better. 

But she didn't notice until it was too late. By the time she realized who it was, Kurama was only a few inches away from her. Still, she attempted to rise. 

"Stay." Kurama said softly, his hand was on her right shoulder, preventing her from standing up. His eyes were gentle and reassuring but Hitori didn't notice because she kept her eyes downcast. She had to, because she was sure that if she looked up, he would see the roiling emotions that his near presence evoked in her. Because of this, she also didn't see the single red rose Kurama held out at her in his left hand. 

Kurama had noticed how Hitori had been avoiding him for the past few days. _How can I not notice? _He thought wryly. _I only have to come into a room and she'd disappear. _No one had ever treated him like that before. In fact, eversince he had left Meioh School and entered college, people, especially girls, seem to flock to his side. Not that he did anything spectacular. He was still the quiet, calm Kurama he had always been. He had gotten quite used to the attention. 

That's why he became perplexed when Hitori started avoiding him like the plague. He had thought on it and came up with the realization that he had been quite cruel and callous the day he had found out Hitori was kitsune. _She must hate me for what I did. _Guilt began to set in. And it didn't sit well with him at all. He tried to apologize many times before but he couldn't quite catch her. Today had been a godsend. Hitori had been too preoccupied to notice as he stealthily approached. _My days as a youkai thief are paying off after all…_

"Hitori, I have to tell you something." Kurama started out, sitting beside Hitori, his gaze fastened on her face, waiting for a reply. She remained silent, her eyes on the bamboo. 

Tonk. 

Minutes passed by. _How can I apologize if she doesn't even look at me. _Kurama thought, irritated. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _He started to rise then reconsidered. _I have to set things straight_. He sat back down. " I'm sorry, Hitori, for what I did days ago." 

Tonk. 

No reaction from Hitori. He plowed on. "It just took me aback to hear that a kitsune assassin had penetrated my circle of friends. That's why I reacted that way. I'm really very sorry and it won't happen again. I promise." 

Tonk. 

Still no movement from Hitori except for her eyes, which darted over the whole scenery, anywhere but him. This irritated him, enough to make his voice rise. "Look, I know you're angry at me but could you at least look at me? This is hard enough as it is…" 

"I'm not angry at you." Was Hitori's quiet reply. 

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Kurama said more softly, not wanting to do anything that would cause Hitori to clam up but wanting to know the answer. 

Hitori shrugged. "I just thought you wouldn't want to see me for a while, so you wouldn't remember the incident." _That and because I don't think I can bear to see your eyes reflect the loathing you must feel for me, knowing I'm kitsune._

Relief flooded through Kurama. "Is that all? Well, I don't blame you for what happened…at least not now." 

"Really?" At last Hitori looked at him, tilting her head at an angle. "You forgive me so easily? I would think that's impossible." She shrugged and shifted her gaze back to the pond. "If it was me instead of you I wouldn't have forgiven **me** easily." 

Kurama smiled at the frankness in Hitori's tone. _But you haven't been inside my head like I have been in yours. Janen-ju has given me insights into your personality that I wouldn't have deduced by myself. But I'm not telling you that now am I? I have a feeling you'd beat me to a pulp if you knew I'd been inside your head. _"But you aren't me, are you?" He raised the almost forgotten rose 

up near her face, startling Hitori who looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. Kitsune don't give flowers. Here, take it. It's my peace offering." 

Too intent on their conversation, the two didn't hear the rustling bushes to their left… 

"Stop shoving." Kuwabara whispered, digging an elbow into Yusuke's side. 

The two were crouching near the pond, trying hard to masquerade as bushes. Both had noticed as Kurama had approached Hitori and both were curious to what he would say. 

"You stop shoving, Kuwabara!"" Yusuke whispered back, jabbing his elbow into Kuwabara's ribcage. "You're wriggling so much, I'm surprised they haven't seen us yet." 

"I can't help it! My legs are cramping up…uh-oh…" Kuwabara started to fall to the side, waving his arms wildly, trying to stay upright. "…help!" 

Yusuke hauled him up to his side. "Ssshh, they might hear …" 

"What was that?" Kurama's head swiveled to the side, looking at the bush suspiciously. 

"Coo! Coo!" 

Yusuke rustled the leaves a bit to imitate the supposed bird Kuwabara and he were supposed to be. 

"Coo! Coo!" 

"Oh, it was just a pigeon." Kurama shrugged and turned back to Hitori. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a silent sigh of relief. 

Tok! 

"Idiot!" Yusuke bopped Kuwabara one. "You could have blown our cover. Now settle down and be quiet…" 

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! What are you doing there?" Keiko stood on the veranda perplexed and saw Kurama and Hitori talking by the pond. Understanding dawned on her. "Oh!" 

She was going to take it back but was too late. Kurama and Hitori had stopped talking to look at the direction she had been looking at. _Yikes! Think of something, Keiko or Yusuke will never forgive you. I know! _"Hey you guys, have you gotten the roots that Yukina and I need from there?" 

Fortunately, Yusuke and Kuwabara were quick to catch on. They tore some innocent plants from the ground and stood up, waving to Keiko. 

"Oi! We got them Keiko!" Yusuke told her cheerily. To further the deception, he turned around and tried to look startled when he saw the two by the stream. "Oh, Kurama, Hitori! How long have you two been there?" 

"Eeeey?" Kuwabara got into the spirit of things, waving the uprooted plants around. "You guys have been there all the time and didn't even help us? How could you?" 

He turned towards Kurama who, for some reason, was laughing. Kurama turned to face Keiko. "For what reason do you need these plants?" 

_Oh, no! _"Uh, for cooking, what else?" Keiko fibbed. 

"Then I don't think I'm going to eat today." Kurama said, a smile still dancing in his eyes. 

_What the devil is he so happy about? _Yusuke thought, scratching an arm that was becoming increasingly itchy. 

"Nani? That's not a nice thing to say Kurama! Are you implying that I don't cook well?" Keiko's eyes narrowed to slits. 

"No, Keiko, of course not. Its just that…" Kurama couldn't go on. He couldn't help laughing as he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara scratch their arms. 

Hitori continued where Kurama left off, smiling a little herself. "What he is trying to say is that the plants Yusuke and Kuwabara are holding aren't meant to be eaten…" 

"Naze? Why?" A startled Keiko asked Hitori. 

"They're poison ivy." Hitori said, smiling. 

"Yikes!" Kuwabara and Yusuke dropped the plants like hot potatoes and rushed to the pond, trying to wash off the itch while Keiko, Kurama and Hitori laughed. 

*** 

That night as Hitori got ready for bed, she saw a single red rose placed on her pillow. The first of many to come… 

She picked it up and placed it beside the other one she had gotten earlier with a thoughtful look and a quiet smile… 

*** 

Day 13 

"Hiiitorriiii!" 

Yusuke was opening and slamming every door in the dojo, searching for Hitori. He was mumbling to himself as well. "Now where did she go off to…that girl isn't around when I want her…" He stopped in the living room and shouted. "Its no use, Hitori. Even if you hide I'm going to find you, so you might as well show yourself. We're training whether you want to or not." 

After a few minutes of silence, "Alright, so you aren't anywhere inside, what about outside…", Yusuke stomped off outside and saw Kurama by the pond, reading. 

"Ohayo, Kurama! Have you seen Hitori?" 

"Ohayo, Yusuke. I believe you've just missed her. She went to the town with Keiko. Shopping for food, I think." 

"Darn! And just when I got up so early too. Now who do I get to train with me?" Yusuke's tone was disappointed. Then an idea dawned on him. _Aha! _He started to ask Kurama… 

"Oh no, Yusuke." Kurama held up his hands as if to ward Yusuke off. He had read Yusuke's intent. "I'm not going to train with you so forget it." 

"Awww, please? Pretty please! I haven't trained since Hitori got hurt and that's a long time ago." Yusuke pleaded. "I promise I'll go easy on you." 

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. _Wrong tactic, Yusuke. _"Go easy on me, huh?" I'm not going to fall for that trick, my pride's unassailable, so forget…on second thought, why not?" Kurama changed his mind. "I could use the practice." 

*** 

"Keiko?" 

"Yes, Hitori?" Keiko looked up from the carrots she was choosing to give Hitori a smile. _Good, you're finally going to say something. I was afraid you were gonna keep it in all day. _Hitori had been silent all throughout the trip to town, seemingly intent on something. And Keiko had been hiding her amusement. After all, she had a pretty good idea what this preoccupied state was a result of. "Is there something on your mind?" 

Hitori blushed a little, her eyes looking down on the ground and her feet tracing circles in the floor. "Uh…well, I just wanted to ask about Yusuke and you, if it's ok…" 

"Sure, why not? Fire away." Keiko said, tossing a few carrots inside the shopping cart Hitori was pushing and walking to the radish section, motioning Hitori forward. 

Hitori followed Keiko. "Well, you and Yusuke go back a long time and I just wanted to ask…how did you know that Yusuke was the one for you?" 

*** 

"How did you know that Keiko was the one for you?" Kurama asked Yusuke after just evading one of Yusuke's rei gun. 

"Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi." 

The question distracted Yusuke a bit from the rose whip that came his way. "Say what?" He backflipped away from Kurama. 

"How did you know that Keiko was the one for you…" Kurama repeated impatiently, manipulating the whip skillfully, trying to hit Yusuke. 

"Hey, you improved some…" Yusuke said appreciatively, evading the cracking whip again and again. He saw Kurama's impatience. "Ok, ok. How did I know, right? Hmmnnn…I don't know, I just did I guess." He said nonchalantly. And with a burst of speed too fast for Kurama to see, Yusuke emerged from a series of jumps to appear behind him. "Ha! Got you. REI GUN!" 

*** 

"You just know." 

Keiko's reply puzzled Hitori. "How can you just know?" 

"That's a hard one, Hitori. I think it varies, a case-to-case basis actually. With Yusuke and I, well, we were classmates for such a long time, friends before that. But from the start, I knew that he'd be the one for me." She smiled, remembering the past. "Of course, it was harder to convince Yusuke. You know how he is, a hammer would be more subtle than he would be." She looked at Hitori and they both laughed. 

*** 

"How can you just know?" Kurama was just as puzzled as Hitori had been. He sat down on the practice room floor, looking relatively unruffled, and only slightly dirty, a big contrast to Yusuke's sweaty, dirty self. 

"Damn, I really can't figure out how you stay so clean." Yusuke's tone was admiring as he threw himself down beside Kurama. 

Kurama just shrugged. "Hey, answer the question…" 

"How can I, when you throw such hard ones in the first place." Yusuke sighed, bringing his hands up behind his head. Kurama nudged him. "Alright, alright. How can I know…hmmnnn…if Keiko was to hear this…she'd probably tell you something like I had to be hit by a hammer to realize…" He grinned that large grin of his. "But contrary to Keiko's opinion, I didn't have to be hit by a hammer. Don't tell her this but I really knew from the start." Yusuke stared off into the distance. "I was just too stubborn to admit it but I did know…" 

_That isn't much help! _Kurama thought to himself. _How can one just know?_ He didn't realize that he had sighed out loud. 

"Incidentally," Yusuke said, turning to face him, his eyes alight with mischief, "why are you asking?" 

*** 

_How can one just know? _A perplexed look marred Hitori's features and she remembered the roses that she always found on her pillow every night. She was concentrating too hard on the question that she didn't see Keiko stop in front of her. The shopping cart met Keiko's rear end. 

"Ouch." 

"Sorry, Keiko…" 

"It's alright." Keiko rubbed the offended body part. "As I was saying…why did you ask?" Keiko's eyes danced with mischief. _Of course, I know why you're asking. I just want to see if you're going to tell me…_

She saw Hitori turn a bright, bright red. "N…no reason. Oh, look! There's the meat section." Then, as if there were dogs chasing after her, Hitori took off down the aisle. "C.mon, Keiko!" 

Keiko smiled a knowing smile and followed Hitori. 

*** 

"No reason at all." Kurama told Yusuke nonchalantly, seemingly cool and unperturbed on the outside, but inside he was panicking. 

"Really now…" Yusuke was unconvinced. 

"Anyway, I have to go…" Kurama frantically searched for an excuse. "…take a shower. That fight made me sticky." He pushed himself up. "By the way, nice fight, Yusuke…" 

"Back at you…" Yusuke called after the hurrying Kurama, smiling knowingly. 

*** 

Day 18 

"Sayonara, Hitori, Kurama! And don't forget to buy the sake for the chicken!" Yusuke waved at the disappearing couple and walked back to the dojo with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

Shnik! 

"Ok, guys, the coast is clear." Yusuke slid the door closed and sat down next to Keiko, flashing a thumbs-up sign. "So what do you guys have to report?" He looked at each face. "Any progress?" 

"That would depend…" Yukina said, hesitantly, "on what you call progress." 

"Anything is progress, as far as I'm concerned." Yusuke told her, grinning. 

"After the poison ivy incident," Keiko paused, smiling a little at the remembered farce, "I saw Kurama pointing out some star constellations to Hitori that night. And you know how Hitori can get when she gets into something that interests her." 

Everyone smiled. Hitori had an insatiable hunger for knowledge. Ever since the first few days when Keiko had taught her the basic alphabet, Hitori had asked questions about almost everything and read a lot. _She's really so perfect for Kurama._

"I bet she grilled Kurama on the subject. He he he!" Eugene smirked a little. He had been Hitori's first victim and he still remembered the endless questions. He turned back towards the others. "What else?" 

"Well, I followed them the next day like Keiko said…" Yukina seemed hesitant. Hitori had gone into the forest for her habitual walk and they had noticed how Kurama had followed her. Everyone had pushed Yukina to follow them, telling her that she would be the least suspicious. She had been against spying on the two but had been overruled. 

"And?" Yusuke prompted her. "It's alright, Yukina, we know how you feel about spying but its really for their good you know…" 

Yukina sighed. "Kurama caught up with Hitori about halfway through and they sort of just walked together for a while." 

"What about you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked the red-orange topped boy at Yukina's side. 

"I think they caught on to us after that." Kuwabara told Yusuke thoughtfully. 

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Ey? Why do you think that?" 

"Well, we haven't really been all that subtle." Kuwabara said reflectively. "A charging bull would have been subtler, come to think of it." He grinned. "Anyway, haven't you guys noticed how they never got together alone after that walk in the forest?" 

"Impossible. I doubt they noticed at all." Yusuke said disbelievingly. 

"Kuwabara has a point." Keiko lapsed into reflection. 

"Ey?" 

"I have noticed how Hitori seem to make excuses everytime we try to get them alone together. What do you think, Yukina?" 

"Sou…I agree with Keiko and Kuwabara-san, Yusuke." 

"Ey? Are you all nuts?" Yusuke told them. "What do you mean? They still talk…" 

"And that's all they do!" Kuwabara burst out. "Talk! Nothing else but! Oh, they also steal glances when they think the other isn't looking but that's it." Frustration was evident in his tone. 

"Oooh!" Keiko let out a small scream of utter frustration. "I don't get it at all. I know they like each other, we know they like each other, don't they know they like each other? They've certainly given enough signs to show they do." 

Yusuke went quickly from being frustrated to being amused. It was a rare treat to see Keiko so ruffled. "Maybe they need to be hit on the head with a hammer?" He suggested playfully, striving to make his eyes widen in supposed innocence. 

Hearing the words she had said to Hitori only days ago, Keiko looked at Yusuke suspiciously but was met with the most innocuous of expressions. She let it pass. 

"Maybe they're just shy?" Yukina suggested. 

Kuwabara snorted. He doubted that very much. Both were youkai and warriors, whoever heard of youkai or warriors being shy. _Silly thought. _But he wasn't going to be the one to point it out to Yukina. He didn't want to hurt his love's feelings. 

"I doubt it, Yukina." Keiko answered her. "Quiet maybe, but shy? Kurama, we all know. He's just quiet. Hitori too. I mean, she never balks at meeting people or expressing her opinions when needed." 

"So what the hell is the matter then?" Yusuke interrupted her musings. "Why aren't they together?" He folded his arms. " They should be." 

"Perhaps, they need a catalyst." Keiko said. 

"A what?" Yusuke asked, not understanding. 

"A catalyst, stupid." Kuwabara told him. "Something to get them together, a thing or a third person or something…" 

Boink! 

An apple bounced off of Kuwabara's head. 

"Ouch!" Kuwabara rubbed his head. 

"That's what you get for calling me stupid, you idiot!" Yusuke smirked. 

"Stop that, Yusuke." Keiko swatted him absentmindedly. "Now what can we do about this?" 

_Catalyst…_A light bulb appeared above Kuwabara's head. "I have an idea. Leave it up to me you guys…"   


TBC ^_~ Comments onegai? Not much angst in this chapter…more funnies I guess ^^ 


	6. Chaos

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 4/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Wai wai! All good people who commented, I'm sorry for being so reticent. Here's the next part and its longish! ^-^ 

I tell you guys its hard not to write yaoi, really really hard! And this will prolly be my one and only hety fic for a very long time. (Hopefully not. I need to be normal. lol)

Anyways, on with the ficcie!

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 6

"I really don't see why Keiko couldn't have come with me on this…" Hitori sighed, staring straight ahead at the tree-lined path, all too conscious of the boy walking beside her. Her voice was clear and steady, a feat achieved through iron control over vocal cords that threatened to close up every time Kurama came near her. It was something that baffled her, an illogical event spurred on by nothing within her experience as a kitsune.

__

He is only a guy, Hitori, just a guy. Think Yusuke or Kuwabara. Somehow it wasn't the same, her mind conjuring up the goofy faces of both Yusuke and Kuwabara whenever they were ribbing each other. Something she couldn't envision Kurama being goofy. She shook her head. _Nothing to be afraid of, really._ Big words from someone who had taken pains to avoid being alone with Kurama the past few days.

"Oh, I don't mind, I wasn't really doing anything." Kurama shrugged, smiling down at her. Hitori didn't know it but Kurama wouldn't have minded even if he had a ton of homework to do. Ever since the walk in the woods (he remembered the quiet companionship they had shared, something he had only felt with Shiori-kaasan and Hiei, the rightness of being in her presence), he had decided that kitsune or not, Hitori had become an important part of his life. 

He was startled. Nothing like this had ever happened to him in his thousands of years as a kitsune. He wasn't sure, but could it possibly be the same feelings Yusuke had for Keiko? What Kuwabara felt for Yukina?

Unknown to Kurama, Hitori's thoughts were also on the same topic his was on, although it was on a different bend. Like Kurama, Hitori had been thinking of the feelings she had whenever Kurama was around. She had been reading some books Keiko had left in her room (romance novels that Keiko had stuffed into the philosophical books Hitori had borrowed) and the symptoms she had been feeling—the accelerated pulse and pounding heart, the stuttering and blushing— all had been symptoms of "falling in love". But what was love? In the Kitsune tribe, there was no such thing, only cold cruelty and callousness. Love was a puzzling enigma she couldn't conceive of. All she knew was that she was happy everytime she talked to Kurama. 

But unlike Kurama, she was trying valiantly to fight off the emotions she was feeling. Now that everyone had accepted her again, her thoughts had turned back to her father and the Kitsune tribe. Now that she was happy here in the Ningenkai, she couldn't help but feel apprehension.

She **had **broken Kitsune law and her one-month was almost up. Whether she liked to or not, she knew she would be dragged back to the Makai. Yusuke and the others would certainly fight the messengers but kitsune were cunning and persistent. Someday, maybe not by the end of the month or the year, but someday the kitsune would catch them all off guard and she wouldn't be here anymore. 

There was also the problem of Fox-Fire and her father. She didn't think they would ever understand if she told them she liked her former target. She sighed. No, there was no way out of it. Before she really "fell in love" with Kurama, she had to distance herself from him. She wondered about just how much had changed about her after 3 months. Before, she would have been on her guard every time, expecting treachery from all sides, only relaxing when it was Fox-Fire who was with her. She hadn't had an opportunity to laugh at all. Now here she was, laughing with ningens, sleeping under the same roof, enjoying this walk in the company of a man who had gone from target to friend and more in a short span of time.

And what about Kurama? Surely her father would not stop at her failure to kill the Silver Fox. He would send others after he had punished her. Her face crumpled with worry for Kurama. So far, the power she sensed in him couldn't even compare to her, and she was only a five-tailed kitsune. If Fox-fire had been the one her father sent, Kurama would be killed…

She had been so deep in thought that she was startled to find a rose staring at her in the face, a perfect copy of the roses she always found on top of her pillow every night.

"You looked so preoccupied that I felt I had to do something to cheer you up." Kurama said with a slight smile.

Hitori's face lightened a bit. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Make roses out of thin air." 

Kurama shrugged. "I just do. It's a part of my power."

"I've never known a kitsune who used rose weapons before, thorny brambles and vines maybe but never roses." Hitori brought the flower to her face and inhaled the sweet aroma.

"You're right. There isn't any." Kurama replied, pausing for a few minutes to appreciate the lush greenness of the forest. "When I was still in the Makai, my power of plant manipulation extended only to demonic plants. My whip came from thorn-filled demon vines as well. No roses. Not until Shiori-kaasan…" 

__

His ningen mother? What does she have to do with it? Before Hitori could voice her question, a rose appeared out of thin air and Kurama twirled it between his fingers. A faraway look entered his eyes as he began to speak. "I love red roses. Did you know that there's a myth that said all roses were white before. It was a princess' blood that dyed the rose red. She had killed herself after she found out that her lover died in a war. After that, many of the kingdom's roses had the reddest tinge. Those were the stories Kaasan always told me. When I was young I used to wonder about that…it seemed a crime to have white roses, somehow white roses don't seem as alive as red ones." Kurama shook his head a little, as if to banish the thought.

"Do you know that the reddest, most sweet-scented roses have the sharpest thorns? The more beautiful the rose, the harder it is to pluck them. It would seem that the thorns are protecting their prize. " Kurama smiled a little smile. "I remember, Shiori-kaasan used to call me her little rose-brambles back when I was a baby. I used to kick and cry whenever anyone except Kaasan picked me up from the crib. She had always told people that I was just showing my "thorns". I remember she kept insisting that all they needed were patience and understanding."

"Is there a point in all this?" Hitori asked impatiently. She didn't see the point of Kurama's ramblings. 

That shook Kurama out of his reminiscing. "Ah, the famous kitsune impatience, its been a long time since I encountered it." _Except for Hiei that is. _"The point is, roses only manifested themselves when I became a ningen. Once I gained human emotion. That is why you will never see a kitsune with roses in their repertoire. They don't have the human element."

__

Oh. Hitori colored a little, embarrassed at her rudeness and inability to follow his line of thought. They lapsed into silence as each of them became alone with their thoughts.

"Oniisan! Onesan!" A little boy appeared in front of them, smiling up at them with a brochure in his outstretched hands. He looked so endearing and trusting that Hitori couldn't help but return his smile.

Kurama bent to take the brochure and ruffle the boy's hair, he was smiling affectionately.

"Orei, ototosan! Here buy yourself some candy."

"Wow! Domo arigato gozaimasu, oniisan, onesan!" The little boy bowed to them and ran off to the nearest candy store.

Kurama straightened and examined the brochure.

"What does it say?" Hitori was still smiling.

"Something about a ' Summer Beach Festival'…"

"Oh, I heard Keiko talk about that. When is it?"

"It starts tomorrow and will go on all week."

"Knowing Keiko, we'll probably be going. Anyway, we'd better get that sake…"

***

"Ake and Shuki are here already, aren't they?" The dark voice hissed at the cowled figure that wavered in the darkness of the Reikai.

"Hai, so desu. The only ones left are Akemi… and him."

"Yessss…." The voice was brimming over with dark delight. 

"I think that now would be a good time to let **him** go."

***

Day 19

"Oy, Yusuke!" Keiko called out, "This spot should be fine." she pointed to the spot where she was standing and waved to the others. Keiko was wearing her favorite emerald one-piece bathing suit and was drawing no small amount of male attention.

"Hoo hoo! Its hot, hot, hot!" Yusuke was jumping around in the sand in his blue trunks (haven't you guys noticed how Yusuke loves blue? And jeans?). He was followed by Yukina in her ice-blue suit. Kuwabara was acting goofy again, covering up Yukina with a blanket and glaring at the guys that were looking at her. An action that amused the others. 

Behind them was Hitori who didn't don a bathing suit. However, because of the heat, she had opted to forsake her usual outfit consisting of a long-sleeved karate gi (filched from Yusuke) and changed into one of the cooler sleeveless dresses Keiko had given her, much to Keiko's and Kurama's secret delight. Kurama, as usual, was dressed impeccably in tight blue jeans and a shirt, the only concession he made was to open up the shirt up to the fourth button, exposing a lot of his chest.

Yusuke placed the blanket on the sands and plopped down on it. "Whew. That was close. My tootsies were getting burned." He blew on his foot.

Kuwabara was still glaring at the guys that were looking their way.

"Stop that, Kuwabara-san, you're acting childish. Now sit here beside me and enjoy the day." Yukina patted the place beside her.

Kuwabara sighed and sat down. "Gomen nasai, Yukina. I can't help it. You should have worn a dress in the first place, like Hitori." He pointed to Hitori who had sat down next to Keiko.

"Like Hitori what?" Hitori asked as she sat down. She had only caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Kuwabara thinks Yukina should have just worn a dress like you. If you ask me I think he's just jealous because lots of guys like looking."

Kuwabara blushed. "Keiko!"

"Well, its true!"

Everyone laughed at this.

Keiko stood up. "Well, I'm going swimming. No use wasting the day. Anyone coming with me?" She ran towards the waves.

"I am." Yusuke ran to catch up. 

"Wait for me, Keiko, Yusuke." Yukina said and turned towards Kuwabara. "Coming, Kuwabara-san?"

"No, I'll catch up later. I wanna rest awhile." Kuwabara told her, craning his neck to look around.

"Alright. What about you guys?" Yukina asked Hitori and Kurama.

"No, not me. You know how I hate water." Hitori told Yukina, smiling. "I think I'll stay here and enjoy the sun instead. What about you, Kurama?"

"No, I'll stay here. Besides, I didn't bring any swimming trunks. You go on, Yukina and enjoy. We'll look after Kuwabara for you. See that he doesn't get into trouble." Kurama joked.

"Okay. See you guys!" As she ran to catch up with Keiko and Yusuke, Kuwabara just gave her a distracted wave. _Kuwabara is acting strange, I think he's up to something…_ She shrugged. _Oh well, I'm sure its nothing. He loves the water, he'll catch up._

Kuwabara didn't come in the water at all, staying on the blanket with Kurama and Hitori until Yukina and the others came back.

__

Damn, why isn't she here yet? Kuwabara was a little on edge. He had been expecting her to show up just as they arrived on the beach…

"Shuuichi-saaaaan!"

__

There she is. He smiled and watched as a girl in a fetching yellow bikini ran right up to their blanket. A startled Kurama turned around to see who was calling him and recognized the girl. He smiled. "Ohayo, Akari-san…Kyara-san!" He said, noticing another figure behind Akari.

"May we sit here with you?"

"Why not, Akari-san? The more the merrier." Keiko told her, getting over the surprise she felt at seeing Kurama's classmate.

"Oh, Kuwabara-san, Keiko-San! You're here too. Konnichiwa!" Akari bowed. "Oh, Shuichi-san." She sat down next to Kurama and only just noticed Hitori at Kurama's left side and Yukina near Kuwabara. "I see you have other friends." She smiled. "Hello, my name is Akari Saeba. This is my friend Kyara. We're Shuichi-san's classmates."

"Oh, that's right you haven't met our other friends have you?" Keiko told her since Kurama seemed too surprised to talk. "This is my fiance, Yusuke." She introduced Yusuke who nodded in reply. "This is Yukina, Kuwabara's girlfriend." Yukina blushed but managed to say hello. Keiko paused. She knew Akari had a crush on Kurama. _Who doesn't? The whole school knows except Kurama. _"And this is Hitori….Ku…that is, Yusuke's…cousin." 

"Konnichiwa, Akari-san. Kyara-san." Hitori smiled at them.

A glint of knowledge flashed through Akari's eyes. She had heard the slight pause and somehow knew that that wasn't what Keiko had been about to say. _Why do I feel that she is competition? _She narrowed her eyes to look at Hitori again, noting the prettiness of the girl and the long luxuriant brown hair. She smiled to herself and lifted her chin up in a challenging manner and scooted closer to Kurama. 

Keiko was in a panic. She had seen Akari sizing Hitori up and she knew that the girl felt that Hitori was competition. _I wonder what Hitori is feeling…_She looked towards Hitori to find the girl edging farther away from Akari and Kurama. _This couldn't be a coincidence because if it is, it's a bad coincidence. I wonder who invited her…_Her gaze slid to the only person she knew capable of doing so and saw Kuwabara smiling that sly grin of his. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm hungry. I think I'll go down to the canteen. Hey Yukina, didn't you tell me you were hungry too?" Her eyes were sending signals to Yukina.

"I didn't.." Yukina caught the glint in Keiko's eyes and changed her mind. "Oh, right. I am hungry. I'll go with you."

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, why don't you come with us?" Keiko suggested, pulling Yusuke up.

__

"Sure. I'm always up for a snack." Yusuke told her.

"I think I'll come with you guys." Hitori started to rise.

"No!" Keiko told her almost vehemently surprising almost everyone. She smiled to take the sting out and told Hitori in a softer tone. "No, you should stay here. We can handle it. Just tell us what you want to eat and we'll get it for you. Besides, someone should watch the blanket. So what do you guys wanna eat?" 

Hitori sighed. "Just iced tea, please."

"Me too." Kurama told Keiko. She could see Kurama was a bit uneasy at Akari's close proximity.

"What about you Akari, Kyara?"

"Nothing for me, thank you." Akari said not taking her eyes from Kurama.

"No, thanks. I want to take a swim." Kyara told them and ran off to the sea.

"Well, we're going…" Keiko said and walked off, straining to hear what would happen next.

"Shuichi-san, why don't you show me around? This is my first time here…" Akari's voice seemed to be just a little bit flirtatious for Keiko's taste.

"Alright." 

__

Idiot. Keiko thought. _How can you buy such a line?_

"Hitori, do you want to come along?"

"N…no, I think I'll stay here, Kurama-san. Someone's got to watch the blanket." 

Keiko ground her teeth in frustration as she heard Hitori's last remark.

***

"What got into your cockamamie head to ask Akari here?" Keiko burst out.

"Well, it just sort of came to me." Kuwabara said scratching his head. The three had cornered him in the canteen. "You did say that we needed a catalyst…"

"I can tell you did something stupid, Kuwabara. Hee hee hee…" Yusuke was enjoying this.

Keiko interrupted him. "But I didn't say we needed Akari here. What did you tell her anyway? The last time I saw her, she was too shy to tell Kurama anything. Now she's all over him…"

Kuwabara had the grace to blush. "I sort of told her that Kurama's very dense in those kinds of things and that she had to act more noticeable."

"You what?" This from Yukina much to everyone's surprise. "That's a stupid thing to do, Kuwabara-san."

"Not only is it stupid. You might just jeopardize what we've done so far. Did you see how Hitori reacted when she saw Akari?" If steam could come out of Keiko's ears, people would be screaming for a fire extinguisher.

This stopped Yusuke from laughing. "It might?" His own eyes narrowed. "Boy are you gonna get it this time, Kuwabara." Yusuke jumped at Kuwabara.

"Halp, Keiko, Yukina!"

"I'm sorry Kuwabara-san but what you did was too stupid. You deserve this." Yukina seemed just a little miffed.

Kuwabara sighed. _I thought it was a good idea. Guess it wasn't. _ He concentrated on blocking Yusuke's punches.

***

__

The day was a total disaster! Keiko sighed, combing her hair. They had returned to find Hitori alone on the blanket. She had been staring unseeing at the sea. And when Keiko gave her the iced tea, she had waved it away and excused herself to go back to the dojo saying she wasn't feeling so well. Keiko could tell that Hitori was really disturbed because she hadn't noticed how beat up Kuwabara was. When Kurama had returned, they were surprised to find Akari clinging to him like glue. This had thoroughly disgusted Keiko who tried hard not to let Akari see.

They had returned home to an empty dojo with no Hitori. Not that Kurama was there to notice, Keiko snorted. Akari had dragged him off to town to let him see where she was staying. _Kurama really should learn how to say no. _She knew that Kurama was worried about Hitori too because he had kept glancing towards the dojo.

Hitori had returned home later that night looking better although Keiko could feel her hiding something. She had asked what was wrong and had been rewarded with a brilliant smile and a flippant "Nothing's wrong." Keiko had stopped asking after that and had retired. Now she was stewing. _Kuwabara and his stupid ideas! Its all his fault! I have to do something._

***

Hitori was lying in her bed unable to sleep, unidentified feelings were buffeting her insides and thoughts. The day had started so promisingly until Akari had come along. She had seen the look of challenge upon the other girl's face, so much like a challenging kitsune warrior, and she had felt like bashing her pretty face in, especially when she had gotten Kurama to come with her. After that, she couldn't concentrate on what she had been reading. Her thoughts wandered to what the two could be doing and an awful pressure seemed to build up inside of her. That's why she had gone to the woods after she had excused herself from Keiko and the others.

In the woods, she had come to the conclusion that she didn't have the right to feel angry at all. And had decided to stay away from the two while Akari was here. _Retreat under fire_, her lips lifted up in a mocking smile. Definitely unkitsune and against her warrior instincts. _What is happening to me? If Fox-Fire were here, he'd ask me just what I'm doing…_

She couldn't figure herself out at all either. She had made a decision to stay away from Kurama, to keep from "falling in love" with him but now that someone else had entered the picture, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing him with someone else. Hitori breathed a heartfelt sigh. _Being a ningen sure is harder than being kitsune._

The day had been a humiliating one. She concluded. And worst of all, there had been no rose left on her pillow this night…wetness welled up in her eyes and she closed them tightly.

***

Day 21

"Here try these on." Keiko threw several bikinis to Hitori who deftly caught them.

"I don't want to, Keiko." She told Keiko listlessly.

"Come on. We'll be wasting our time here if you don't." Keiko raised an eyebrow and herded Hitori in the direction of the dressing rooms. An incredible feat, especially when both of her arms were full of swimsuits.

"I didn't want to come here in the first place." Hitori protested as Keiko pushed her inside a dressing room. Hitori thought back to this morning when Keiko had barged into her room to announce that they were going shopping. Keiko had then dragged her protesting. _"You've been moping since yesterday. Its time you went and did something about this mess."_ Keiko had told her.

"Now you'd better try those on, alright?" Hitori heard Keiko's muffled voice in the adjoining dressing room.

Hitori sighed. And did as she was told if only to stop Keiko's bullying. She could hear Keiko talk on and on as she put on the first swimsuit.

"I know you're disturbed about Akari being here and don't tell me you're not because you are." Keiko said before Hitori could disagree. "But you can't just go moping off alone, you know. You've got to fight back." Keiko knocked at the dressing room. "Here let me see."

Hitori opened the door hesitantly. She felt bare in the bikini Keiko had chosen. Keiko smiled, noting that Hitori had a lithe and slim body that complimented the bikini. _This plan is going to really work. Kurama had better watch out._

"That's a great design on you. But I think the red or the yellow one will suit you better."

"If I have to buy a swimsuit, can we just buy one like yours or Yukina's? I don't think I'm ready for anything so revealing."

"No. Have you seen what Akari wears? You have to make him notice you, Hitori, and a regular swimsuit isn't going to do that. Besides, I'm buying a bikini myself." Keiko smiled. "It'll surprise Yusuke." She said impishly.

Hitori sighed a long heartfelt sigh. "I still don't see why I should. I have no interest in making Kurama notice me."

Keiko raised an eyebrow and stuck out her tongue. Sign enough to let Hitori know what Keiko thought of that pronouncement.

***

"Ah-ya. Where is Keiko?" Yusuke looked around impatiently. "She told me she'd be here after lunch."

"Stop fidgeting so much Yusuke. They'll be here." Yukina told him placatingly.

"Its just that keeping Akari from dragging Kurama off to who-knows-where is getting harder and harder. I've ran out of excuses as it is." He sighed and looked to where Akari was amusing Kurama with a sandcastle.

Kuwabara sympathized with Yusuke. As the day had progressed, their excuses had gone from logical to downright silly. Akari-san was bound to notice sooner or later. He had also come to the conclusion that it had been a bad idea from the start, instead of urging Hitori to action, Akari-san served as a repellant that made Hitori stay away from Kurama. He fidgeted with guilt, then flinched. His right shoulder was still aching from the beating Yusuke had given him the day before.

A running boy sprayed sand on Kuwabara's cut, making it sting. "Hey, watch it!" But the boy hadn't noticed and kept running. It was then that Kuwabara became aware of several others who were also running towards the same direction. "Nani? What is happening over there?" He craned his head.

Yusuke jumped up. "I'll go see."

"Its probably some new girls on the beach." Kurama told Kuwabara, sitting down on the blanket beside Yukina and trying to get away from Akari at the same time. 

"How would you know, Shuichi-san?" Akari said, foiling Kurama's plan by squeezing in between Yukina and Kurama.

"All those running people are guys." He said.

"Kurama is very perceptive." Yukina said, smiling at Kurama.

"Say, you must be right." Kuwabara said. "Here's Yusuke now. Eeeey? I don't believe it!" Kuwabara was stunned.

"What is it, Kuwabara-san?" Yukina started out and looked in the direction Kuwabara was staring at. "Oh, my…"

Kurama and Akari had also swiveled their heads to find out what had stunned the two. Kurama's eyes narrowed, seeing who was being followed by a group of guys.

"My, aren't those your friends, Keiko and Hitori?"

***

"Hoo! Hoo!"

An owl hooted in the night sky. Keiko smiled while brushing her hair. Today had been a fairly productive day. When Keiko and Hitori had hit the beach in their new bikinis, they've immediately been followed by a group of guys. Just as Keiko had planned. What she didn't plan on was wearing her bikini too but Hitori had been adamant. _"I'm not going to wear this thing if you aren't." _ So Keiko had been forced to wear hers too. A fact that Yusuke hadn't appreciated after seeing just how many guys had followed them. Of course, she had pointed out to Yusuke that many of those guys were looking at Hitori more than at herself. That didn't help either. Yusuke had felt like a big brother seeing his sister being ogled at. He had hustled them to their blanket to find Kurama's eyes narrowed at what Hitori was wearing. Just like Keiko had planned.

Kurama hadn't been able to take his eyes off Hitori the whole day either, much to Keiko's delight and Akari's annoyance. Although he didn't so much as approach her either. How could he? Akari had firmly anchored him to her side. 

Hitori didn't notice how many males had suddenly turned clumsy, seemingly falling over their own feet. But Keiko had noticed just how many of those guys were guys that had wandered near Hitori's vicinity. Those guys tripped even before they could come near her, complaining that something tripped them. Only Keiko had noticed how an out-of-place vine would suddenly pop up in the sand near one of the hovering males and disappeared once it had done its work. This had vastly amused Keiko.

Of course, Hitori hadn't noticed anything at all. She'd been too busy being miserable although she did do a good job of hiding it, pretending to be immersed in the beach activities. A great acting job that Keiko had complimented her upon reaching home. One that Hitori hadn't appreciated. She had been too miserable, had even excused herself from dinner. (Keiko didn't blame her since Akari had inveigled an invitation to eat dinner with them.) A fact that Kurama had noticed and commented on. "_It must have been sunstroke from too much activity. For someone who didn't like the water, she certainly went in enough times. Or maybe it's a case of severe sunburn. She certainly didn't make an effort to cover up."_ Un-nice, un-Kurama and definitely jealous.

Keiko had nonchalantly replied. _"People change their minds, you know. Wait'll you guys see the other bikini Hitori bought…" _Kurama's eyes had narrowed even further.

Keiko smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

__

***

Day 22

Complete disaster had struck! Hitori had run off crying to who-knows-where and Kurama hadn't been able to follow. Now everyone was out looking for Hitori and it was all Akari's fault. 

"Hitori! Hitori! Where are you, Hitori?!" Keiko ran through the forest shouting. She could hear similar shouts in the distance as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina scoured the surroundings for any sign of the girl who had ran crying from the beach…

Everything had been fine that morning. Akari hadn't shown up at the dojo and Keiko had high hopes for the day. Kurama had stuck to Hitori's side from the dojo to the beach after seeing the red bikini Hitori had been wearing. It had even struck Keiko as funny when Kurama glared a little at the guys whose interests wandered to Hitori. He was acting just like Kuwabara had, albeit with much more dignity, but still very much like someone who was very jealous. And Hitori had actually smiled. Hitori's first real smile since Akari had arrived. Then Akari showed her face at the beach and dragged Kurama off to help her. _"It is very important." _Once Kurama had rushed off with Akari, Yusuke had ordered everyone to dress up and follow them. "_After all, if it's that important, they'll need all the help they can get."_ The dear boy could come up with the grandest ideas sometimes.

Starting off a few minutes later than Kurama and Akari had, they didn't come in sight of the two until a few moments later to witness what looked like a cozy situation. Akari was in Kurama's arms. Everything was blurry after that. Hitori had ran off crying and here they were trying to find her.

***

"Yusuke. Seen her yet?"

"No. What about you, Yukina?" Yusuke said, catching his breath and turning to look at Yukina who had just emerged from the forest.

Yukina just shook her head and sat down on the steps beside Keiko.

"Nor have I. She's a fast runner." Kuwabara sprawled down beside Yukina.

Yusuke stood up. "I guess we'd better look again."

"No." Keiko held Yusuke's arm. "I think we should eat lunch first."

"Keiko's right. We'll have more energy then."

"I guess you guys are right."

They all stood up and entered the dojo.

***

Kurama came in running to the dojo just as the four were leaving it. Yusuke had to be restrained. He really wanted to punch Kurama in the face.

"Where's Hitori?" Kurama blurted out before anyone could speak.

"Why should you care, you…"

Keiko clamped a hand down on Yusuke's mouth before he uttered something he couldn't take back.

"Care to explain what happened this morning?" She asked Kurama, preferring to hear his side before getting angry.

"She fainted."

"She…WHAT?" All of them exclaimed.

"Akari fainted. That's why I caught her. Nothing more. That's why I arrived so late. I had to get her to a doctor and find Kyara before leaving her."

"Do you mean all this is just because we jumped to conclusions? Oi!" Yusuke slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes, his anger evaporating.

"You guys know me, you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions in the first place." Kurama said, a note of reproach in his voice.

"Gomen nasai, Kurama-san." Yukina bowed in his direction.

"Hey, look you guys, isn't that Hitori coming up the stairs?" Kuwabara said, smiling.

"But who's that with her?" Yusuke craned his head to look at Hitori's companion. "It looks like a guy."

"A guy? How can that be? Hitori doesn't know anyone else. Unless…" Keiko's eyes narrowed and focused suspiciously on Kuwabara, at the same time that Yusuke and Yukina did. They started to advance.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do it this time." Kuwabara stepped back and had raised both hands to ward off everyone. "I really didn't." Sensing impending doom, he cried out. "Help!"

Kurama didn't notice the three's antics or Kuwabara's call for help. He was too intent on watching Hitori and the stranger. He had a sneaking suspicion that the stranger was not human. No, on closer inspection, he was **sure** the stranger wasn't human. Short silver-gray hair, red eyes, and an outfit that looked suspiciously like what Kurama wore in Youko form, not to mention the eight tails behind him. Kurama's mouth quirked up at the corners. _Almost perfect disguise, kitsune…almost._ The smile vanished just as soon as he saw how Hitori was hanging on to the kitsune's left arm.

"Hello everyone." Hitori waved, looking at Yusuke and the others and avoiding Kurama's eyes.

"Hello Hitori!" Kuwabara's was relieved. _Saved!_

"Who's that with you, Hitori?" Keiko said, forgetting Kuwabara in her curiosity at the stranger.

"Oh, this?" Hitori smiled. "Everyone I would like you to meet Fox-Fire, my oniisan." There was an almost childlike happiness in her tone. "Oniisan, these are my friends. Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara…and Kurama." The hesitation in Hitori's tone was very apparent.

A wary look crossed Yukina's features. She was still koorime and the kitsune had been her enemies. Keiko, being too preoccupied in looking Hitori over, was too concerned with the red-rimmed eyes Hitori sported to give Fox-Fire more than a small little smile. Maybe Kuwabara's reception was the warmest of all. Having been saved from an impending beating, Kuwabara was smiling so widely that Hitori was scared his face might break into two. And Yusuke? Where was he? Hitori looked around to find Yusuke pulling at her oniisan's tails.

"Oohhhh, look, everyone. Five…six…seven…eight! He even has more tails than Hitori."

"Uh, Yusuke, I wouldn't…"

Before Hitori could even complete her warning, Fox-fire had already released a lightning–quick punch at Yusuke. Not that Hitori had anything to worry about…Yusuke easily blocked it and jumped away. 

"Easy fella! I was just joking around." Yusuke was cautiously coming up to a bristling Fox-fire.

"No one touches my tails, let alone a ningen!" He launched himself towards Yusuke in a furious blur, his power burning brightly around him.

"Kitsune-Kaji!"

__

He fights like Hitori. Yusuke swept the fire-fox spirit away with one-hand. "You'd have to do better than that, Fox-boy, if you want to get a piece of me." Yusuke grinned. He knew that the kitsune was too riled to listen to reason. _At least I get to put in a little training. _He thought to himself as he jumped away from Fox-Fire's lightning punches.

***

Kurama walked through the moonlit forest silently, twirling the ever-present long-stemmed rose in his hands. The only sounds in the deepening twilight were those of crickets and an occasional owl. Sounds Kurama didn't notice, being deeply in thought. _Hitori…_lately she had occupied his thoughts to the exclusion of all else. 

He loved talking with her, walking with her and being with her. Even when he had been with Akari-san, his thoughts had always wandered on to Hitori. Not that Hitori could care of course. Kurama scowled, remembering the incidents on the beach and dinner hours before. She was too busy flaunting herself at those idiotic males on the beach and cozying up to her brother. 

Kurama let out a disbelieving sigh. _Brother? If that Fox-fire only had a brotherly interest in her, I'll eat my tails._ The unfamiliar feeling of jealousy ate at him from the inside. A feeling he had only felt in one time before, when Hiei had forsaken him and everyone else for Mukuro. But that had seemed like a light twinge compared to the fire consuming him now. Then, he had been able to hide behind his calm mask. Tonight when he saw Fox-fire throw that proprietary glance over Hitori he almost couldn't help himself. His hands itched to call his rose-whip and strike out at Fox-fire's roaming hands. 

His blood had rose to near boiling point and for the first time in more than three years, he felt the unmistakable lure of his kitsune blood call to him, a small dark voice whispering, tempting him. Heady and strong, a promise of power and strength. So very different from when he had transformed to save Hitori from Yusuke's rei gun. 

Dangerous ground. To transform in the heat of rage would call back the part of him that was the cruel, cunning, Silver Fox. If he had succumbed, the present part of him, the humane veneer he had painstakingly cultivated as Shuichi could well be overwhelmed. Then, Silver Fox would dominate his personality, and because Youko had always hated the weak ningen, it would wipe out every single trace of who Shuichi Kurama was. 

He had almost succumbed to it. And the bastard, Fox-fire knew it, too, as he threw a triumphant glance his way. That had been the one thing that stopped him. He realized that that was exactly what Fox-fire wanted him to do. _You aren't here to just visit your 'sister', are you?_

He remembered the messengers from the Youko-Kitsune tribe from six-months ago, remembered their notification. _"Lord Youko, the Youko-Kitsune Ruler Kawakami wishes you good health. He bids us say that the time of the Great Gathering is at hand. Your presence will be required in the Makai." _

He had been shaken then by the news but had managed to refuse. A bit violently and insultingly, he recalled. Hence, he had surmised that that had been the reason why Hitori had been sent to assassinate him. But it seems it wasn't the case. They still wanted him. _Damn these nine tails._ He had been happy enough with just five. Who would have though that his constant battles protecting the ningenkai with Yusuke and the others would eventually elevate him to nine tails.

__

And is Hitori part of your plan? His mind clouded with doubt at Hitori's innocence. Then he remembered what he saw as he had looked into her mind. _No, if she is, she does not know it at all. At least I am sure of Hitori._

But if a plot was brewing, he knew that his life as a ningen would be in jeopardy, his ningen friends would be in danger too. _Damn the Kitsune!_

***

Lost in his own thought, Kurama hadn't realized that two others were walking in the moonlit forest. He had almost stumbled on them if not for his plant senses that told him Hitori and Fox-Fire were nearby. He quickly hid himself from plain view and eavesdropped._ I'm not eavesdropping! Shiori-kaasan said it isn't good to eavesdrop. I'm just listening in to see that everything's alright._

But that's eavesdropping, Shiori-kaasan would disapprove…His conscious nagged him but he simply ignored it. _Yameru! She is beginning to talk…_

"Alright, Fox-fire." Hitori said, unsmilingly, dropping his arm and her sweet demeanor now that they were alone. 'Why are you here in the ningenkai?"

"My, my. What a great change. And here I thought you had lost your edge, being with the ningens for so long." A taunting half-smile formed on Fox-Fire's lips as he leaned back on a tree.

"Answer the question." Hitori snapped back, not in the mood to play around with her brother.

"The most logical answer would of course be to see you, Hitori." Fox-Fire told her. "I have missed you, you know."

Hitori softened a bit. Since her okaasan had died, Fox-fire had been the only one who had been there for her through her kitsune life, even a kitsune must have feelings left in them. "I missed you too, oniisan." 

"DON'T call me that!"

Hitori was surprised and puzzled at Fox-fire's violent reaction. "What's wrong, Fox-Fire? I have always called you oniisan before…"

__

I tire of this masquerade. Gomen, Tosan, but I want to tell her. Fox-fire resolutely faced Hitori and held her by the shoulders. "There are some things you should know Hitori."

"Like what, oni…Fox-fire?" 

"Things like you shouldn't call me oniisan because we aren't the least bit related…" _There! I said it…_He braced himself for the torrent of questions he thought would be sure to follow and was surprised when he heard Hitori's soft response.

"I know."

"You WHAT?" Red eyes burned like cinders. "You knew? How did you know? And why didn't you tell me? All those years…" Fox-fire was almost sputtering as the words fell from his lips.

__

Precisely because I knew you'd react like this…Hitori's mouth lifted at one corner in a wry grin. "I don't really see why you have to overreact, 'niisan. To all intents and purposes, I should be the one ranting."

__

That hit home. Score one for my side. Hitori thought. She couldn't help but be amused at the bug-eyed open-mouthed expression on Fox-fire's face. "I knew even before I reached 25. 'Kaasan told me that Kawakami-Tosan wasn't my real father and that you weren't really my 'niisan."

"Then why didn't you tell us you knew."

Hitori shrugged. "What for? You didn't seem to mind and Tosan never noticed me anyway. Not until I turned warrior that is."

Kurama was the one who flinched as Hitori uttered the casual sounding words. Because of Janen-Ju, he had seen her memory of how much child-Hitori had longed for her father's approval and the tears of loneliness she had shed when she thought no one was looking.

"But did she tell you who your real father was?" Hitori didn't seem to notice the tenseness in Fox-fire's voice.

Hitori shook her head. "Kaasan only told me that he was not of the kitsune tribe, that my real otosan was a gaijin, a chance-met stranger." Sadness tinged her tone now at the thought of her mother, the only one she had really cared about in the Youko-Kitsune tribe.

__

Gaijin? That's stretching it. Fox-fire thought. Relief flooded him as he realized just how much Hitori knew. "And do you hate me for not telling you?"

"That's silly. How can I hate you? You've been there for me ever since Kaasan died." Hitori's tone lightened. "You protected me when the others teased me. You've been the perfect…" She remembered the times Fox-fire had teased her too. "Hmmnnn….maybe not the most perfect." She said with a teasing grin on her face. "But certainly one of the nicest oniisans ever."

"I told you to never call me oniisan again!" This pronouncement seemed to have come from clenched teeth.

" And why not?" Hitori couldn't understand why Fox-Fire was acting so uptight on such a trifling thing. This made her short temper spark. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

***

Kurama was experiencing mixed emotions. Jealousy was topping the list of course. His hands itched to bring out his rose whip and slice Fox-fire to bits. There was one part of him that didn't want to say or do anything for fear of being caught eavesdropping. _I'm not eavesdropping! _ A part of him wanted to take Hitori away before Fox-fire could say anything else. Another part wanted to shake Hitori. He couldn't believe how naive Hitori was. Fox-fire was on the verge of declaring his feelings for her and she didn't have a clue. 

Before Kurama could decide on what he would do, Fox-fire had moved from the tree he had been leaning on, taken Hitori in his arms, and kissed her full on the lips.

Kurama was so startled he couldn't quite move. 

"That's one good reason." Fox-fire said, letting go of Hitori, a blush staining his cheeks. "I…I love you, Hitori."

__

That's it! No time to waste thinking. I must do something! Kurama was about to step out of the tree he had hidden against but was stopped by Hitori's slow, halting voice.

"I…I… love you too, Fox-fire…."

A lance of pain went through Kurama and he didn't know why but the world suddenly felt like it had caved in. A roaring started in his ears and he couldn't quite see his surroundings as his eyes misted over. His left hand had crushed the almost-forgotten rose in his palm, the petals slowly drifting to the ground, the thorns biting into his flesh. A trickle of blood started to drip to the ground unnoticed…petals and blood forming a disjointed line that followed the fleeing Kurama. 

TBC ^_~ Comments onegai? I write faster with comments…hint hintbol


	7. Loss

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 7/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Here's the next part…I tell you this is one complicated plotline I've been weaving…or at least too complicated for my poor mind ^^ Hope you guys still like it because there is still about 50 pages left of this. O.O Next part will be out on Wednesday. ^^

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 7

"I…I… love you too, Fox-fire…." Hitori said haltingly, surprised at what Fox-fire had done and not a little bit dazed. 

Kitsune never fall in love. Or at least that was what Hitori thought. She had never seen any kitsune male say those words before. And to hear them from Fox-fire, the epitome of a kitsune warrior, was certainly surprising and just a little distressing…she could hardly think, much less say something. But she knew she had to set things straight so she plunged on. 

"…but only as the one who stood by me when I was growing up, the one who played with me and cared for me enough to be there even though the others taunted me. I love you as a brother…as my oniisan. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Iie, Hitori. I cannot accept that. Surely…surely you can love me more than that."

"Gomen nasai, Fox-fire." She shook her head, trying to ease the blow by softening her tone, hoping Fox-fire would listen.

"Iie! I cannot accept that!" Fox-fire raked a hand through his hair and a steely look entered his eyes. "If you will not, then I will make you love me!" He tried to grab Hitori but she knew him too well, had read his movements and was ready for him. She avoided him with ease. (oos: Alright, it's a little trite but I couldn't think of anything else…;;*_*;;)

__

As always, oniisan, you resort to typical kitsune behaviour. "Mizu!" Hitori raised her hand, calling in the element of water. "Tidal Shield!"

Immediately, a shield of water erupted from the ground and surrounded Hitori's form.

"Kitsune Kaji!" A flaming fox spirit shot out from Fox-fire's hands and hit the water shield with a sizzling sound. "You're just wasting time Hitori. You know your shield won't hold out that long." 

__

I know that. I only need a little time to convince you that this is madness. Hitori thought to herself. She raised her voice a little to make sure that Fox-fire could hear her above the roaring water and sizzling flame. "Fox-fire, iie, oniisan! What is the point of all this? Even if you do break through my shield, what will you accomplish? I will not love you even if you do this. You cannot force me because if you did, I would hate you for it. And I will fight back. Just how long can you keep me then? You…"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear what you have to say." Fox-fire shouted back, all the while throwing a volley of fireballs at the water shield which was thinning out by now.

"You don't want to hear me out because you know I'm telling the truth!" Hitori shot back, jumping out of the disappearing water shield and readying herself for Fox-fire's next attack which came in the form of a kick.

Hitori blocked it easily which prompted a surprised look from Fox-fire. _Not so easy to defeat now, am I, oniisan? _Constant training with Yusuke had improved Hitori's fighting skills, made her more powerful. She knew that she could withstand and even match Fox-fire's attacks now.

Minutes of silent combat followed with Fox-fire initiating all the blows and Hitori blocking each of them successfully.

After a few minutes, a frustrated sigh escaped from Hitori's lips. "Oniisan, why don't you give up? You know you won't be able to defeat me and we could continue like this for a long time. Yusuke and the others might show up and then where would you be?"

No response. If nothing else, Fox-fire seemed to have intensified his attacks.

__

I have no other choice then. You are so stubborn, oniisan! Hitori mentally shook her head at her oniisan's stubbornness and waited for an opening. Once she found one…

"Shizukane Kaze!"

Hitori's silent wind attack hit Fox-fire and threw him to the ground. Hitori put her foot down on his chest as he started to rise. "Enough! This is stupid as well as silly, oniisan! Let's stop this now." Hitori gazed down at Fox-fire intently, trying to read his expression.

Fox-fire dropped his head on the ground, the fight finally going out of him. "Its him, isn't it?"

"Nani? Who are you talking about oniisan?" Hitori said, confused by the abrupt turn of topic.

"The Silver Fox. Its him, isn't it?" Fox-fire repeated.

A blush stained Hitori's cheeks and she looked away. "I don't know what you mean." 

Hitori's vague answer seemed to anger Fox-fire who then pushed himself off the ground and stood up abruptly, making Hitori lose her balance as the foot she had planted on Fox-fire's chest lifted. Hitori fell on her butt.

"Ow!" She rubbed her offended behind. "Did you have to do that?" She said, looking up at Fox-fire who had moved to the edge of the moonlit trees.

"You do realize that he should have been dead by now, if you had fulfilled your duty."

Hitori couldn't make out Fox-fire's expression because his face was in the shadows. She got up slowly and faced him. "Is that the real reason why you're here then?"

No response.

Hitori became agitated and started to pace. A torrent of sarcastic, angry words burst from her lips. 

"I should have known! The council must have sent you then…or did Kawakami-Tosan send you himself to drag me back to the Makai this early? I still have 7 days left. He must be so sure I would fail. Has he sent for Kuronue too? I wouldn't be surprised if he had."

Fox-fire felt a little twinge of guilt at how hurt and angry Hitori sounded. He was about to reassure her but Hitori was too intent on having her say.

"Knowing him, you're probably here to assassinate Kurama too." 

The protest forming on Fox-Fire's lips died as Hitori whipped back her head to look at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

"Well, you'll have to kill him over my dead body, oniisan. Because I won't let you or any other kitsune kill him while I am alive."

The twinge of guilt Fox-fire felt was replaced by anger and jealousy as he heard the conviction in Hitori's voice. _I was going to warn you about Father and to remind you of your mission…_he had been meaning to say. But now, now, he just wanted to hurt Hitori back. His voice turned flat and cold. 

"I wonder how you'll do that, Hitori. Because the next time I come back, rest assured that it will be because Otosan has ordered me to take you home to be punished for your failure. I will bring you back to the Makai whether you like it or not." Fox-Fire spat out. "And **then **I will come back here for exactly the purpose you are accusing me of now and I promise you, I myself will kill the Silver Fox **and** all your ningen friends, as well as the koorime girl." 

With that, Fox-fire faded into the night, leaving Hitori alone with her thoughts.

"I won't let you kill my friends, oniisan…." Hitori whispered to herself, her fist tightening as she walked back to the dojo.

Atop a nearby tree, red eyes stood out in the darkness, a silent witness to everything that had happened. 

***

"Everything has gone according to plan." The cowled youko's apparition glowed dimly in the darkness of the Mekai.

"Good. It seems that the stage is set and all the actors are present. Now, all we need to do is wait for the climax. It shouldn't be long now…"

***

Day 24

"Oi, Keiko! Where's breakfast?" Yusuke's voice was loud in the silence characteristic of early mornings. 

"Oh, hold your horses, Yusuke." Keiko said, plunking some plates down on the table. She had been surprised at Yusuke waking up this early in the morning. In truth, he woke up even before she did, a real first. "Here, help yourself." 

Yusuke immediately began stuffing his face. Keiko sighed. "Don't eat too fast, Yusuke. You might choke. Besides, you have to leave some for the others too."

"I kunrsmmunsnitzl!" was Yusuke's muffled reply.

Keiko slapped Yusuke at the back of his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

A choking sound came from Yusuke. "Ow, Keiko!" Yusuke said, after swallowing a big mouthful with some difficulty. He stood up and faced Keiko, his eyes still watering from the ordeal he went through. "What's the big idea of swatting me on the head while I was eating? I almost choked!"

Keiko smirked and flicked an index finger at Yusuke's nose. "It was your own fault. I told you over and over again—don't talk with your mouth full!" 

Yusuke wasn't going to take that lying down. He opened his mouth to form a retort when Keiko stared at something over his shoulder. He swung around to look and saw Hitori sneaking out of the dojo.

"Hitori left the dojo at around this time yesterday too. And if its anything like yesterday she won't be back until late afternoon."

"She's been acting awfully weird for the past two days, ever since that brother of hers left. Everytime I see her, she has this perennial smile pasted on her face." Yusuke scratched his head, following the diminishing figure with a worried look. "I wonder what's bothering her?"

"I don't know either. I even tried following her yesterday but she disappeared in one of those dimensional portals…I'll try to talk to her when she gets back."

"That's a good idea, Keiko." Yusuke shifted his gaze to look out the garden and saw Kurama by his roses. "Well, whatever is bothering Hitori must be affecting Kurama as well. He's been at that rose garden of his since yesterday." He nudged his chin in Kurama's direction.

Keiko sighed. "Talk to him, will you, Yusuke?"

"Nani?" Yusuke said, startled. He grinned and pointed a finger at himself. "You want ME to talk to him about this?" A tone of disbelief was very evident in Yusuke's voice.

__

I must have sawdust for brains today. I actually asked Yusuke to try talk to someone about their love problems. Oi! Now that would be a recipe for disaster…Keiko slapped a hand on her forehead. "I can be such an idiot at times. Forget I ever said that, Yusuke. I'll talk to Kurama."

"I kind of expected you'd say that." Yusuke grinned at Keiko.

***

Kurama cut some wayward branches off the rose bush in front of him, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. He had decided to trim down his rose garden yesterday in an effort to forget what he had heard and seen the previous night and had been at this chore for 10 hours, 30 minutes and…he looked at his watch, 29 seconds. The result? All of the rose bushes were significantly shorter than they have been before…_alright! _He told himself, heart heavy and frustrated. _So it isn't working at all. But at least it gives me something to do with my hands. _He sighed, plucking out a rose from the bush and idly twirling it between his fingers, staring at it intently.

__

"Kurama."

At the sound of Keiko's voice, Kurama pasted a smile on his face and turned around slowly. "Ohayo, Keiko!" He said cheerily. "What brings you out here so early in the morning?"

"Oh, nothing important." _That sounded cheerful enough. Maybe nothing's wrong after all…_Keiko hesitated and was about to turn around when she saw the rose bushes. The rose bushes were shorter by at least a foot! _This is worse than I thought. _"Actually, Kurama, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Kurama responded, turning back to his rose bushes and trimming the wayward branches. "What about?"

"Oh," Keiko said, keeping her tone light and casual but watching Kurama like a hawk, "about you and Hitori…"

"There's nothing to talk about then." Kurama said lightly and seemed to be engrossed in cutting off twigs. Keiko wasn't fooled. When she had spoken Hitori's name Kurama had snipped a rose off instead of the twig he had been aiming at. 

"Oh, stop that before your precious rose bushes become decimated." Keiko said, swiping the pruning shears from Kurama. "You know, you aren't fooling anybody one bit. So why don't you and I sit here and you can tell me all about it."

"There's nothing to tell." Kurama protested as Keiko pulled him towards the pond.

"Yes there is." Kurama heard Keiko's patented you're-not-getting-away-until-you-tell-me-what's-wrong-tone and knew that he would have to spill it out or he wouldn't get away from her the whole day. He sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

c

"So what's the problem, Kurama?" Keiko had settled down on the rock near the pond.

"I told you there wasn't any." Kurama insisted, sitting down gracefully on the ground. He knew better than to try to make a run for it, knowing Keiko.

"Really? Then why have you been burying your nose in those rose bushes for two days? And decimating your lovely roses, too, I might add." Keiko said mildly enough. "The only time I saw you like this was when the time Hiei told us he would stay in the Makai with the Border Patrol."

Kurama didn't answer her and continued to stare at the pond.

"Come on Kurama. Tell me what's wrong." Keiko wheedled. "Everyone's concerned you know. What's happening between the two of you is affecting us as well."

__

Never one to give up, our Keiko. Kurama thought wryly. He was tired of keeping it all in, tired of pretending nothing was wrong. _Besides, this is Keiko, not Yusuke. Keiko wouldn't make fun of me. _He sighed. "Keiko I am telling you this as a friend and if you ever tell Yusuke or anyone I am going to strangle you, got it?"

Keiko was so startled at the torrent of words from Kurama that she could only nod at first. 

__

How do you tell someone you love a certain girl? Damn, I've never come across a situation like this before. "Here goes." Kurama breathed deeply and just told Keiko straight out. "I think I am in love with Hitori."

Keiko smiled at him, the widest smile he had ever seen and Kurama was staggered. He had been expecting surprise, a frown even, not this delighted smile. Being of above average intellect, it didn't take him long to grow suspicious. "Keiko?" He ventured.

"Yes, Kurama-kun?"

"Do you have by any chance known about this?" Kurama couldn't disguise the suspicious tone in his voice.

He was greeted by a VERY suspicious innocent stare. "Why, I don't know what you mean, Kurama?"

By the Nine Tails! That seemingly innocent comment gave her away. Kurama now had this niggling feeling that he had been manipulated into this, that he had been a puppet, along with Hitori and that Yusuke and Keiko had planned this from the start. He gave Keiko a withering look. "That doesn't work with me, Keiko-chan."

Keiko knew when to give up. " Oh, alright, Kurama. I guess you deduced that we tried to match you with Hitori." Then Keiko smiled at Kurama cheekily. "But you were so perfect for each other, we couldn't resist! Besides, everything worked out perfectly, ne?"

Kurama knew he should at least put up a bit of a fight but like Keiko he knew when he had lost. He smiled at Keiko. "You do realize that I should hang you guys on a tree or something for manipulating me, ne? I'm guessing even Hitori wouldn't like being manipulated."

Yatta ne! Keiko almost shouted in happiness. Kurama hadn't gotten mad at all. We did it! We actually did it!

" I do not think that you should rejoice just yet, Keiko-chan."

"Wha?" That stopped Keiko from her exuberant self-congratulations. "Nani? How can you say that?"

"Well, I might love Hitori but…the lady in question does not love me."

"Nani?" Keiko repeated. She was still too dumbfounded to speak.

Kurama had lowered his head and now looked serious, his hair hid his eyes and Keiko could not see what he was feeling. "Hitori…Hitori loves somebody else."

"Nani?" This was getting to be Keiko's favorite word for the moment, she noticed. She couldn't help it, she was too surprised. "Who?"

"Fox-fire." The name had been hissed out, as if Kurama couldn't bear to say his rival's name.

Relief filled Keiko. "Kurama no baka. And I thought you were so smart. Hitori loves Fox-fire as a brother, nothing more."

"That's not what I heard last night." He muttered to himself.

Unfortunately, Keiko had sensitive ears and heard him. "Wai! Kurama-kun, you were eavesdropping?" Keiko's smile widened and she couldn't resist laughing. _Imagine! Straight, upright Kurama eavesdropping! Oh! And he's blushing about it too. _"Well, Kurama, you obviously didn't stay long enough to find out that Hitori loves Fox-fire like a brother. So there!"

"But I saw them…she told him that she loved him." Kurama couldn't control the hurt in his voice or the blush that was becoming redder by the minute.

__

So that's what's bothering you. "No, Kurama. Do you honestly think Hitori could love someone like Fox-fire?" Keiko turned serious. 

"What do I know on what Hitori likes or not?" He muttered again.

"Baka." Keiko snorted. "You went into her mind once with Janen-ju, you should now how she feels about Fox-fire."

"That's right." Kurama's face brightened and almost immediately he went into trance, sorting through the small store of memories he had of Hitori.

Keiko snorted. _Honestly, men are such babies at times. _She grinned. _But this is the first time I ever saw Kurama like this. _

"Sugoi." She heard Kurama exhale a very relieved breath.

"See, I told you so." Keiko immediately inserted.

"Gomen, Keiko, for not believing you. But how did you know?"

Keiko smiled at him. "I happen to have it on good authority that Hitori loves someone else."

"Oh." Kurama's shoulders slumped in defeat, all hope deflated by Keiko's simple statement. "Then its pointless."

Keiko was incredulous. She had been hinting that Hitori loved Kurama but Kurama seemed to think it was someone else. _Gah! Sometimes guys are just too dense. _"I didn't think there would come a time when you, Kurama, would make me want to scream." She said, irritated.

"What did I do?" An injured tone entered Kurama's voice.

"I was referring to you, you baka! Hitori loves you."

"Me?" Kurama said, stunned.

"Yes, you!" Keiko repeated, rolling her eyes. "Though honestly, I'm beginning to think that she shouldn't have. I mean…eeek! Kurama, what are you doing?"

"Are you sure, Keiko?"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I am. Hitori can't hide things like that, you know."

Kurama had lifted her in his arms and was twirling her around in delight. "Keiko!" Kurama's eyes were shining. "Arigato, I'm so happy! "

__

My! Keiko thought. _So this is how Kurama is when he's in love._

"Well then Kurama-kun. Don't you think you should be telling the lady in question that instead of swinging me around? Yusuke might misunderstand." Keiko said fondly.

Kurama blushed and put Keiko down. "Gomen. I got carried away."

"Hey no problem. Just promise me that you are going to tell Hitori just as soon as she comes back."

"Hai, Keiko-chan! I promise. I have wanted to tell her for some time now. I do love her with all of my heart." He said, laughing delightedly. "This is going to be a wonderful day." He turned towards his roses and plucked one of them, handing it to Keiko with a bow. "For you, my lady, for setting me right!"

__

My! Hitori is a very lucky girl. Keiko said, enchanted with this Kurama. I wonder if I can get Yusuke to act like this. She chuckled, she couldn't quite imagine Yusuke doing it. _I hope Hitori comes back soon._

***

"This is Minamono Shuichi. Hello?" 

"Shuichi-kun?"

"Kaasan?" Kurama let out a delighted cry. "How are you? Is everything all right?"

"We're fine. Everything's fine. Your younger brother is enjoying himself."

"Aa. I would think so. Shuichi has been clamoring for a vacation ever since I could remember." He chuckled. "Why are you calling then, 'kaasan?" Kurama asked his mother. 

"There's something I want you to do. I know you're vacationing with Yusuke right now, darling, but can you go back to our house for a few days?"

"Of course, kaasan. When do I need to be back? Next week?"

"Iie. You have to leave as soon as possible, Shuichi-kun. Nothing's wrong but our lawyer just called me up the other day and he needs some important documents that are in the house. And since you're the only one there in Japan…"

Kurama was in a quandary. He was in a welter of nervousness over telling Hitori and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Now this turns up. 

__

I can't let 'kaasan down. He sighed. _What I have to tell Hitori will just have to keep until I finish this errand. _

"Of course. I'll go now 'Kaasan. I'll be there at around midnight."

"Domo, Shuichi-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, kaasan. Give my regards to Shuichi and 'Tosan too, ne?"

***

As luck would have it, Kurama met Keiko and Yusuke en route to Tokyo, they were on the same train. It seemed that there had been a problem in the restaurant and Yusuke had to go back too.

"Hey, Kurama, Keiko told me the good news!"

Kurama gave Keiko a withering look. "You were supposed to keep it a secret, Keiko-chan."

"Er, oopsie?"

Keiko had an unrepentant expression o his face.

If Keiko and Yusuke were on the train, who was watching the dojo? Kurama wondered and asked the two.

"Saa, don't worry Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina are there. And besides, Hitori can probably fight off anything they throw at her anyway."

"I hope so."

***

Day 26

Hitori returned to the dojo in a better frame of mind. She had managed to convince Koenma of the danger in Fox-fire's threat. And he had promised to send some of the Reikai's security force to guard the dojo.

__

Now I can rest easy, knowing that whatever happens to me, everyone will be protected.

She walked into the dojo.

"I'm home!" She was happy with her triumph and felt like shouting it out.

"Well, well, if it isn't the half-breed."

"Wha?" Hitori turned around to find Kai-oh, a seven tailed kitsune, leaning against the dojo post.

"Quite happy isn't she?"

__

Takar. She looked to her left and sure enough there was Takar and three other six-tails. Ice filled her veins in dread. With Fox-fire…

"Hitori, you will come with us now."

How had the kitsunes come here without Yusuke noticing? Hitori wondered. Her mind working overtime, trying to think of a way to escape.

"But I have 4 more days…"

Fox-fire shook his head. "The council has decided that your time is up. You will return with us."

Hitori backed away from Fox-fire and shook her head. "No. I will stay here. I won't go with you."

"Are you willing to fight the six of us to do so?"

Hitori lifted her chin up. "If I have to."

"Then you leave us no choice." Fox-fire motioned to the others and everyone attacked her at the same time.

"Mizu!"

The water shield went up and temporarily distracted the attackers while Hitori tried to think. _Why weren't Yusuke and the others outside? They're normally outside at this time. Could something have happened to them?_

"Kitsune-kaji!" Fox-fire's attack dissipated her shield.

__

I must fight. There is no other choice. I do not want to leave just yet!

And with this conviction, Hitori summoned all of her powers, revealing her kitsune form, to battle her kind.

***

"No, Yukina!" Hitori held out an ineffectual hand as Taka hit the koorime with his power. Hitori couldn't protect her, being beseiged by three others. 

Nor could Kuwabara who had his hands full with the other two.

Yukina crumpled to the ground.

"Kisammaaaa! You will pay for that."

Hitori watched as Kuwabara went berserk, seeing his beloved on the ground, unconscious. Hitori wanted to warn the ningen about staying calm but it was no use. Kuwabara was far gone in anger to even hear her warning.

It was dangerous. A warrior who didn't think in battle made mistakes and right now they couldn't make mistakes, not with the enemy. Kitsunes were notorious for their cunning and wile. Not thinking could mean losing.

Backflipping in the air, Hitori ran towards Kuwabara, trying to reach him in time to help defend his back as he flailed wildly at his two opponents, leaving his back exposed. But she didn't get there in time as Kai-Oh blasted Kuwabara from behind with enough force to level a small building.

"Noooo! Kuwabara!"

Her concentration broke as worry filled her thoughts. Kuwabara could very well have died under that blow. He could have…he wasn't moving at all, bleeding furiously…

And much against her own advice, she felt anger take over. She turned to the kitsunes, eyes glowing redly like coals.

"You will pay for that."

The anger served to fuel her power. An invisible cord inside broke as rage filled her veins. The tattoos all over her body pulsed with a life of their own. And power, overwhelming power, coursed through her being as her form lit up in a blazing red flame.

***

Yusuke felt a familiar eddy of power somewhere nearby and he stirred from his window seat. 

"Nani?" 

He wondered who it was, the power was so familiar to Raizen's and his…he couldn't be mistaken.

He turned towards Kurama. "Did you feel that, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded. He had tensed up the minute he felt the power manipulation evident in the air.

"What?" Keiko asked the two of them.

"Someone is battling here in the ningenkai." Kurama said in a far away voice. "I feel…no, it is kitsune." He stood up, worry in his eyes. "Kitsunes are in the ningenkai. Yusuke!"

Yusuke nodded. He realized what Kurama was trying to say. If kitsunes were in the ningenkai it could mean only one thing…they had come for Hitori at last. Four days too early…

__

Damnit! Don't these kitsunes know how to count!

"Hey, cabbie! Can't you make this thing go a little faster?" Yusuke asked the cab driver. They had just gotten out of the train station and was trundling along town. At this rate they would be too late.

"If I don't want to get caught by the police, it is! I suppose you can go faster?"

"Hell of course I can." Yusuke opened the cab door and kissed Keiko soundly. "Important, Keiko. See you at the dojo alright?"

Keiko nodded. She understood the implications. "Just make sure everyone there is safe."

Yusuke looked to Kurama. "C'mon."

And both of them sprinted off into the forest lining the road, leaving behind a worried looking Keiko and a bug-eyed cab driver as the two running boys effectively outdistanced the cab..

***

__

"Yusuke!!!"

As Yusuke jumped from tree to tree with Kurama, he heard Koenma's voice in his head.

__

"What's happening, Koenma?"

__

"6 Kitsunes at the dojo. Hitori is battling them on their own."

"Her status?"

"Holding out. But not for long. Hayaku, Yusuke."

As he followed Kurama who had taken the lead, he felt another blast of power, the same signature as before.

__

I am hurrying Koenma. Er, I felt a power similar to mine. I can't be mistaken, Koenma, it had Raizen's signature to it. Is there anyone else in the vicinity who utilizes the same power as we do?"

Silence from the other end and Yusuke somehow knew that Koenma was hesitant about something.

__

"Koenma? I have a feeling you know something. Now spill it. I hate going into a battle unprepared."

"The signature of power you felt is indeed similar to Raizen's, Yusuke. That is because it is from one of Raizen's children."

"Heya! I didn't know the old man had other children! That means I have an ototo! Hey can't wait to meet him!"

"You've already met your sibling, Yusuke. And it's an imoto, not an ototo."

"Nani?"

"It's Hitori."

"WHAAAAT?" Yusuke almost tripped in surprise. _"But how can that be?"_

"Years before Raizen met your ancestor, he had a fling with a kitsune girl. Hitori is the fruit of the union. Raizen never knew. Look, tts really a very long story Yusuke. One you cannot afford to hear right now. Just hurry and save Hitori, will you!"

And Koenma's voice faded from Yusuke's mind.

What an extraordinary thing. Yusuke thought. Hitori was actually his imoto. So that's why he felt so at ease with her.

__

"Just wait a little while longer, imoto. I'm coming."

Yusuke would save Hitori. He promised himself. After all that was what oniisans did, protect their imotos.

***

Yusuke didn't get to fulfill his promise to Hitori, because by the time Kurama and he had reached the dojo all they found were the blackened places where fireballs hit, ruined architecture, the unconscious bodies of both Kuwabara and Yukina, as well as a note.

"Damn it!" Kurama punched the door, causing it to shake. His eyes were worried and all he could think about was saving Hitori. 

"Shimatta! They want you in exchange for Hitori. Or they're going to kill her. What the fuck are they playing at?"

Kurama looked back at Yusuke. Somehow he had known that would be what the note contained. The mission they had given Hitori had been an elaborate plot. They knew he'd become attached to Hitori and now they were using her to get him back.

And he loved her enough to go back…even if it meant losing his humanity, even if it meant becoming a cruel kitsune again.

"They want the Nine Tails back." Kurama shrugged.

"Why would they?"

"…"

Yusuke turned sympathetic eyes towards Kurama. He understood the near-manic worried look in Kurama's eyes. Because if it had been Keiko it would be the same one he would be wearing. Still he knew that he couldn't let Kurama go.

"You can't just surrender yourself to them Kurama. If they want you this badly, surely there is a reason. A dark reason."

"Yes." Kurama said grimly. "They want the Nine Tails back. For what reason, I am not sure but you can bet its for some dark purpose."

"Then you cannot go." Yusuke said firmly. "We'll find some other way to save Hitori. In the meantime we have to help Yukina and Kuwabara."

Kurama didn't answer and followed Yusuke in silence to the unconscious comrades. It would be useless to argue with Yusuke when he had already decided.

***

In the silence of the night, a lone figure stole through the little-used portal connecting the ningenkai to the Makai. Green eyes resembled cold jade chips as he transversed the plane in between the mortal world and the demon one. 

Kurama was trying to kill off every emotion he had, erasing his ningen instincts, preparing himself for the inevitable. Because once he got to the Youko-kitsune tribe he would then have to assume his Youko form. That had been the terms set forth by the Kitsune leader. In exchange for Hitori's freedom, they wanted the Silver Fox.

Becoming the Silver Fox meant going back to being the ruthless, callous kitsune who had been feared in the Makai a long time ago. It meant sublimating emotions and human feeling. And when he changed, slowly but surely, Kurama knew that Minamono Shuuichi might never come back. The Silver Fox's personality so all-encompassing that it would smother all the humanity out of this human shell.

Kurama didn't want to change. It had been his personal struggle ever since he had become human. His decision to shun his demon heritage and live as a ningen was something he had made with alacrity. He neither needed nor wanted to become a kitsune again, no matter the rush of power that accompanied becoming a kitsune. He didn't want to trade his humanity for that.

But now, he was going to. Because he needed to save someone who had become important to him in such a short time.

__

/Wait for me, Hitori. I'm coming./

Soon, Youko of the kitsune, would be back in the Makai. 

TBC ^_~ You can't believe the angst after these few parts. Comments onegai?

I love people who comment. glomps all comments


	8. Tidings of War

Author: Swythangel  Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 8/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright. 

I spoke the truth ne? Wednesday it is ^^ Though it's the next week already la! ^^ So in reparation I'm putting up part 9 just after I put this up. I love you guys who comment! ^^ 

**The Reddest Rose**   
**Part 8**

Yusuke was just about to go out of his apartment when the vidphone meeped. _Great! What does His Royal Pacifier want now? _He pushed the receive button and was promptly bowled over by a very irate Koenma. 

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN THE NINGENKAI, YUSUKE!?" 

"And a very good morning to you too Koenma." Yusuke muttered under his breath before answering His Irate Shortness. "Some things needed to be taken care of, business." He shrugged. "It's not like I'm goofing off, y'know. Besides, I had to round up Jinda, Chuu, Touya and the others, remember?" 

"Gomen, Yusuke." Koenma apologized, running agitated hands through his hair. "Didn't mean to jump down your throat. Its just that things are a bit hectic here. The tired tone made Yusuke look closer at Koenma and he noticed the lines of strain and the black shadows under his eyes. 

"Hey, no sweat. If you don't mind my saying so, you look like shit, Koenma." _But then again, everyone looks like shit these days. Damn that kitsune leader._

After Kurama had exchanged himself to rescue Hitori from the kitsune tribe, they had resurrected the legendary kitsune leader. That had been why they needed Youko back. Because they had needed all Nine Tails to resurrect their great leader. Everything…Hitori being sent to the ningenkai to kill Kurama, making Kurama fall in love to force him to change into Youko…everything had been an elaborate plot with this end in mind. 

All hell had broken loose. It seemed that Kitsune once had this insane urge to conquer everything in his path, a fact that didn't change even after all this time. He lead the kitsune tribes into the peaceful Makai and turned it into one infernal battlefield. It pitted youkos against youkos. It was civil war. 

Even Enma Daio was worried. The havoc wreaked on the Makai was to such an extent that the Mekai was threatening to overflow with the influx of casualties. Yusuke had seen the damaged wrought when he had been called in by Enma-sama himself to participate in the war. 

Yusuke had wondered then why he would be needed but when he reached the battlefield, he knew why. The Kitsune faction had 9 goddamn S-level sons of bitches (pun intended :>) who went through Enki's army like a scythe in a field of wheat. The King of the Netherworld was less than amused and decided to call in the cavalry. And that's why Yusuke was here. He was one of the cavalry. Cavalry meaning the Reikai's security patrol, Yusuke, Mukuro, Yomi and other class S not currently in the fray. 

Mukuro had gone without protest. Hiei was, after all, already inside. Yomi hadn't bothered to show up and had sent his son Shura instead. Yomi, Shura said, had some other important things to do. 

_Aargh! What could be more important than saving your own world?_

Koenma snorted at him. "You don't have to tell me, I know I look like shit. But then who wouldn't? I have tons of problems accumulating here. Not the least of which is Shura's squad! The kid is totally bent on inflicting violence. I can barely control him from decimating all enemies in his path and his whole squad with them. Damn that kid! Why couldn't he have inherited Yomi's genes?" 

Yusuke smiled at the swear word that passed Koenma's lips. Normally the Prince of the Netherworld never swore. He may shout and scream his head off but never swear. Yusuke grunted in sympathy. "Shura's squad? Isn't that where Hitori was last assigned? She doing okay?" 

"That depends on what you'd call ok…if you think rushing off into the field even before Shura ok then she is. She's quiet most of the time, although she does smile whenever she sees me. But out on the field, damn, she's even worse than Shura. You should see the light show she puts on. Even the 9 tails of Kitsune steer clear of her. Shura practically worships her now." 

Yusuke groaned. He knew he shouldn't have let Hitori go but Keiko had said that maybe the war was what Hitori needed to calm down from her excitable state. 

_Excitable? Ballistic is more like it!_

Once Hitori had woken up from her rescue to find out that Kurama was in the Kitsune tribe, Yusuke and the others had been hard put to keep her from going back. They had to restrain her and a wild, incoherent Hitori with awakening powers inherited from Raizen was no picnic at all. _Sure makes me glad Keiko doesn't have powers. _He winced as he imagined a very irate Keiko blasting away at him. 

Keiko had let Hitori go to the war when she volunteered. Keiko wasn't that afraid, knowing that Hitori's burgeoning powers would protect her in skirmishes and that Koenma would take care of her too. _Better this than risk her going into a kitsune tribe._

Keiko had obviously forgotten how single-minded Hitori could be. She'd started out backing up Hiei's squad and had seemed perfectly content with that until Shura's squad reported a scrimmage with a silver-haired Nine Tail. Quick as a flash, Hitori had wheedled and convinced Koenmaa that she would be of more help to Shura's squad. 

Shura hadn't been the main draw, of course. Hitori was blasting away at the enemy's left flank and terrorizing the enemy soldiers because she wanted Youko to come. Yusuke sighed. Somehow, he didn't think Kitsune would allow Hitori to see Youko so early in the game. 

"Those two are liable to get into more trouble. You should put in someone more grounded as commander, Koenma." 

Yusuke saw Koenma smirk. "I'm one step ahead of you. I installed Kokou in as commander. She should be able to handle them." 

"K…k…Kokou?" Yusuke felt faint. "Are you nuts?" 

"Last time I checked, no, I wasn't." There was an injured note in Koenma's voice at Yusuke's incredulous tone. "Really, I don't see the reason for your surprise Yusuke" 

"Yeah, well, you obviously haven't seen her when she's had her sake." Yusuke shook his head in disbelief. "She's potentially more dangerous than Hitori and Shura put together once she's drunk." 

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Yusuke, Kokou would never…" 

"KOENMA-SAMA!" 

"Oh, what is it, George?" Koenma flung an irritated glance at his underling. "Can't you see I'm in conference with Yusuke?" 

"Gomen, Koenma-sama." George wheezed out, a panicked look on his face. "General Enki asked me to tell you that Kokou's squad broke through enemy lines too early. The squad is now almost totally surrounded. General Enki is asking for orders, Sir!" 

_Damn Damn Damn! _Koenma thought. 

"Hah! I told you so. Kokou isn't really the type to wait for orders, even if it is from Enki." 

Koenma waved away Yusuke's smirk like an irritating fly, which made Yusuke quirk up his eyebrows in surprise. _What? No response. Koenma usually chokes on I-told-you-sos. This war must really be getting to his royal pacifier._ He decided to keep quiet, opting to watch Koenma suck thoughtfully at his pacifier. 

Suddenly, Koenma turned around. "Tell Enki to ask Hiei and Mukuro's squad to withdraw from the main army and initiate a rescue to retrieve Kokou's squad." He ran a hand over his eyes and muttered…"…that should save their hides." 

"But what about the main army? Without Mukuro and Hiei's squad, it'll be sorely weakened." George hated to interrupt but needed to point out the crucial fact to his boss. 

He got a curt reply. "Reinforcements will arrive." 

"Reinforcements?" _Had his boss gone mad? There wasn't anyone left!_ "Where from?" 

"He means me, George." To Koenma, he said, "So I guess I have to hustle my butt, ne? I'll take the shortcut, get the others and meet up with the main army in say…" Yusuke glanced at his watch before looking up again. "…10 hours?" 

Koenma nodded and turning his head, noticed that George was still standing behind him. "And what are you waiting for?" He snapped. "Get going." 

George jumped and ran out of the tent as fast as he could. 

"And don't forget to tell Hiei to tie up Shura and Mukuro to a fucking tree once they catch up with them." He shouted out after the fast retreating form. 

"You forgot to tell him to hide the sake…" Yusuke said in a deceptively mild voice. 

"Sonuvabitch!" Koenma swore and ran out of the tent hoping to catch George before he left, leaving Yusuke bursting out in laughter. 

_Damn! Never knew how funny it is to see Koenma swear with a pacifier in his mouth. _He thought as he turned off the vidphone. 

*** 

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _"Hitori, pull back!" Yusuke screamed into the exploding area where youko fought fellow youko with their innate powers first and then with fists as powers were depleted. "Kisama!" He swore and ran towards the figure determinedly cutting a swathe out of enemy lines to get to the silver-haired kitsune directing the attack. 

"She's liable to get us killed. Damn!" He jumped up into the air, twisting into a somersault, "Rei Gun!" and burned a path straight to Hitori. He snatched her up, still struggling, and concentrated on finding the quickest way back to friendly lines, shouting, "Fall back!" 

*** 

"Stupid, idiotic and unacceptable!" Yusuke's face was scrunched up in anger and worry as he paced agitatedly in the tent. He glared at the defiant girl in front of him. "You almost fried all our butts down there." 

Hitori remained seated, staring into somewhere between her feet. 

"This isn't a personal mission, Hitori. This is a war. What were you thinking?" 

No answer. 

"What do you think you were doing?" He seized her chin and raised her face to meet his eyes. "Answer me!" 

"Saving Kurama." The quiet voice was matter of fact and devoid of emotion, a direct contrast to the stormy defiance in her eyes. 

"Is that right?" Yusuke dropped his hand and gestured to someone just beyond the tent flaps. His second-in-command stepped forward from the shadows. 

"Yes, commander?" 

"Tell Hitori here the results of her 'saving Kurama'" 

"Hai, commander." He faced Hitori. "Due to the unplanned action by the kitsune soldier Hitori, the army was forced to go back into the fight, unprepared. The following is a report of the casualties. Out of the 1000 under Yusuke's command, 200 infantry were killed, 100 winged mortally wounded and approximately 450 are in several states of incapacity. Squad leaders Touya, Sisiwakamaru and Chu are also out of commission…" 

"Stop." Yusuke told his second-in-command. "I believe that is enough. Please give this report to Koenma-sama. Dismissed." He hadn't taken his eyes off Hitori the whole time, waiting for the information to sink into her mind. 

As the tent flap closed on the retreating officer, Yusuke sat back and just continued watching Hitori, hoping that his plan worked. _Because if it doesn't, I don't know what else to do…Oh, Hitori what has happened to you?_

Hitori had been under his command for two weeks now and in those two weeks he had seen another side to Hitori he never knew existed. A Hitori he didn't want to see because this Hitori was so stubborn and reckless, she made him want to pull all his hair out in frustration and worry. 

The first time she had been under his command, he had seen her throw herself recklessly at the enemy as soon as Youko had appeared. He had chastised her then and put her in the reserves. She hadn't reacted and silly him had thought that that was the end. 

_Baka! Shows you how much you know about imotos or kitsunes._

Somehow, she had managed to wriggle out of reserves and fight in the front line on the second fight, sneaking in when he hadn't been looking. He wouldn't have noticed that she was inside at all if Youko hadn't shown his head. The minute Youko appeared, Hitori began to flare like a disco ball. Yusuke had seen subtler tactics by Kuwabara. 

He had waited until the end of that fight to blow his top at Hitori. This time the kitsune didn't stay silent, she actually shouted back at him. He had been so surprised. It had been a full hour before they both stopped screaming. 

For the third battle, he had set her under lock and key. He shouldn't have done it, she popped into the battle anyway and he found the door to the cell blasted open. 

That still didn't stop him from trying to prevent her from joining the fray. He tried to keep her under heavy guard, tried to give her prisoner custody duty and even tried to palm her off to Hiei. No luck. Hitori still appeared in the battle each time. The guards he had assigned were found trussed up and unconscious, the prisoners were encased in a convoluted trap that defied escape, and Hiei? That had been the biggest mistake of all. They almost sliced each other up. 

That was the time he called Keiko up just to tell her that she was right, Kurama was right. Hitori did have a temper, she was as stubborn as a bull and she did have a wily streak. 

That first week had been enough to stop him from preventing Hitori to join the battles. He had a headache. His temper was frayed and the only thing preventing him from strangling Hitori was the fact that she was her imoto. Raizen wouldn't appreciate him killing his own sister. He sighed. 

For the next few battles, he had tried to monitor Hitori's actions and generally gave her the leeway to do what she wished. Luckily, Youko had not shown his face for a while and Hitori behaved more normally. 

But this last battle was a doozy, THIS time she had gone overboard. _Too risky, too aggressive, no thought for others…_It wasn't right anymore. Now he had to know if Hitori was fit for the war or if she had to be sent back, even if it was forcibly, to the ningenkai. That was what he was looking for now as he waited and watched… 

*** 

"I didn't realize…" Hitori sobbed as she turned shocked eyes to Yusuke. 

"Well, you should have." Yusuke rebutted and then softened the words by putting his arms around her. "I realize what you want to do, Hitori, but you should have realized that there were others involved, countless lives you cannot discount." 

Hitori had buried her head in his shoulder and was sobbing. He felt a pang of concern. "Kurama's my friend too and I want to save him same as you. So does Hiei, Suzuki, Rinku and the others but it is one thing to sacrifice one's own life and a completely different thing to sacrifice others just because one didn't think." 

The storm of weeping continued for over a half-hour and Yusuke didn't do anything to stop it. _She needs to let this out…_In a surprising show of understanding that Keiko would probably never credit him for, he stayed with Hitori and held her as she rocked in the throes of crying. 

Gomen, Yusuke. Didn't think….wanted so bad to save Kurama…so badly it hurts…never thought of others…" The eyes that finally rose to meet Yusuke's was apologetic and most importantly, clear. 

_Good, she finally understands. _He was relieved. To Hitori, he nodded in understanding and squeezed her once before carrying her to her bed. After making sure she was comfortable, he turned to leave. "You're tired. Try to sleep…Tomorrow's another day." 

From the tent flap, Yusuke looked back and smiled. "Let's make a deal. Try to follow orders tomorrow and we'll try to save Kurama, alright?" 

*** 

Keiko, 

This war has lasted for 25 days now and it doesn't show any signs of ending. Everyone's showing signs of strain, Koenma, Hiei, me, even Shura seems tired…and that's saying much for the violent dynamo… 

On the bright side, Hitori is finally obeying orders. Now she's just determined. Determined is good don't you think? Better than maniacal. Now she doesn't charge enemy lines by herself, she's finally settled for leaving gaping holes in the enemy lines where she's assigned and generally rattling the Nine Tails of Kitsune. Raizen would have been proud of her. 

Sigh! I miss you very much Keiko. Can't wait for this to end so I can go home…well, I'm hatching a plan to do just that so wish me luck. 

Yusuke 

*** 

"I doubt if it'll work, Yusuke." There was evident skepticism in Koenma's voice. Something Yusuke didn't appreciate. 

"And why not? It worked before." 

The other occupants of the conference tent nodded their heads. 

"Before was different." Koenma explained. "Yomi was before. Yomi might have wanted to be the ruler of the Makai but at least he was sane. Kitsune is an insane megalomaniac out for more than just land but blood!" 

"You have a point." 

"Surely," Mukuro stepped into the light, "there is something in the 3 worlds that this Kitsune wants above everything else, something he cannot resist?" 

At this, Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other. In one of their battles where the kitsune leader had made a rare appearance, both had been in strategic positions to hear Kitsune's rantings. Hiei turned to Koenma and spoke in a flat voice that brooked no argument. "Offer him your head on a plate." 

"Nani?" Koenma's scream of incredulity didn't surprise Yusuke. Nor did the fact that His Excitable Smallness' eyes were bugging out. But the fact that the pacifier was dangling precariously from his mouth did make Yusuke smile a bit. 

"Are you insane, Hiei?" 

"Do I look like I'm insane?" Hiei was unfazed by Koenma's tirade. "Your father's head is what he wants the most, followed by yours. Not that its surprising, your father did trap him in endless torment. Offer him one of the two and he'll agree." 

Yusuke could almost see steam coming out of Koenma's ears as he tried to stare Hiei down without much luck. If Yusuke didn't do anything soon, he had a feeling Koenma was going to strangle Hiei. He sweatdropped. 

"Anou…Koenma, Hiei's right…" 

"WHAT?" Koenma's glare transformed to Yusuke and the full effect of buggy eyes and infuriated face combined with the dangling pacifier hit Yusuke who tried not to smirk. Somehow this was really becoming quite funny… 

Unfortunately, Koenma noticed his amusement. "This isn't the least bit funny, Yusuke." He growled.   
  


Straightening his face, Yusuke answered. "You didn't see your face. But alright, alright…" 

Yusuke backed away as Koenma advanced on him. "Seriously though, Hiei is right. If we dangle your head as a prize in front of His Insaneness face, he'll probably agree to our demands. Trust me, he's been screaming for it for so long that he'll jump at the chance." 

"B…but…" 

Yusuke raised his hand at Koenma's sputtering reply. "Take note that I said --as a prize. We'll just have to make your head one of the things he could win. IF he wins." 

"IF? Baka! What if he does win." Koenma burst out. 

"We'll just have to make sure we win then." This from Hiei. 

"Easy for you to say, it's not your heads that are on the line." Koenma muttered. 

"C'mon Koenma." Yusuke pleaded. "You've got me, Hiei, Enki, Mukuro, Shura, Hitori, Kokou and Kuwabara…hmmnnn…7 out of 8 isn't bad." Yusuke grinned. "How can we possibly lose against nine SOBs? Besides," Yusuke continued, "there isn't any other way to end this that won't kill thousands more…" 

That made the others think. Too many lives had already been sacrificed to this pointless war. 

Finally, Koenma nodded. "I hate to admit it but you're right, Yusuke. There is no other way. I'll just inform my 'Tosan and send a messenger to Kitsune." 

*** 

"Hmmm…. With Koenma in my hands, Enma will be forced to give me back my body." 

"Don't." His faithful adviser, the one that had been with him since the beginning, emerged from the shadows. "This plan of theirs is designed to let them win. Stick to the war, it is still our best chance of winning." 

"Winning?" Kitsune snarled. "If you hadn't noticed, our warriors are being cut down on the field. And ironically, the most damage has been done by one of our own." He slammed a hand down in anger. "We shouldn't have let the half-breed go. Who would have thought that she was Raizen's get. Damn it!" 

_Yes, who would have thought. Even unto death, Raizen still foils all my plans. _The cowled adviser added to himself. To the distraught ruler, he soothed. "Yes, our warriors are being cut down but then so are theirs. The Nine Tails are still doing a good job of balancing the casualties on either side. If we can kill the half-breed, I am sure that we can tilt this stalemate to our side again. Time might still…" 

"TIME?" Kitsune interrupted his explanation. "We don't have time. Even now I can feel this body deteriorating, becoming even weaker each passing second…we cannot afford time!" 

The table beside him burst into splinters. 

TBC ^_~ Part 9 on the way already… 


	9. A Different You

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 8/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Okie dokie, here's the next part…I need to get this het fic out of my system… ^^

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 9

Keiko,

Luck is with us! They accepted. The idiots accepted! The war is over…

Damn, I'm so relieved. Now all we have to do is win the tournament…Oh, that's right, I haven't told you about it, have I Keiko?

Remember my last letter? The plan I was hatching? Well, this is it. Instead of the war, we made Kitsune agree to a tournament instead. You know, like what I did with Yomi. Only this time we had to bargain with Koenma's head. *snicker* He's pretty pissed off about it too but we all have to make sacrifices and the kitsune leader wants Koenma's head pretty bad…at least now we don't have to lose thousands…

Its been arranged. Koenma, Hiei, Mukuro, Enki, Kokou, Shura, Hitori, Kuwabara and I will meet the Nine Tails of Kitsune in the battle arena. Most wins will get the Makai.

The way I see it, the odds are for us. I mean, with the exception of Hitori and Koenma, everyone has had experience in the ring. Kokou reminds me of Kamikaze pilots sometimes and Hiei has really gotten very powerful since I last saw him fight. Enki's time-tested and I doubt if there's anything Shura can't handle, the brat is a regular dynamo. 

Hitori might be a first-timer but she is my sister and with Raizen's powers, she'll probably even show me a thing or two. Kuwabara, well, he's better than he was last time but he's sort of a last ditch effort. 

*snicker* Koenma insisted on being there since it is his head on the line after all. Well, his pacifier is powerful, I just hope he can keep up with the physical part too. And of course, there's me. With all the training I put in, I'm sure I can cope. (Well, Keiko, seems all my training is finally being put to good use, ne?)

Anyway, since it should be safer here in the Makai, I arranged it with Koenma so you and Yukina will be able to join us here for the tournament. I rather think you'd want to watch, ne, Keiko?

Yusuke

***

"Roster's up!" Botan told them. She had a better vantage point than the others did since she was hovering several feet off the ground.

"Alright!" Yusuke jumped up from where he had been doing warm-up stretches and rushed to the front of the stadium, barreling over numerous other participants and spectators who were unlucky enough to be in his path.

The Makai's coliseum was packed to the brim with spectators eager to see the fate of the Makai. Yusuke and the gang had arrived just in time to be able to get in the stadium and were now waiting for the roster of who would be fighting whom and Yusuke had been fidgeting ever since.

"The baka." Kuwabara muttered and trudged unto the path cleared by Yusuke's enthusiasm to follow Yusuke. He, too, wanted to see who he would be up against.

"Hee hee! That's Yusuke for you." Botan told them cheerily. "He'll never grow up."

"At least Yusuke-san has kindly cleared a path for us." Yukina was, as always trying to point out some good in the situation.

Keiko sighed and shook her head at Yusuke, following in the others' wake. Behind her, she heard Hitori and Koenma talking. "Is he here yet, Koenma-sama?"

"No. None of them are here yet, Hitori. I doubt if they'll be here ahead of time. They'll probably arrive tomorrow since our competition is officially slated for the third day…"

__

Oh, Hitori! Keiko sighed again. The kitsune was still worried about Kurama and Keiko couldn't really blame her.

CRASH!

A commotion started at the entrance of the stadium and Keiko craned her head to see.

"Botan!" She heard Koenma say sharply, "Please investigate what that's about."

"On my way…"

"WHERE'S THE DAMN ROSTER?"

"Botan, never mind." Koenma had recognized the voice that boomed out from the entrance. Kitsune and the Nine Tails had arrived. He squuezed Hitori's hand as he felt her tense up.

"Make way!" The kitsune forced their way inside the stadium and shoved the unassuming spectators aside, clearing away a path for their Lord and his nine vanguards.

__

He is so predictable. Koenma thought to himself. _The arrogant, insane bastard…_

The kitsune group was nearing them now and he could see individual faces. _That long haired blonde must be Ririka, the short platinum haired Shuki, the black-haired twins Ake and Akemi, purple haired Kuronue, green haired Seiya and Katsura, grey-haired Kawakami and….Kurama, no, Youko…._

It had been a month since he had last seen Kurama. _Shit! What a difference. _The former kitsune thief had reverted back to kitsune form, the tough, muscled and handsome silver-haired kitsune they called Youko looked dangerous and cruel, unlike the affable Kurama. 

Their eyes met. And nothing…there was no recognition in his eyes.

"Kurama." _Damn! _Koenma remembered Hitori. _I should have prevented her from doing this. _He thought to himself as he saw Hitori come up to Youko only to be pushed aside violently. He helped her up instead.

"Bad move, Hitori." He whispered. "That isn't really Kurama. He's Youko now and I don't think he'll remember just by looking at you. Kitsune will almost certainly have brainwashed him." He tugged at Hitori's arm, noting the worried look on Hitori's face. "Come on, let's join Yusuke and the others."

***

"Damnable shit!" Yusuke said in frustration. "This isn't a line-up that I would recommend."

He had been staring at the roster of the competition. 

Kuwabara vs. Kuronue. _Significantly stronger than Kuwabara. I just hope the baka has trained enough to survive this one._

Koenma vs. Seiya. _Oi! This guy is one of the toughest fighters, I wonder if Koenma can handle him._

Kokou vs. Ake. _Isn't this one of the kamikaze twins? Well, Kokou should be able to handle him, I hope._

Mukuro vs. Katsura. _No problem at all. Mukuro will probably wipe the floor with em._

Enki vs. Ririka. _Way over his head. I don't think Enki's gonna make it in this one._

Shura vs. Akemi. _The other kamikaze twin…well, the violent dynamo should be able to match him._

Everything was going fine until…

Hitori vs.Youko. _Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit! Not this. _

"Koenma!" He shouted in the crowd. "Get up here."

"What is it? You sound a trifle displeased, Yusuke." Koenma rushed to his side tugging Hitori along. He hadn't once loosened his hold on her, fearing that she'd try to make a go at Youko again.

"Um…Hitori, would you mind calling Botan and Keiko over there?" Yusuke ignored Koenma for a moment to ask Hitori.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Yusuke." Koenma warned Yusuke with his eyes.

"Trust me, it is. Its important." Yusuke ignored the warning and insisted. He gently pushed Hitori towards the direction Botan and the others went to.

Hitori shrugged and went. When Hitori was out of earshot, Koenma flashed Yusuke a dirty look. "Baka! Do you realize that Kitsune and the Nine Tails have arrived? Kurama is under this same roof, what if Hitori tries to go over to him." He glared at Yusuke.

"Keiko's watching her, Koenma, so don't worry." Yusuke shrugged. "I'm more worried about this." He pointed at the roster posted on the wall.

"What's the problem?" Koenma shrugged Yusuke aside to peer at the roster. "Sonuvabitch!"

"My sentiments exactly." Yusuke punctuated Koenma's oath with a wry reply.

" I don't think Hitori is any condition to fight with Youko at all, she's liable to lose. What are we going to do?"

"That's why I asked you over in the first place." Yusuke told Koenma.

Koenma sighed. "Damn. I'll have to think on this. In the meantime, what do you think of the matches?"

"I've only reached three fourths of the roster before I saw Hitori's name but judging from the line-up in the first half, things are pretty shaky."

"Nani? What about the last few battles? Koenma frowned. "You'd better make sure that we win this Yusuke or there will be hell to pay."

"Hmmnnn…let's see." Yusuke stared at the roster. "Hiei versus Shuki. No prob for Hiei. Yusuke versus. Kawakami. This one's Hitori's otosan, right? Hmmnnn…he's a bit powerful. It could go both ways I guess. Oh, Koenma, you have the second fight. You fight with this Seiya. I have absolutely no clue as to your fighting prowess, Koenma. So I want to ask you, **can** you defeat him?"

"If I have to." The Prince of the Netherworld was serious this time.

"Good. Because this roster stinks. If I didn't know better I'd say someone manipulated the matches. They deliberately put stronger opponents in our weak spots, and then there's Hitori's and Kurama's match." Yusuke said, disgusted.

"I'll look into the matter." Koenma told Yusuke. "For now, we'll have to think of some way to avert the disaster when Hitori and Kurama enter the ring. I'll try to think of a way to get out of this, maybe pull some strings. Meanwhile, try to distract Hitori so she won't look at the line-up."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, it couldn't be me, can it? I'm the one who has to get us out of this mess so you'll have to do something useful."

"Shit. This is going to be one tough assignment." Yusuke said, shaking his head. Even now, he could see Hitori drag Keiko and the others towards him. "Shit."

__

I think I have the better end of the bargain. It would be easier to stop a rampaging bull than to convince Hitori out of something she didn't want to do. For the first time in days since he had consented to be the decoy for Yusuke's little plot, Koenma felt lighter. _If_ I have to offer my head, the least Yusuke can do is this. He snickered.

***

"Well, I've released the official line-up for the big fight. Everything is as you wanted it to be. Particularly that Youko guy"

"Thank you for the favor, Kaika. I appreciate it." Kitsune's faithful adviser smiled. He had left Kitsune's side early to call in a few favors. _I can't let my plan fall to pieces. I have worked too hard for it._

Kaika blushed. "Its nothing, Lord Yomi. Consider it a gift from an old friend."

***

That afternoon…

__

I'm friggin' tired. I really am. This day seems endless. 

"Yusuke, let's go see the line-up, I want to know who I'm fighting." Hitori said, impatient.

__

Here we go again. "But the match isn't finished yet."

"It isn't much of a match. Come on!" Hitori tugged Yusuke who was pretending to be absorbed by the battle on the ring. 

He had to admit it was pretty pathetic. "This is actually pretty fascinating." He lied through his teeth. _Fascinatingly idiotic, that is. _He amended to himself.

__

Hitori didn't reply which made Yusuke turn to face her only to find a look of utter disbelief on Hitori's face. "Alright, alright. It isn't much of a match." He sighed. "But I still don't want to go see the roster again. There are probably a lot of people looking at it. I hate a crush."

"I'll clear the way then." Hitori said.

"Without angering a lot of people? You know we have to keep a low profile."

"I'll ask them nicely to get out of the way."

"Er, what if they don't?"

"Then I'll smile and shove them aside."

"That isn't too polite, Hitori."

"Who cares about polite?" Hitori gritted her teeth. "I want to see that roster! Is it me or are you reluctant to take me there?"

__

Damn, found out! "Who says? Well, if I'd known that you desperately wanted to see it, I probably would have taken you earlier." Yusuke added a shrug to the nonchalant words and stood up. Lying was becoming a bad habit. "Don't just stand there Hitori. Its rude to stare you know." Yusuke told the incredulous-looking Hitori. "And do close your mouth, flies might go in."

Hitori screeched. 

***

Koenma walked back to the hotel with a worried look on his face. He had a niggling feeling that something was wrong with all this but he didn't know what. When he had confronted the organizers of the fight about the roster, they had been offended. Nothing, they said, could get in to tamper with the list. Only the highest officials of the Makai had been there when the fights were scheduled. It was chance, they said. So his whole day's effort yielded little result.

__

Chance my foot! The battle assignments were conspicuously favoring the Kitsune team and Koenma knew someone must have done it. _But who?_

Deep in thought, he didn't realize that he had come into the main dome where Yusuke was trying to distract Hitori.

"Oi, Koenma! There you are!" Yusuke shouted with obvious relief. He had run out of ways to distract Hitori and had hoped Koenma's search had yielded results.

"Oh, Yusuke!" Koenma looked up. "Hitori. How was your day? Did anything exciting?"

"Its ok, we went and saw some matches. Some are pretty exciting but many are quite pathetic. I'm just happy they aren't the ones who're gonna fight Kitsune or they'd be totaled for sure." Yusuke babbled on but his eyes held a question for Koenma. A question Koenma understood. He shook his head.

Yusuke visibly deflated. Koenma turned to Hitori. "So where were you two going?" He smiled.

Yusuke slapped himself on the face. _Oi, of all the questions…_

"We were just going to look at the roster, Koenma." Hitori told Koenma. "I wanted to look at it earlier but Yusuke here was trying to prevent me from doing so. Until he ran out of excuses that is." _Oi, Hitori knew all the time? _"It almost seems as if he didn't want me to see something."

Yusuke contrived to look innocent as Hitori turned to face him. Koenma sweatdropped and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sure it's just your imagination, Hitori. You look tired. I have an idea! Why don't you guys join me in the hotel for some refreshments."

Hitori narrowed her eyes. "Now you're doing it. Just what is it about the roster that's so terrible." She pinned Yusuke with a glare. "Come on, spit it out, oniisan!"

Yusuke could feel sweat dripping on his cheek. "I…I don't know what you're talking about, Hitori." He elbowed Koenma and whispered. "Hey, think of something, you're the one with the bright ideas…"

"Me? Why me? You were supposed to be the one distracting her."

"Koenma…" Hitori's glare transferred to the Prince of the Reikai.

Koenma sighed at the threatening note in Hitori's voice. "Oh alright, Hitori. You want to know the truth. I'll tell you."

__

There is a God! Yusuke let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Koenma is really a fast thinking fellow._

"You have the sixth match and your opponent is Kurama." Koenma said flatly. At which point all the blood drained from Hitori's face and she fainted.

__

I take it all back. Koenma is a dimbulb! "That's your bright idea?" Yusuke burst out, lifting the kitsune from the floor and motioning Koenma towards the hotel, ignoring the curious crowd they had began to collect. "Even I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, bite me, Yusuke. I didn't have time to think." Koenma shot back. "Besides, we might as well tell her because she's gonna find out anyway. Nothing short of a catastrophic cataclysm will stop it now."

His Royal Smallness was right. Hitori was bound to find out. "What happened anyway? Weren't you able to pull on some strings?"

Koenma snorted. "Nope. They were all hung up on making this a 'fair' fight, although I don't see the fairness right now."

"Damn."

"My sentiments exactly."

"So what are we going to tell Hitori?"

"Leave that to me, I think I know a way."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose up. "After the performance you just put on, I don't think I can leave it to you, Koenma. You might botch it."

"I won't. Call it temporary insanity on my part. I'll plan what I'm gonna say before I say it. I can handle Hitori." 

"Famous last words." Yusuke's tone was dry but Koenma knew that he had won.

***

__

Kurama is my opponent. Hitori opened her eyes to find herself in her bed at the hotel they were staying in. _I can't do this._

Outside, she could hear voices discussing something. _Yusuke and the others no doubt. _Her thoughts turned back to Kurama. _How can I fight you? _

An image of a smiling Kurama hovered before her eyes and was superimposed by the kitsune she had seen earlier today. _I still cannot believe he passed me by, passed all of us by without recognition. Surely, Kurama still remembers us._

Then she remembered Koenma's words…_"Bad move, Hitori. That isn't really Kurama. He's Youko now and I don't think he'll remember just by looking at you. Kitsune will almost certainly have brainwashed him."_

__

Brainwashed? That's ridiculous. I'm sure Kurama remembers us. He must. I must find out.

Without a thought, Hitori climbed out of her bed, slid the window open and jumped out, twisting in mid-air to land silently on the ground below.

***

"Alright, so that takes care of Hiei, Shura, Mukuro and Enki. What about Kuwabara?"

Koenma, Yusuke and the other fighters were discussing tactics for the matches the day after tomorrow. They had assembled everyone in the living room connected to Hitori's bedroom since the time Hitori had fainted to brief each and everyone of them about opponent weaknesses and the like.

"Yeah, what about this Kuronue fellow…" Kuwabara said. "Isn't this the one Hitori's father wanted to give her to." Kuwabara asked. "I'm going to have fun in this match." He grinned.

"Not so fast, you baka." Yusuke told him sharply. "I've seen him in the war. Kuronue might look unassuming but he's really very strong, Kuwabara."

"Yusuke's right." Koenma nodded. "Also, he's ages old, he has experience you don't have."

"Here's some tea everyone." Keiko announced while Yukina put down the pot and cups in their midst. A gesture that everyone ignored. 

Keiko sighed. They were really taking this seriously. "Come on Yukina," she whispered, "Short of dropping an A-bomb, I doubt if we could do anything to distract them from what they're doing. Let's check on Hitori instead."

Yukina nodded and both girls went from the room, still unnoticed.

"Ok, I get the point, I'll stay on my guard the whole time."

"The most you can do, ningen, is to tie him." This from Mukuro. "With your present spiritual energy level, you cannot hope to win."

__

Ouch! That was straightforward. Kuwabara thought. "I…"

He was interrupted as Keiko and Yukina burst into the room and into their midst. "Hitori is gone."

"Nani?"

"What?"

"How?"

"We don't know, she was there a minute ago. Now she's gone."

"Shit!" Koenma slammed his fist down on the table. "There's only one place she could have gone."

Yusuke nodded, face tight. "Question is, where are the Nine Tails billeted…"

"Hotel on the other side of the main dome, 14th floor." Hiei's tone was clipped and matter-of-fact. 

__

Well, I'll be…Hiei actually went to the trouble of finding out. "Thanks, Jaganashi. Come on, Kuwabara. You girls stay here." Yusuke stood up to go.

"I'm coming with you." Hiei was up as well.

"Course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Yusuke grinned. After all, they had been a team once, it was nice to be fighting alongside Hiei again. _Now if only Kurama was here too. _

"I'll stay here and finish the briefing." Koenma called after their retreating backs.

"Well, Yukina, it wasn't exactly an A-bomb but we managed to get their attention after all." Keiko said dryly.

***

As Yusuke and the others went from the hotel, Hitori also sped out of the main dome in a blur. She knew Yusuke and the others have probably found out that she had gone already and would be hot on her heels.

__

This must be the place. She had asked the karuto in the main dome for the whereabouts of her father's retinue and had been rewarded by the hotel's name and the floor. _14th floor._ She looked up, gauged the probable location of the kitsune rooms and went around to the back of the building where she proceeded to climb up the wall. 

***

"Why can't we take the elevator?" Kuwabara whined. He was tired from climbing the stairs. _14 floors, geez. Why did the kitsunes pick the top floor!_

"Baka. Go up the elevator and risk being seen. You know what would happen if someone saw us." Yusuke told the lagging Kuwabara. Hiei was several flights above him, climbing the stairs effortlessly. "Hurry up!"

Kuwabara sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Coming!" If he even knew that the Nine Tails of Kitsune weren't inside the hotel and that they could have taken the elevators, Kuwabara would probably have screamed.

***

"Alright, the 14th floor!" Kuwabara couldn't remember how happy he was to leave the stairs behind. He was still panting and wheezing from the long climb. _Why can't they just make emergency stairs into escalators!_

Yusuke and Hiei had been waiting for him for some quite time now and was busy discussing which room was Youko's. They barely spared him a cursory glance.

"So, Hiei, you're sure? "

Hiei glared. "Hn. Its room 420. I personally confirmed that."

"Alright then. We'd better get going. Hey Kuwabara, stop wool-gathering and hurry up will you?"

"Baka." Kuwabara said under his breath.

***

From the outside of the building, Hitori was inching across the small walkway on the 14th floor, peeking into the rooms as she passed by to see if Kurama was in one of them. Luck was with her because she knew that he would be the only one in the 14th floor. She had already seen Kawakami 'Tosan and the other seven in the main dome watching the matches. She had even seen Kitsune. She shivered. Hitori still couldn't get over the fact that the kitsune leader had taken over Fox-fire's body. _Niisan…_She shook her head. Now was not the time for sadness, she had other things to do besides hang outside a building, thinking depressing thoughts.

__

Where is he? Hitori was impatient. She had to hurry because she had seen 3 figures in the distance heading towards the hotel and knew that it was Yusuke and the others. That had been some floors down and quite some time ago. She had to find him before they found her.

"If you wanted to see the Nine Tails so much, you could have taken the elevator and knocked on their rooms, ningen. Unfortunately, they aren't in right now, they're all at the main dome." A cold but amused voice drifted down from above her. 

She looked up, startled, to see silver hair glinting in the moonlight. Hitori had found Youko.

TBC ^_~ Next part out on Saturday I promise.


	10. Never Knew

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 10/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Aspromised…Saturday see? ^-^ just in time.

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 10

"Hmmnnn…no sounds of shouting or broken things. That's a good sign." Yusuke said positively, his ear straining against the door marked 420.

"Hn. Not necessarily a good sign." Hiei whispered back. "The impulsive kitsune could be dead by now. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Urusai, Hiei. Impossible. We'd have heard some noise." Yusuke told Hiei, glaring at him for even suggesting that Hitori could have died.

The little runt glared back, unintimidated.

"Oh would you two stop that already." Exasperated, Kuwabara came between the two. "Remember! Hitori! She's what we came here for?"

For a minute, Kuwabara thought they didn't hear him because neither one broke the silence. And then Yusuke broke into a smile. "You're right, Kuwabara. Let's finish this." He turned towards the door and turned back to them again, scratching his head. "Uh, anyone know how to jimmy the lock?"

Kuwabara shouldered past him and looked at the door. "Don't need to. Its open." He twisted the knob to open the door.

"Hold on…"Yusuke said frantically. "They might be inside." Too late. The door was open. And the room was empty. Lucky Kuwabara, if Hitori and Youko had been inside, Yusuke would have clobbered Kuwabara for the carelessness.

"Baka." He heard Hiei say under his breath.

"Well, there's no one here. Where can they be?" Kuwabara wondered out loud.

Yusuke and Hiei's gazes met. They nodded in unison. "The rooftop." Sometimes, Hiei and Yusuke thought so much alike, it was almost scary.

***

"Kurama…" Hitori shattered the silence between them. 

They had been like that since he had startled her from her wall-climbing. She almost fell over from surprise. She hadn't felt his presence at all. 

After the first startled instant, she had pushed herself against the wall and jumped up into the rooftop to face him. Her pulse had started to beat faster as her eyes roamed over his face. _He is so different. _

She couldn't feel Kurama-s presence. All she felt was the alien presence of someone ages old and powerful. _Could you really be Kurama?_ But of course, he was. She knew that Kurama's alter ego was Youko. After all, she had been sent to kill him months before. But she didn't really expect Youko to not even carry a trace of Kurama's personality.

Youko frowned at her. "I am not this Kurama you are talking about, ningen. I am Youko, the Silver Fox, one of the Nine Tails of Kitsune."

"But you are also Kurama. Don't you remember?" She told him.

"It is clear to me, ningen that you have mistaken me for someone else."

"Its Hitori…"

"Hn?"

"Hitori. My name. Don't you remember me?" 

"Aa. I know you."

Hitori smiled, hope blossoming in her heart. A hope that quickly died at Youko's next words. "You are the one I will face in the battle arena. The one I have to kill."

"What about Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Hiei, and Koenma?" Hitori asked, searching Youko's face for any sign of recognition. _I will not give up._

"Aa. Koenma, I remember."

A ray of hope flared in Hitori. "You remember Koenma?"

"Yes." Youko told her, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "That is the Reikai princeling that Kitsune wants dead, preferably mutilated."

"How can you say that? Koenma is your friend."

The smile was wiped from Youko's eyes, replaced by an irritated glare. "You seem to delight in making up stories, ningen. I do not know any of you ningens nor claim any of you as my friends. You are fast irritating me, and I have never liked ningens. If you don't leave my presence now, you might be the first casualty of this travesty."

__

Never liked ningens? The Kurama I remembered loved the ningen world enough to give up his life in the Makai. Damn! What has Kitsune done to Kurama? What can I do to get Kurama back?

"Ningen…" Youko's voice was full of warning.

__

I got it. "Kurama, because you are Kurama, Youko. I am not a ningen." She gathered her power about her and transformed to her kitsune form. Eight tails now adorned her back, a memento of the last fight in the ningenkai with her brother and the other kitsune. 

Her newly acquired 8 tails lashed about wildly. _Please remember now, Kurama._

"Nani?" Youko was startled but only for a second and comprehension finally dawned. He snarled at Hitori. "You! You are the half-breed ningen Kitsune was talking about." Power began to build around his form as his nine tails also lashed about. "I will kill you NOW!" He launched himself into the air, towards Hitori.

And was promptly blocked by a fist-swinging Yusuke.

***

"Kisama! Are you nuts, Kurama?" Yusuke screamed at the kitsune. "This is Hitori, don't you remember?" To Hitori he asked. "Are you hurt?"

Hitori shook his head, dazed that Kurama could actually attack her. Yusuke turned back angrily at the kitsune.

"Kurama no baka!"

"I am not this Kurama that you ningens seem so fond of calling me. I am Youko." The kitsune retorted in a dangerously low voice.

"You're also Kurama, baka!" Kuwabara joined in. He was angry at Kurama for forgetting. _Remember, Kurama has been brainwashed. _Those had been Koenma's words. _To hell with not remembering. He almost struck down Hitori._

"This is becoming awfully repetitive." Kurama drawled. "Now if you ningens would please get out of the way. I have a score to settle with the half-breed." Again, he gathered up his power around him. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood between Hitori and Youko unmoving. A move whichYouko noticed. "If you don't want to move, then you die along with her." He snarled and attacked…

Ja-Ou-En-Satsu-Kokuryuha!

…to be driven back as Hiei joined the fray, calling upon the Black Dragon Spirit to help push the kitsune back.

"Fox." Hiei addressed Youko, coming out of the shadows of the doorway, his fist still burning, his jaganashi open. "You are outflanked. It is senseless to fight. You of all people should know that." 

More than ever he looked like the cruel koorime that had struck fear in the hearts of his foes, the koorime that Kurama had first met so many years ago. And it was a deliberate move by Hiei. An effort to try to push forgotten memory into the light.

And it seemed to work for a moment as a glint of something remembered flitted through Youko's features. Something that vanished almost before anyone noticed. But anyone didn't include Hitori.

"He remembers something, Hiei!" She screamed at the koorime. 

"And what do you want me to do next, kitsune." Hiei lobbed back at her. "Baka." He muttered. "That's the only trick I have."

"I do not remember anything, you damn half-breed. SHIMANEKI SOU!" Youko was visibly upset, as he called upon his death grass to silence the enemy.

"Watch it." Yusuke warned everyone as he jumped out of the way. When the smoke cleared, he was relieved to see that everyone had jumped to safety. "Damn, Kurama. That almost fried us."

"Rei ken!" Kuwabara called upon his spirit sword and tried to slash at Kurama. "Its no use, Yusuke. I don't think we can do anything to reach him." _Its hopeless…_

But Kuwabara wasn't looking at Youko as intently as Hitori was. He hadn't seen the look of recognition that flitted through his features once again…so quickly did it do so that Hitori wondered if it was real or not.

Youko blocked Kuwabara and easily sidestepped the heavier boy. "You can never defeat me like that, ningen." He sneered and backhanded Kuwabara who fell to the floor.

"Why you…" Yusuke's control on his temper finally broke. Youko had hurt his friend. That was a no-no. "Hiei, take his left flank." He waited only long enough to see the koorime nod as he charged Youko…

"No!" Hitori screamed as she saw Yusuke and Hiei enter the fight. "Yusuke, niisan, don't, please…"

"You don't understand Hitori," Yusuke told her, trying to punch Youko while Hiei came in from the left side, "This is not Kurama anymore, this is a different person."

"No, you don't understand, Yusuke…Kurama, he…"

Hitori's words were drowned out by Youko's scream. "SHUT UP! Damn fools. You cannot defeat me." Youko was holding his own in the fight. Albeit, he had to pit all his concentration on defending himself against the two but his determination not to lose never wavered.

But he had forgotten about the weaker Kuwabara who was even now positioning himself behind him. _Damn Youko! Damn the kitsune! I hate to do this to Kurama but this is the only way. _Kuwabara took out his spirit sword again and charged Youko from behind. "Yah!" _This'll end now._

"No!"

Kuwabara blinked, not quite believing what he saw. Instead of Youko falling down on his feet, Hitori was crumpling before him. "Hitori? Wha…Why?"

Dazed at what Hitori did, Kuwabara never got the chance to block Youko's next attack as the kitsune became aware of what was happening behind him.

"Shoukuyuu-Shokobutsu!" 

THUD!

"Ugh!" Kuwabara slid to a stop at the edge of the rooftop, bleeding, while he cradled Hitori protectively.

"Kuwabara! Hitori!"

Yusuke and Hiei rushed to where the injured had been thrown.

"G…gomen, Kuwabara. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. B…but…Youko, I mean Kurama is still inside Youko. I couldn't let you do it." She was bleeding profusely on her left side now.

"No, not your fault, Hitori…" Kuwabara managed to get out before fainting dead away.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke's voice mirrored the concern in his eyes.

"Stupid idiots." The amused kitsune was stalking them. "What do you know? I got two birds with one stone. I am sure Kitsune would be happy. In fact, they're on their way over right now. The other Nine Tails must have heard the noise we caused. They'll want to join in, they never could resist a party like this." He laughed.

"Damnit!" Yusuke was really angry now and was ready to kick Youko's ass whether he was Kurama or not. He was about to charge Youko again when Hiei stopped him.

"No, Yusuke." Hiei shook his head. "This is not the time and place. The other kitsunes are coming. We need to retreat."

"Listen to your koorime friend, ningen. You can't hope to defeat me." A nasty smile that followed made Yusuke really want to bash Youko's face in. "But then again, the question is: will I allow you to escape?"

"Gomen Hiei! He has this coming…" 

Before he could stand, Hitori placed a hand on his arm. "no, Yusuke, niisan, please. "

"Damn!" Yusuke couldn't resist the pleading look in Hitori's eyes nor could he ignore the voice of reason. They had to retreat. For the sake of the Makai. "Alright," He whispered to Hiei. "Can you carry Hitori?"

The koorime nodded, he understood what Yusuke planned to do. Surreptitiously, he gathered Hitori up in his arms, careful not to let Youko see. 

"When I count to 3, be ready to jump the building." Yusuke whispered hurriedly. 

"1, 2, **3! Rei Gun!" **

Yusuke twisted about to fire a spirit ball into the kitsune, taking a second to affirm that it had hit the target before flinging Kuwabara's unconscious figure over his shoulder and jumping the building.

Seconds before they jumped, Hitori shouted out to the dazed kitsune who hadn't expected the rei gun Yusuke threw at him. 

__

"Ai shitteru...I…I don't know why or even how, all I know is that I love you…Kurama, Youko, whoever you are, no matter what happens!"

TBC ^_~ just a little more to go I would think ^-^ Domo to everyone who commented. Nice people ^-^


	11. Turmoil Inside

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 11/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Only a little more and we are done, all good children! ^-^

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 11

Yukina closed the door carefully to avoid waking up the sleeping occupants of the room. As she crossed the hallway to where the others were, Yusuke met her halfway.

"How are they?" There was frantic worry in his tone.

Yukina rubbed her hand over tired eyes. The healing had taken its toll on her, a fact that Keiko recognized. "Give Yukina time to sit down first, Yusuke." She admonished while helping the tired koorime girl to the sofa. "Here, Yukina, drink some tea."

"Arigato, Keiko." She sipped a little of the hot tea and sighed, looking up at the expectant group. Yukina gave them a tired smile. "Everything is going to be all right. The doctor and I have patched up all the wounds. They're all basically only surface wounds, except of course for the sword thrust into Hitori's side." She frowned at that. "But its healing nicely. All they need is a good sleep. They'll feel better in a day or so."

Everyone seemed to visibly relax.

"I still can't believe Kurama would do that, even if he has been brainwashed." Yukina said in a little voice.

Koenma shook his head. "Not his fault. I told you guys that Kurama has been brainwashed and not a little bit controlled by Kitsune himself."

"How do we get him back then?" Yusuke was worried. Youko was a sonuvabitch. He wasn't anything like Kurama and Yusuke wanted Kurama back…for Hitori's sake.

"The only way I know how is to kill the controller. We have to kill Kitsune to be able to get Kurama out of his control."

"No other way? Can't we do something to jog his memory back? Preferably before his fight with Hitori." Yusuke said wryly.

"No other way. If Kurama's memory could have been jogged, it would have already, especially when you, Hiei and Hitori went there."

"Damn! We're in deep shit."

"Deeper than you know Yusuke." Koenma's tone was bleak.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke swung his head and looked at Koenma suspiciously. "You left something out of this, haven't you? Spit it out, Koenma."

Koenma looked at all of them silently before inhaling deeply. A missive had come from his father when Yusuke and the others had chased after Hitori and it had contained bad news. News he knew Yusuke and the others wouldn't be happy about. _I'm not happy about it. _But his father had issued an ultimatum and he had to carry it out.

"Enma Daio has sent orders for all of us." His voice was dull, lifeless. Like the voice of someone who had no other choice but to obey. "All of the Makai fighters must eliminate their opponents, the Nine Tails of Kitsune."

Stunned expressions graced every face in the room. The silence was deafening. But it didn't last as almost everyone broke out in incredulous clamor.

"Nani? Is he nuts?"

"Kisama!"

"Does he know how powerful those kitsunes are?"

In the clamor, it was surprisingly Yusuke who remained calm. He held up his hand for silence and turned to Koenma.

"What about Kurama?"

"Same as the others." Koenma said flatly. "There are no exceptions."

"That's not fair! Kurama is our friend." Keiko burst out.

"Yes, but at the moment he is our enemy. He is a Nine Tail."

"Surely there is some way…" this from Yukina.

Koenma shook his head. "If there is a way, you are all welcome to try. But when the tournament comes in and there is nothing, the order stands."

"How can you be so cold about this Koenma? You're his friend too!" Keiko's eyes were damning Koenma where he sat. He couldn't take it.

"Yes, he is my friend. But I am still the Prince of the Reikai. And right now, my priority is the safety of the Makai. If the Nine Tails of Kitsune are allowed to live, Kitsune will always have the possibility of resurrecting and destroying the Makai. Destroy even one of the Nine Tails and Kitsune will be no threat, unless he defeats us in the tournament that is."

"Aa. You said destroy even one, ne? Then we can just kill off one of the kitsunes, not Kurama." Yusuke told Koenma.

"Yes. But what if no one gets the chance to kill off a kitsune before Hitori and Youko's battle…"

Yusuke bowed his head, his expression unreadable. "Then we have no choice. For the good of the Makai…"

Koenma nodded grimly. "Hitori must kill Kurama."

***

"No! How can you ask that of me?" 

Yusuke knew Hitori would react like this. She was looking at him like he had asked her to commit murder, which wasn't very far from the truth.

"That is so unfair, Yusuke, oniisan. Why?"

He wanted to rant with her. Yes, it was unfair, not one of them should have been asked to kill Kurama, especially not Hitori. Yusuke wanted to shield Hitori from the reality of life, this imoto he had only recently found, wanted to tell her that she didn't have to fight at all. But the impending battle did not give him that luxury. They needed Hitori and he needed to convince her of her duty to the Makai.

"Life isn't fair, Hitori." He shrugged, patting the distraught girl. "We don't really know why it's like that but it is. Kurama is our friend and if we can, we'd want to spare his life. But if he doesn't return to his old self, we cannot turn our backs on the whole Makai."

"But Kurama is still there, inside Youko. Didn't you see the glint of remembrance in his eyes when Hiei threw the Black Dragon at him?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, Hitori. You are trying to convince yourself of something that we cannot hope for. Kurama might be inside but he isn't strong enough to break Youko or Kitsune's power. If he could, you and Kuwabara wouldn't be here with those injuries. No, Hitori," Yusuke's eyes were adamant, "Kurama might be there, but Youko controls him. Koenma himself told me that the only way to break that control is to kill Kitsune. And you know that is an impossibility. Our only alternative is to kill one of the Nine Tails. And if the others cannot do it, you will have to kill Youko."

"I can't…kill Kurama. I just can't."

Yusuke took Hitori by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me, Hitori." He didn't have time to be kind anymore. "Remember the war? Remember just how many were killed in the battles? Well, if we don't kill the Nine Tails of Kitsune, what will happen to the Makai will be worse. Everyone will be killed off. Touya, Suzuki, Sisiwakamaru… and Kitsune will not be content with that. Soon, he will turn to the ningenkai and then what will happen? We cannot protect everyone, eventually even Keiko..Yukina and the others will be killed. Would you want that?"

Hitori kept sobbing and crying but Yusuke was relentless. He took hold of her chin and forced her head up. "Would you want that?"

The agonized look in her eyes should have been enough for Yusuke but no, he kept pressing her to answer. "Would you want that, Hitori? Answer me."

Her answer seemed a long time in coming and the only sound in the room was that of Hitori's sobs. Minutes ticked by but Yusuke remained adamant, he didn't take his hand off her chin. 

"No."

Hitori's answer came out of the quiet. Yusuke finally let go of her chin. "Then you must remember your duty Hitori. I know it is hard to do but we all do what we can. To protect the ones we love. It is our duty."

***

__

To protect the ones we love? I love Kurama, why do I have to do it?

The gentle whistling wind played with her hair and dried the tears she had continuously shed after Yusuke had left the room. She didn't notice that though, didn't notice the almost breathtaking loveliness of this part of the Makai's forests laid out before her. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to care.

Her whole being cried out against it but she had no choice. No, that wasn't necessarily right. She had a choice. She could disobey Yusuke, not kill Kurama and then all hell would break lose. She asked herself if she cared if it did. _What do I care of duty if I cannot save Kurama? _And then she remembered Keiko and the others, and she felt a twinge of guilt. _No, I cannot desert the others too. Yusuke is right, I cannot sacrifice everyone's future for just one person. _A flash of pain went through her. _Even if it is Kurama._

Gods, I hurt. I hurt so much! She put a hand into her shirt and drew out the roses Kurama gave her in what now seemed like a long time ago. She had always carried them with her when the war broke out because it reminded her of him and comforted her. _Red, red roses, like Kurama._

Hitori was surprised when she looked at the roses in her hands. _Why are they white? They were red before._

And true enough, the roses in her hands were as white as the snow. _But these are the same roses…I remember I broke this one's stem accidentally. _She brushed a finger down one broken stem, wondering to herself. _What had happened?_

"Oi! Hitori!" Hitori turned around to find Kuwabara limping out into the balcony, smiling at her. 

"Kuwabara." She nodded her head.

"Daijobu ka?" Kuwabara asked her, concern written all over his face as he saw her wan pallor.

"Aa. Daijobu." Hitori said, forcing a smile to her lips. "Where have you been?" She asked conversationally, trying to steer his attention away from herself. She didn't think she could handle concern right now…

It worked. Kuwabara grinned at her. "I've been with Yusuke to the Nine Tails exhibition matches."

Hitori whacked herself mentally. She had forgotten that the Nine Tails had arranged an exhibition today.

"Those kitsunes sure are a bunch of exhibitionist. They all but threw in the kitchen sink trying to impress everyone." Kuwabara rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "But they were really good."

Hitori shrugged. "Yes, most kitsunes with Nine Tails have the propensity to brag about their superior skills." She said dryly.

Kuwabara looked at Hitori. _She seemed to be ok now. Thank God! _He peeked out at her cheekily. "You mean 8 tails aren't so afflicted? Why I know one kitsune who…"

"Oh, you!" Hitori couldn't help but break out in a smile at Kuwabara's pun. She swatted him with her left hand, forgetting the roses she still held.

"Ah, that's not fair Hitori." Kuwabara said, trying to mock evade her swipe. Then he noticed the roses… "And attacking me with roses, hn! Really unfair!"

Hitori blushed and stuffed the roses back into her shirt.

"Hmm…Hitori?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get the roses? I've looked very far for red roses here but strangely there isn't one rose here, let alone a red one. I wanted to give Yukina one." Kuwabara blushed. "Hell, if Kurama was here, he'd only have to wave his hand…Say! That's odd! I didn't see Youko throw a single rose in the exhibition today. Not even when he pulled out his whip." 

When Hitori heard what Kuwabara said. Her mind went back to the day Yusuke had sent Kurama and her to buy the sake for the chicken…

__

**"I've never heard of a kitsune with the power to throw roses before…"

"You're right. There isn't any." Kurama had replied, pausing for a few minutes to appreciate the lush greenness of the forest. "When I was still in the Makai, my power of plant manipulation extended only to demonic plants. My whip came from thorn-filled demon vines as well. No roses. Not until Shiori-kaasan…**"

The white roses must be Kitsune's work. But why turn red roses white?

__

**The point is, roses only manifested themselves when I became a ningen. Once I gained human emotion. That is why you will never see a kitsune with roses in their repertoire. They don't have the human element. 

I_t seemed a crime to have white roses, somehow white roses don't seem as alive as red ones.**_

Hitori smiled to herself. _If I can turn these roses red… _She looked down at the roses. A plan was forming in her head, a dangerous plan that would entail…_no, nothing would stop her. She had been the reason Kurama was like this in the first place. She would do everything to make it right. _

Maybe, just maybe there was a way to save Kurama…and it was all thanks to Kuwabara.

She smiled brightly at Kuwabara and kissed him on the cheek. "You're brilliant, Kuwa-kun! Well I gotta go, I have to do something."

"I am?" Kuwabara said, confused, staring at Hitori's back. Now what was Hitori talking about? Honestly, no matter how old he got, he just can't figure out girls. He sighed.

TBC ^_~ Comments onegai? We're almost at the end so please hang on ^^


	12. To Break the Bonds

Author: Swythangel  Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 12/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright. 

The way I see it we only have around 30 pages or so left for this to end. Hurray! 

**The Reddest Rose**   
**Part 12**

The first five matches did not go as expected. The Makai tem was losing 2-3. Mukuro defeated her opponent, the kitsune Katsura, easily enough. And Shura defeated one of the twin dynamos, Akemi, as well as could be expected of the boy. But Enki, Kokou and Kuwabara had been overwhelmed by their opponents. 

Things were going badly. All the kitsune opponents were alive and now the next match slated was Hitori's and Kurama's. 

Yusuke didn't even say anything, he put out a hand to steady the pale-faced Hitori and whispered two words into her ear as she stepped into the ring. "Your duty." 

He felt Hitori's features tighten at the word. Yusuke didn't want to say it but they needed to be sure that Hitori would not let emotion get in the way. It was hard, of course, Yusuke, knew that but like everything else, personal emotions needed to be sublimated for the greater good. 

_If I could, I would want to lift this burden from you, imoto._

"Ganbatte, Hitori!" And with that he settled down to see Hitori fight. 

*** 

"Hitori! What are you doing? Defend yourself!" Yusuke screamed as Hitori took another blow from Youko's demon plants. 

"Hitori-chan!" Tears streamed down Keiko's face as she saw the quantity of blood soaking Hitori's torn clothing. 

_Gomen, oniisan, minna…but this is something I have to do._ Hitori stole a short look back at her friends outside the ring to see Kuwabara being restrained by Touya and Yukina crying. 

"Hitori no baka! What are you doing?" Kuwabara couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. "That isn't Kurama anymore. It is the Silver Fox. Fight, Hitori-san!" 

"Hitori-san! Do not do anything foolish." Yukina cried out, a small fortune in pearls dropping to the ground at her feet with every tear she shed. 

Regret stole through Hitori's eyes and she blinked away tears. _Gomen nasai! Gomen, everyone. Even if it is only a slim chance, I have to try it. I would do anything to save him…_She looked back to her opponent. 

"Shimaneki-Sou!" 

_Argh! _Hitori went down on her knees at the intense pain Kurama's…iie, she looked at the cold amber eyes and stony face of the kitsune in front of her, no it wasn't Kurama, it was the Silver Fox. The pain from Silver Fox's Death Grass attack opened up more wounds and the loss of blood left her weak and dizzy. Her breath was coming in painful short gasps and she knew she couldn't last much longer. _It isn't time yet…it won't work until it is the right time. _She felt around in her shirt and found the thing she had hidden inside. _I only hope this works…for all of our sakes._

"Kurama!" She screamed at the kitsune. 

"What is it ningen-halfbreed? I have told you before that I am not Kurama." Silver Fox smiled a cruel smile and tapped a finger on his head. "You insist on calling me by that name when it isn't me. **I** am Youko, the Silver Fox. I am not a ningen called Shuuichi Kurama. How many times do I have to tell you that?" 

"Iie, I refuse to believe that." Hitori said weakly, trying to rise from the ground as blood flowed freely from the movements she made. _Kurama is still in there. I know he is. I can still feel him. _The blackness threatened her consciousness but she struggled up. " Kurama, please. Remember who you are, your friends… wasurenaide kudasai! Don't forget us…Please!" 

For a moment, a hint of green appeared in the amber depths of Youko's eyes. A green tint that flickered and died in a second. Silver Fox's face remained as stony and cruel as ever. 

"Hahaha! Stupid ningen-halfbreed! Don't you know that you won't ever get your precious Kurama back? He is the Silver Fox and he is mine now and forever!" Kitsune cried out from the other side of the ring, a smug look on his face. 

Hitori ignored the lord of the kitsunes and tried to rise. Through sheer will, she managed to struggle up and started to limp towards Silver Fox. 

"Nani? You still want more?" The Silver Fox's voice registered startlement. "Very well, if you want to die so badly… Shoukuyuu-Shokobutsu!" 

Demon plants started to tear through the cemented ring and attack Hitori, juggling the weakened girl around like a ragged puppet. The Silver Fox laughing cruelly as the plants did their gruesome work. 

_//No! Yameru! Yameru! Stop that. Not her! I don't want to kill her.//_   
  


"Hitori!" Yusuke's scream was punctured by the cries from the others. But they couldn't do anything except watch in helplessness when finally the demonic plants returned to the ground and Hitori fell in a dust cloud near Youko's feet. 

Hitori tried to get up again, her legs buckling under many times but she persisted. 

"What are you trying to do, half-breed?" The Silver Fox cocked his head to one side and his voice reflected curiosity. He couldn't understand why the half-breed persisted in getting up when she knew he would eventually kill her with his attacks if she got up again. He ought to just kill her now but something made him hold back. _Hmph! Her death is inevitable and she can't even fight in her condition. I will give her a few more minutes…see what she is up to before I kill her. _Youko's ears twitched as he stared at the ningen-halfbreed who was taking something out from her torn and bloody shirt, glancing at it and putting it back hesitantly. 

"Kurama…" Hitori said weakly, limping forward, eyes pleading. "Please…don't you remember? Its me, Hitori. And your friends," Hitori looked back to Yusuke and the others, encompassing them with one arm, "Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina…Hiei." She turned back to Kurama. "Don't you remember Shiori? Your okaasan!" 

A flash of green._ //kaasan…//_

"I remember nothing of what you say, halfbreed. I am Youko, the greatest kitsune thief that ever lived." The Silver Fox replied stonily. 

"What about your roses? You used to love red roses…" 

_//red, red roses…//_

"Never in my life have I loved roses or flowers. They are despicably weak, bruising too easily with a touch." Youko snorted and assumed a defensive stance. "You are no longer amusing, half-breed. If you are through speaking such gibberish…Makai no Ojigisou!" 

He didn't see Hitori's small smile, saw only the flash of pain that entered her eyes as the demonic plants ripped through her body and watched as the plants dropped the bloodied form back to the ground. His trained eyes told him that the halfbreed was close to dying… 

_//YAMERU! Before it is too late…//_

_What is this? _Youko wondered. Something seemed to be stopping him from killing the half-breed at once. 

Hitori struggled up again but this time the violent demonic plants had broken her legs and she couldn't get up. Instead, she dragged her body forward, using her elbows to propel her to Kurama, her vision had become a bit fuzzy and black spots appeared before her. _I…I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I am so very…tired...and hurting…Have to finish this now before…_She redoubled her efforts, shutting everything out from her senses except for the motion of her arms, as she focused on the kitsune only a few feet in front of her. _It must be working, even a little…_She thought to herself as she saw a motionless Youko whose eyes were now whirling…green tints battling the amber. She moved closer until she could touch him and tugged at Youko's pants. 

"What are you waiting for, Silver Fox! KILL HER!" Kitsune roared at the motionless kitsune who hadn't moved once after releasing the demonic plants. 

In Youko's preoccupied state, he didn't hear his ruler's order and had started to kneel without even realizing it. His thoughts were intent on what was going on inside of him. He couldn't understand it but something inside of him was preventing him from killing the girl... 

Hitori saw Youko kneel down. _Now's my chance, please Kurama, please remember…_She took out the object she had been hiding since the round matches had begun and propelled it up to Youko's face… 

Yusuke couldn't see what Hitori had shown Youko but whatever it was it was working. The vicious kitsune had stopped attacking and seemed to be staring at it. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DONG YOUKO? Finish her off now. I order you!" Kitsune roared at his motionless warrior, fear tinged his voice. _What had the girl shown the Silver Fox?_ He couldn't see what the object was because Youko blocked his view. 

*** 

Youko's preoccupation was interrupted as he felt something near his nose. It had a sharp coppery tang to it and that made him look at it closely. As he did, strange foreign memories started flooding into his mind. Memories that somehow seemed familiar as he stared more intently at the object in front of him…time slowed down to a crawl as his mind tried to cope… 

The image of a brown haired-girl with soft brown eyes floated in his mind's eye… 

_//Yusuke, you idiot! //_

_//Kurama, why didn't you tell us about janen-ju?//_

_//Take care everybody. Please come home safe and sound.//_

_Yukimura Keiko, the perfect ningen girl who worries about everyone…_

A red-haired boy with a loud voice… 

_//Yusuke no baka! Ignore him Kurama, he's always like that. //_

_//Yuu-kiiii-naaa!//_

_//Hey, hey, hey. How's the doctor doing?//_

_Kazuma Kuwabara, enthusiastic sometimes coarse-mannered boy with a gentleman's heart…_

Ice-blonde girl with the gentle eyes… 

_//Kuwabara-san! Don't shout so much! //_

_//Gomen, Kurama-san! Keiko! I didn't see you.//_

_//This pendant was given to me by my okaasan. Somewhere out there is someone who has one like this…my oniisan.//_

_Yukina, koorime girl who has settled to life in the ningenkai. Gentlest of them all…_

The face of a smiling girl with bluish hair pulled back in a high ponytail and floating around in a broom… 

_//Yusuke no baka! Pay attention for once. //_

_//Beee-da! But its true, all Yusuke has in his mind is training. Unlike Kurama…//_

_//Gomen, everybody. I have to get back to Koenma-sama!//_

_Botan, diety of death, Koenma-sama's messenger and Yusuke's adviser, someone who always means well even in her ditziness…_

The funny looking boy with the pacifier… 

_//Botan! Yusuke! Stop playing around.//_

_//Aargh! Paper work, paper work and more paperwork!//_

_//Thanks for the help, Kurama. I couldn't have found the files without you. //_

_Koenma-sama, Prince of the Netherworld, steadfast pseudo-boss with the funny pacifier permanently plastered in his mouth…_

A black-haired boy with greenish highlights and a ready smile… 

_//Hey guys! I'm hungry! //_

_//Kurama, come train with me.//_

_//You don't have to give up your life. Let me help you.//_

_Urameshi Yusuke, Raizen's heir, the boy with the goofy manners but pure intentions, someone who would do everything for his friends and family…_   
  


The short black haired youko with the jagan… 

_//Why did you heal my wounds? //_

_//Hn. Don't get in the way, Fox, I will do as I wish.//_

_//Stupid Fox.//_

_Jaganashi Hiei…oftimes cold boy intent on building up his strength but possessing of a heart that truly cares for friends and sister, beloved friend_

Flashes of a raven-haired woman with her hair on a pony-tail and a kind smile that seemed to always be directed at him… 

_//My little rose brambles! Smile for kaasan!//_

_//Shuuichi-kun, don't climb up so high, you might fall.//_

_//Shuuichi-kun, look at the red roses, aren't they pretty?//_

_Shiori Kaasan, beloved mother, I would give up my life for you…_

And finally, the image of a reddish brown-haired girl with red eyes smiling up at him, twirling a rose in her other hand… 

_//Really? You forgive me so easily? I would think that's impossible. If it was me instead of you I wouldn't have forgiven **me** easily.//_

_//Is there a point to all this?//_

_/Ai shitteru...I…I don't know why or even how, all I know is that I love you…Kurama, no matter what happens.//_

_Hitori! Kitsune assassin who had turned from her kitsune tribe to side with the ningens,…I remember you… beloved…_

_//And you tried to kill her…//_

Suddenly, Youko screamed and held his head between his two hands, completely dropping down on his knees in a dead faint. At the same time, Hitori's strength left her and she sagged to the floor, letting go of the object she had held in her hands. 

At this point, every single one of Yusuke's team started to climb into the ring. 

"Hitori! Kurama!" 

The girl referee stopped them after only a few steps. "I am sorry but I just received an order from the judges. If the Makai team does not get off the ring after this warning, the contest will be forfeited in favor of the Kitsune Team. The rules of the contest state that only one contestant from each team must enter the ring, no one else is allowed into the ring until such a time that a winner has been declared." 

Aware of the consequences, Yusuke and the others hesitantly backed out of the ring, casting worried glances at the prostrate pair. After making sure that the Makai team would stay put, the referee came near the two on the ground and glanced curiously at the object that had fallen, announcing what had happened. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that the two contestants are temporarily out for the count. As we all know, Youko from the Kitsune Team was the one winning until Hitori of the Makai Team showed him this." 

The referee held up a long stemmed rose, of the reddest hue, for everyone to see, causing some murmurs from the audience and mixed reactions from the opposing teams. "At which point, Youko collapsed and Hitori followed suit." 

"A rose…" Keiko said wonderingly. "Hitori showed Kurama a red rose…" 

"Impossible!" Kitsune screamed in fear and anger. "I had a spell around the arena, no red roses could have gotten through, that should have turned into a white one! How could she have sneaked one in…" 

Drip, drip! 

Red beads of liquid started to run from the blossom to the long stem that the referee held aloft and finally dropped to the ground in a small puddle. 

"Eech!" The referee threw the rose down. "It seems that the rose is covered in…" 

"Blood!" Yusuke said loudly, figuring it out for himself, drowning the referee's voice. "The rose is covered in Hitori's blood. That's how it became red!" 

"B..but roses aren't very absorbent…" Kuwabara said wonderingly… 

"That is why…" Keiko said, rubbing away the tears in her eyes, and looking at the at the soaked tattered tunic and pants as well as the big pool of blood that had accumulated beneath Hitori's still form. "That is why Hitori didn't fight back…" She remembered the tale Kurama had told Hitori who had relayed the story to her. 

_"Kurama told me a story about why there are red roses. HE said that all roses were white before but that a princess whose lover died in the war killed herself over the roses because she loved the man too much. And that's why roses are red. Have you ever heard of anything so preposterous? Who could ever love someone so much as to sacrifice his life because the other is dead?" Hitori had snorted._

"Masaka…the little halfbreed has outsmarted me…" Kitsune said through clenched teeth. _Curse her, I cannot afford to lose this contest, now that I've lost Youko…_

Youko started to move from his bowed position. As he slowly started to rise to a sitting position, a transformation began to take place. His nine prominent tails and fox-ears started to vanish as silver mane also turned to flaming red locks. As his head came up, Yusuke could see that the kitsune's cruel yellow eyes had also changed to a disoriented but concerned, compassionate green. The head turned and saw the bleeding body of the girl next to him. 

"Hitori!" Kurama cried out and quickly gathered her into his arms, cradling her in the crook of his right arm as his left hand went to her face. ''Hitori, gomen nasai! I am sorry. Please, please wake up…" 

Kurama was frantic and scared with worry as he looked at the pale face covered in blood. He immediately called his healing power and focused on Hitori's bleeding body. His thoughts raced. _So much blood! And I…I did it. _A lance of pain went through him. _How could I have done it…_He couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes. 

"Kurama…" 

Kurama stopped his self-deprecation and turned towards the girl who stirred weakly in his arms. 

"You're back…" Hitori smiled weakly up at him, her hands coming up to cup his face, to feel for herself that it was indeed Kurama. 

"Yes, I'm back." Kurama told Hitori smiling gently at her, a hand covering one of her hands, the worry still in his eyes. "And it's all because of you. Arigato." 

"I…I knew….that the red rose …would…ugh!" Hitori stopped in mid-sentence in pain and continued on. "…do the…trick!" She smiled at Kurama again, tears flowing down her face in relief. "I…I…am so glad that you are alright." 

Kurama flinched as he heard Hitori's cry of pain. He was near panic as he assessed the damage to Hitori's body…damage that HE had inflicted. "Ssshh…." Kurama held a finger to Hitori's mouth. "Don't talk. Save your strength, Hitori…try to concentrate on healing yourself." _Oh, God! There has been too much blood spilled, can I really heal her? No! I have to try harder, I can't, no, I WON'T let Hitori die!_

"Referee!" Kurama turned his attention towards the dumbfounded girl with the microphone. "I request that you let the Makai team come into the ring." 

"Gomen, but that isn't allowed. No one has won this battle yet and as long as there isn't any winner, I cannot let anyone enter the ring." 

"Then you don't have a problem. As of now, I am not part of the Kitsune team, therefore there is no battle. According to the rules, either you award the win to the Makai team or declare this a draw." 

"Traitor!" Katsura yelled. "You are one of the Nine Tails of Kitsune, a warrior of the Youko-Kitsune tribe, you cannot just turn your back on us." 

Kurama turned his head to face the kitsune, being careful not to hurt the cradled Hitori. His green eyes turned cold. "Try me, Katsura." 

Katsura was stunned by the menacing tone in Kurama's voice. 

Meanwhile, the referee looked uncertain, trying to remember what she should do. She looked up to where the judges were placed, awaiting orders from the ones above. 

"K…Kurama…I…" Hitori couldn't continue as she was racked by a fit of coughing that made blood run from her mouth. Hitori's whole body was slick with blood by now and her lips were turning a slight bluish color. 

"Hang on, Hitori, just hang on…" Kurama told Hitori in a soothing voice. Then he swung his head to pin the referee with a hard look. "Do one or the other NOW!" Kurama snarled at the referee. "We have a seriously injured person here and we cannot afford to wait for your decision!" 

The referee stepped back at the violent tone Kurama's voice had taken. "The judges have made the decision. This match is declared a draw. There is no winner. The Makai team may now enter the ring. The next match will be reset to a later hour." 

Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and Koenma all rushed to where Kurama and Hitori were. 

"Yukina, please, help me heal Hitori." There was a desperate pleading note in Kurama's voice, his eyes never leaving Hitori's face. 

"Of course, Kurama-san! She is my friend too. I will help you." Yukina told him soothingly. And gestured to where Yusuke and Kuwabara had laid their shirts on the ground. "Here, Kurama-san, put her down here so you can also concentrate your power without being burdened by her weight." 

Yukina saw Kurama hesitate. "You will not be able to use your full power if you don't free your hands, Kurama-san. Do not worry, she is surrounded by friends, see?" 

Slowly, Kurama laid Hitori down on the makeshift bed and knelt beside her. He threw a look of gratitude at everyone around them. "Anou…gomen, minna, for what I caused." 

Yusuke was the first to answer him, dismissing his apology. "Nothing to apologize for. Wasn't your fault." Nods all around. "Right now, let's concentrate on saving my sister here." The worry was evident in Yusuke's voice. 

Kurama smiled a small worried smile and took hold of Hitori's right hand. 

"Whenever you are ready, Kurama-san." Yukina told him softly, she had seated herself on HItori's other side. All the others fanned out in a loose semi-circle around them. 

"Hold on, Hitori…" Kurama whispered and nodded in Yukina's direction. In unison, they closed their eyes and both of their hands glowed with power that disappeared into Hitori's still form. 

"Oh, Yusuke. I hope they can save Hitori." Keiko said tearily, feeling helpless at the way things were unfolding. 

Yusuke slipped his hand into Keiko's and tightened his hold. "We can only hope, Keiko and pray…" His eyes roamed over the damage Hitori received. He didn't want to tell Keiko but the situation seemed almost impossible. 

_Lacerated flesh, various wounds, probably internal bleeding…and the loss of so much blood. Hitori is half-dead already. How can anyone possibly live through the beating she went through? _Yusuke remembered just how many demonic plants Youko had summoned, how many had ripped through Hitori. _One was usually enough for Kurama to win and even then his opponents come out near death or dying…If the match had been stopped half-way through, Yukina could probably heal her wounds. But now? I doubt if koorime healing can extend to defying death, even if Kurama helps her._

_No! _Yusuke shook his head. _I shouldn't think such thoughts. I must believe in Yukina and Kurama. I must believe in Hitori. _He looked to the prostrate Hitori and sighed. 

_It looks hopeless. _Koenma thought to himself and glanced at Botan. The deity of death shook her head, a sad look in her eyes. How long? The question was in his eyes. _Maybe I can still ask 'tosan…_Botan shook her head and her eyes looked sadder than ever. _Not that long then…_

_Yukina and Kurama can do this…I know they can. Hitori won't die…_Kuwabara was trying to be hopefully optimistic but failing miserably. Even without any medical background, he knew that no one can possibly survive that much damage… 

_Hn. With this much damage, this kitsune is sure to die. _Hiei's thoughts were not as interested in Hitori as it was in Kurama. He could sense the desperate hope in Kurama. _Fox seems to be really worried…_He looked at Hitori. _Live, Kitsune, if you are strong. For my friend…_

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the group sat in silence around Hitori, unwilling to make a sound that would distract the two healers from their work. Hitori herself was only half-conscious and breathing shallowly, one hand tightly clasped in Kurama's. 

Beyond this solemn scene, the Lord of the kitsunes, Kitsune, was hoping against hope that the halfbreed would die. _If she dies, then Kurama's mental barriers may weaken and I can probably take control of his mind again. Also, her death might just affect the others to fight worse. _It would also be a fitting punishment to the one who took away Youko from him after all the time he had invested in taking control of Youko. The thought cheered him immensely. _Die, halfbreed. Die so that I may triumph._

"Oh…" Yukina almost fell to the ground if not for Kuwabara who caught her before she fell. This broke the almost eerie silence surrounding the group. "Gomen, Kurama-san, but it is no use. I cannot do it anymore." Kuwabara helped her up to a sitting position. "All the exterior wounds have stopped bleeding but…" Yukina trailed off, realizing that Hitori could hear her… 

"I..I'm dying, aren't I?" Hitori asked Yukina. Yukina was crestfallen and tears were forming in her eyes. 

"Gomen, Hitori-san…" 

"It's alright, Yukina." Hitori told her friend in a weak voice, smiling through the pain. "It isn't your fault." 

Kurama's fingers tightened around her hands. "No, it isn't her fault…it's mine." Kurama bowed his head and whispered almost to himself. Hitori heard him though and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Hn…" Closed wounds reopened. 

"Be careful, Hitori-san…" was Yukina's frantic warning. 

This prompted Kurama to support Hitori by cradling her once again in her arms. "You shouldn't exert yourself…" 

"H..how can't… I…. when you were…. spouting non…sense?" Hitori retorted back in a voice meant to be stern but came out weak and wobbly, looking at Kurama seriously. 

"Nani?" 

Hitori took a deep breath and plunged on, drawing on extra reserves to be able to talk coherently. "You aren't to blame Kurama. I wanted to do it. I couldn't just stand by and watch…" 

"B..but if I hadn't been controlled…" 

"Kurama no baka." Hitori said affectionately. "You were controlled because you rescued me. If you hadn't rescued me, I'd have ended up dead or worse…" 

By this time, Keiko and Yukina had motioned everyone to give the two some privacy. _"They need to talk this out…"_

The group had quietly moved a bit away. _Not that the two noticed. They're so engrossed with each other…_Yusuke thought dryly. 

"Still…" Kurama's voice trailed off. _You're dying because of me…I can't accept this. _An empty ache had started to make itself felt in his heart. _What about us? I don't want you to die, I want you to be with me forever. _"But…" 

Hitori's finger stopped Kurama's lips. "No stills, no buts. I was an assassin and a warrior, I am conditioned to the inevitability of death. And even if I had to do this over again, I would do the exact same thing." _Because I love you…_Hitori's eyes tried to make Kurama understand. 

His arms engulfed her then and hugged her tight. 

This made every wound in Hitori's body scream in agony but she showed no sign of the pain. She knew that this would be the first and last time she'd be able to lie in Kurama's arms. Even as her body throbbed in pain, it eventually melted away in the happiness of finally being held by Kurama. _I'm so tired…_ She laid her head back against Kurama's chest and whispered. "Hold me please. You don't know how long I've wanted to be here…like this." 

Tears freely flowing down her face, she said the words that she had wanted to say for so long. " Ai shitteru, Kurama…from the first moment I saw you…. Itsu made mo…I love you…forever…" _Please love me too. _Her eyes pleaded. _If only for this short time._

"Hitori…" Kurama's arms loosened a bit as he looked deep into her eyes. She got the answer she wanted when his lips descended to claim hers in a sweet kiss. 

"Oh…" Keiko smiled as she saw Kurama and Hitori. _At last…_

It was unlike anything Hitori imagined it would be. All her pain was forgotten as she was swept in a tide of happiness. _I would not trade this moment for anything…It was all worth it._

Soon, Kurama lifted his head, hugged Hitori tightly and whispered in her ear. "Ai shitteru. I love you, Hitori, beloved, more than anything in this world…" 

_Oh…_Even as happiness infused her being, Hitori's vision blurred and she could feel herself slipping away even as Kurama held her. 

//_It is time.//_ Botan's voice resounded in her mind. 

"Wasu…wasurenai…de ku….da….sai. Please….don't….for…get me…" Hitori said. " Ai… shitteru, even in death…Kurama………beloved." Her voice faded away and Kurama felt her body go limp. 

"NOOOOOO! Hitori, don't die, not yet." Kurama shouted frantically, tears blurring his vision as they ran non-stop down his face. A golden glow surrounded his hands as Kurama tried to bring Hitori back using his powers. "Don't die, don't die!" 

At Kurama's shout, everyone rushed back to his side to see him cradling Hitori's limp body, trying to revive her. He was repeating the words "Don't die" like a litany. 

Keiko exchanged a sorrowful glance with Yusuke who was openly crying. Kuwabara was comforting Yukina who had accumulated a small fortune of pearls at her feet with the tears she was shedding. Botan, too, was crying on Koenma-sama's shoulder. The Prince of the Netherworld was saddened but not tearful, he had seen too many deaths to be so moved by it, still, Hitori had been his friend. Only Hiei was clear-headed enough to talk to the distraught Kurama. 

//Don't die, don't die!// 

"Enough, Fox!" Hiei said, interrupting Kurama's litany. "You cannot help her anymore. You will only exhaust yourself." 

Kurama continued with what he was doing like he hadn't heard what Hiei had said. 

"Hiei is right, Kurama. There is nothing we can do. Hitori is gone." Yusuke laid a hand on Kurama. 

//Don't die, don't die!// 

"Kurama-san? Please…" 

//Don't die, don't die!// 

"Yameru, Kurama!" 

//Don't die, don't die!// 

Bam! 

_…_

"Hiei! What did you do that for?" Keiko asked the koorime as Kurama crumpled to the ground. Hiei had slammed the hilt of his sword on the side of Kurama's head, causing him to black out. 

Hiei shrugged. "He was in a state of shock, he wouldn't have listened even if you all talked for hours. In that time he could have exhausted his powers and killed himself in the process. I just did what was necessary. Now if you all can put aside your grief for a few hours. We still have a competition to get through." 

Yusuke nodded. _The little runt is right. That was the only sensible thing to do. _Thrusting aside his own grief, he issued some orders quietly. "Keiko, Yukina. Accompany Kurama to the clinic. Kuwabara, go with them and protect them. You never know what the kitsunes might try." 

"Hiei and I will take care of Hitori. The matches will resume again in an hour or so, but you guys better stay with Kurama. Hiei, Koenma and I will do the rest. We'll meet you guys later." _The time for mourning will come, right now, we have to finish this. _Yusuke's eyes met each of theirs. 

"Arigato, Hitori." _For all its worth, you have saved the ningenkai and the makai._ Koenma passed his hand over Hitori's face, wiping away the blood. 

TBC ^_~ Just a little bit more…and what! Me? Kill off Hitori? Anou…you'll just have to see the next parts ne? That'll be up on Saturday. I hope you guys are still reading ^^   
  



	13. To Try to Reach Infinity

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 13/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Ok so I lied, I didn't pose on Saturday. But you see, there's a really good explanation for this. ^-^ Not that you guys would be interested ne? So without further adieu and with a lot of apologies, here's the second to the last part…or at least I think it is.

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 13

For the short hour that was allotted to them, Yusuke, Hiei and Koenma silently carried Hitori's body to her apartment. They would take care of it later once time gave them the luxury to mourn and bury the dead.

Kurama was unconscious and was brought into the infirmary under the good guidance of the doctor in attendance. After making sure that the kitsune would be fine, the others returned to the ring for the battles. The hour was up.

It was time to obtain revenge.

***

The fire of anger and revenge fueled the other three who defeated their opponents with absolute ease. 

Hiei's Black Dragon effortlessly sliced through the Nine-Tail Shuki and killed him instantly. Yusuke had more difficulty defeating the former Youko-kitsune tribe leader Kawakami who was second in power after Youko. But what surprised all of them was the Prince of the Reikai who displayed astonishing agility and power against Seiya, who had underestimated the pacifier-sucking Koenma and therefore paid for it.

The Makai team was winning 5 to 4. 4 because the match between Hitori and Kurama had been ruled in favor of Youko who had killed Hitori.

It was unfair but there was nothing Yusuke and the others could do. Besides they were still winning.

***

"Hah! Even if you have won almost all the matches, the rules state that we have to finish this round. And you don't seem to have anyone else left on your team, have you, Koenma?" Kitsune sneered. "This means that the match will go to me in default. We go into sudden death!"

A quiet voice interrupted Kitsune's sneers. 

"Not so fast, Kitsune. The Makai team still has one more member…" 

Kitsune swiveled his head to look at the shadowed portal. The voice had sounded familiar.

"I will fight you." Kurama stepped into the light and walked towards the ring.

"Don't make me laugh, ningen. If you do not change to Youko, you won't even have one-tenth of my power. And we all know you won't." Kitsune mocked Kurama, then shrugged, an unholy light gleaming in his eyes. "But then again, why not? I'll make you pay for the hurt you caused me." He beckoned Kurama towards the ring.

As Kurama climbed into the ring, the Karuto became confused. "Judges, is this allowed? Former Kitsune Team member Youko has just switched sides. Is this valid?"

"Fuck the judges." Kitsune interrupted violently. "This is one match I will enjoy." The air trembled as he built up his power.

"Alright. The judges have a decision: The last match will be between Kitsune and Youko."

"Kurama."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Kurama, not Youko."

"B…but…"

"Youko, Kurama, who the hell cares? Let's get on with this!" Kitsune was fast becoming impatient.

"A…alright! The last match…Kitsune and Kurama. Ready…"

"You are going to die, Youko!"

Kurama didn't reply. His eyes were jade chips that glinted coldly in the light.

"…FIGHT!"

Both forms launched themselves into the air…

"YAAA!"

***

"H…How?"

Foxfire's glazed eyes registered confused surprise as he turned glazed eyes to his conqueror, eyes that were fast losing their light as death slowly but inexorably claimed him.

Kurama caressed the plant that had burst out of the kitsune chest and twined around Kitsune/Foxfire. "Do you know that this plant is one of the deadliest in the Makai?" He said almost conversationally. "Its one of the rarest parasitical plants that eats away at the host body, virtually undetectable, slow to grow but violently effective once mature. In its dormant state, it's harmless… I believe this is the last one left in existence." Kurama stood up and smiled viciously down at the fading kitsune. "Aren't you glad you got the chance to know it better?"

As the light faded from the crimson eyes, the shadowy cast of Kitsune disappeared and was replaced by one whose light was far weaker.

"I am sorry, ningen…" 

Foxfire….

"I never meant to hurt…Hitori. I…I loved her…"

__

/That love did not do anything but kill her./

Kurama thought to himself. He couldn't bring himself to accept the kitsune's apology, not when Hitori was no more because of this kitsune's folly.

"The winner of the battle: Kurama of the Makai Team!"

Thundering cheers greeted this announcement.

__

It's finished.

Kurama turned his back on the corpse and walked away, towards friends and comrades who cheered in joy. The crowd was in an uproar, they too didn't want to be controlled by Kitsune.

__

I've avenged you.

It seemed like such a long way to Yusuke and the others.

__

Why do I feel nothing? I should be happy or crying. Why is it that I feel nothing?

Why?

Why…

Hitori. 

***

In the shadows of the arena, the cowled figure of Kitsune's adviser clenched his hands.

__

/My plans have been foiled yet again./

The skin around the blind eyes of Yomi, once the great Ruler, tightened imperceptibly. All his planning had gone for naught again. 

He had thought that the legendary kitsune leader would be able to regain that which he had lost so long ago but they had failed. Once again, Raizen's get had meddled and Yomi lost.

But he was patient. One day all his plans would prove true and he would be able to regain what he had lost. One day.

He turned to leave. There was no point in staying.

LAST CHAPTER: WHEN ANGELS FALL

"Let me go back. PLEASE!"

"I am sorry but that isn't possible."

"Please…even for just a moment."

"No."

"But he is suffering. Can't you hear him crying?" A faraway look entered her face. "He is calling me again. I…I want, no, I need to go to him!"

"We have been through this many times since last week. However much you cry or plead, it just isn't possible. You're dead, he's not. Life goes on. Why don't you just resign yourself to the fact? Honestly, I don't know why you are so persistent. This part of the Reikai is comfortable as it is. Peaceful too, unlike the ningenkai." The watcher told her. "And from what I heard of what you went through, the Reikai should be a bed of roses for you."

__

Roses…Her eyes filled with tears as memories surfaced. "I just want to go back. I can't bear to see him suffering like this."

The watcher shrugged, irritated at her persistency. "Suit yourself." He said, walking away. "You'll resign yourself eventually when you learn to forget your past. Everyone does, one way or the other." His voice drifted in the darkness as he disappeared.

__

I won't forget…I won't. She looked down again at the pool which reflected the ningenkai. "I won't forget." She whispered brokenly. "He is everything to me…" Tears were falling down her face as she resumed watching the silently crying figure cradling a dried up rose, aching to put her arms around him. "Ai shitteru,. Itsu made mo. Wasurenaide kudasai, Kurama…"

***

One month later…

__

//You should have let me DIE! What right did you have to save me? That was my decision to make.//

//How do you do that? …Make roses out of thin air…//

//Kurama-san!//

The memories played over and over Kurama's mind as he sat in the rose garden. It had been a month since Hitori had died and he still couldn't believe, couldn't accept that it had happened. Every day he sat here to remember everything about Hitori. He had refused to leave the dojo even when classes started two weeks ago, didn't want to leave the place where there were memories of Hitori. He knew that the others were worried about him. Even Shiori 'kaasan had come here to talk to him. He remembered…

***

"Shuuichi-kun, I know it hurts but you have to move on." (Keiko had told his mother that his love had dumped him and left. A very loose estimation of what happened but sufficient enough excuse for his mother.)

He hadn't answered her at all. _You cannot understand, 'kaasan…_

"I know its hard to believe, Shuuichi-kun, but in time, there will be others…"

__

NO! There can never be anyone else again. Kurama had wildly cried out inside his head. He had wanted to strike the offending words from the mouth that issued them but came to his senses. 

__

'Kaasan doesn't know the whole situation, she doesn't know…Instead, he quietly raised his head, bloodshot green eyes full of pain. "Iie, 'kaasan. Hitotsu dake arimase. There is only one. No one can replace her."

Shiori had silently nodded her head and hugged her grieving child, accepting her child's words as the truth. The pain and certainty in his words were those of a man whose world had crumbled before him, she didn't doubt that it was true.

***

__

//Wasu…wasurenaide ku….da….sai. Please….don't….for…get me…Ai…shitteru, even in death…Kurama………beloved.//

"I won't forget, Hitori. I will never forget you." He whispered to the dried-up rose he cradled in his hands. The self-same rose that had given him back his sanity one month ago, the rose that Hitori had given up her life for. "Come back to me, Hitori. I need you, I want you to be my side."

But she wouldn't come back. She was dead.

Always, the silence greeted his pleading request. Hitori was dead. _I killed her…_

A familiar feeling throbbed once again. Pain, deep all encompassing pain. It was almost welcome to Kurama, much better than the numbness and ache that always stayed.

__

//Kurama no baka. You didn't kill me. I chose to die. I could have chosen to fight you instead but I didn't. And I didn't do it for you alone, you know. It was for the Makai too. So stop this nonsense.//

He almost smiled as he imagined Hitori saying those words. He missed her so very much. So very, very, much. 

__

It hurts, Hitori. _It hurts to lose you…._

Tears started to flow anew…

***

Snik!

"What do we do now?" Keiko sighed and asked the others, closing the door after watching the grieving Kurama for a moment. "It's been a month and he is still like this."

Yusuke shrugged. "What can we do? We've done everything to try and cheer him up. Not that he appreciated it." He grumbled. He still felt the sting of Kurama 's words when he had tried to tell him once that everything would be alright. 

__

"Leave me alone! You can't know how I feel. You still have Keiko, Yusuke. Keiko didn't die, Hitori did!" It wasn't fair of Kurama to say that, Yusuke thought, since everyone grieved for Hitori's passing. _She was my imoto, Kurama. I feel pain too. _But he had let it pass because he understood the pain Kurama was going through. _Because if it had been Keiko…_

"That's not fair, Yusuke. You know how Kurama is feeling. He doesn't know what he's talking about, right now." Keiko admonished Yusuke who nodded in contrition.

"I can't bear to see Kurama-san so sad." Yukina said sorrowfully. She had been the one witness to Kurama's grief as she was left alone in the dojo with Kurama. Yusuke needed to oversee his restaurant, Keiko and Kuwabara went back to school, and Hiei was busy with the Makai.

Kuwabara hugged Yukina. "I know how you feel but Yusuke is right. What can we do? We've done everything…even Koenma has pleaded with his father…"

"Time." A small figure appeared in the darkness, materializing into Hiei. "Just give him time. And take care of him. There is nothing else we can do. It is now all up to the Fox."

Everyone saw the wisdom in Hiei's words, surprised that caring words could ever come from someone who pretended to be indifferent and callous.

***

Days later, in the halls of the Reikai…

"Enma-sama!"

Koenma looked up from the ton of paperwork he had been perusing as he heard someone shouting his father's name. The walls were so conducive to echoes that the shout resounded all over. _He shouldn't shout so much, whoever he is…_

"Enma-sama!"

__

There he is again…Koenma thought. He was starting to get irritated. _Didn't the guards tell him this isn't a marketplace…still, there seems to be something familiar about that voice._

"Koenma-sama!" An underling burst in through the door shouting his head off. "Koenma-sama!"

"Oh, what is it?" Koenma said irritably. "I have a ton of work to do here."

"Koenma-sama! K..Kurama is headed towards Enma-sama's throne room…" The underling was panting.

"Nani?" Koenma screamed. He stood up from his desk. _What the hell does Kurama think he is doing? _Koenma knew how devastated Kurama had been when Hitori had died. He had even tried to ask his father to bring her back but Enma Daio had been adamant. Now here was Kurama. _In his state of mind, I wouldn't be surprised if he demanded Hitori back. And my 'Tosan is easily angered. This could be catastrophic!_

"I am going to my father's throne room." He said, starting to run out the door. "Find Botan and tell her to follow me." _I may need her help to pick up pieces of Kurama when this is through. _Koenma thought grimly and sighed as he ran as fast as he could to Enma Daio's throne room.

***

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Koenma whispered to Kurama. He had caught up with the ex-kitsune just outside the throne room and was taken aback by the change. Koenma hadn't seen Kurama since the last of the tournament but the Kurama he could see know was so different from the one then that he almost gave way. 

The once shining flame hair was dull and lackluster, he was also significantly thinner, the green eyes bloodshot and full of suffering with dark shadows underneath them. In his left hand, he gripped the dried up rose that Hitori had given up her life for, Kurama was holding it like it was his lifeline. 

__

He does love her so much. Koenma sympathized with Kurama because he could well imagine what he would look like himself if Botan ever died. _Thank goodness it hadn't been Botan. _A grateful wave passed over him then and he was a little bit ashamed.

Botan chose to appear at that moment, flying on her broom. "Koenma-sama is right, Kurama. You can't just stomp in here demanding to see Enma-sama. Believe me, he isn't as jovial as Koenma-sama. Not as patient either. Please rethink your plan, Kurama. Before its too late."

"Don't try to stop me, Koenma, Botan. Because if you do then you'll have to kill me." Kurama's voice was a bit raspy from too much crying but there was no disguising the coldness in his voice.

__

Marvelous, not only has he lost his manners and mind, even his voice has changed. Koenma thought dryly. To Kurama, he hissed. "This is insane, Kurama. Do you know what my 'tosan could do to you?"

"I don't care." Kurama said stonily. "Now let me through."

"I can't do that." Koenma said, standing his ground. "You are my friend and as such I have to preserve your life whether…" He was interrupted by a great booming voice that issued from inside the throne room.

"LET THE NINGEN IN."

The throne room doors started to open.

__

Shit. Now we're in deep doodoo. "Whatever you do, please, please don't make him angry." Koenma whispered to Kurama who acted like he didn't hear Koenma as he tucked the rose carefully inside his shirt and shrugged past Koenma and into Enma Daio's throne room, into the Lord of the Netherworld's presence.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT, NINGEN, THAT YOU HAVE TO SHOUT ALL OVER MY PALACE?"

Kurama was taken aback for a while. Enma Daio looked nothing like his son. He was an enormous hulk of a man (giant would be a better word for it) whose face seemed to be covered with hair. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and a cap that had two horns sprouting out from it. Other than that, you would have thought that he was a clerk or something, wearing trousers and a shirt with suspenders. If Kurama had been in a humorous mood, he would have wondered if Koenma really was this hulking giant's son.

"WELL…"

The booming voice shook Kurama out of his reverie and he started to speak up, gathering his courage in. 

"Enma-sama, Lord of the Netherworld, King of Death. You hold sway over all mortal life on the ningenkai as well as the Makai…"

"I come before you now to ask a favor of you. To ask for the life of one who had no chance to fully live at all."

"YOU SPEAK, OF COURSE, OF THE KITSUNE, HITORI."

Kurama nodded and continued. "I love her, Enma-sama. I would like to ask for a second chance."

"BUT SHE HAS DIED. ONCE DEAD SHE CAN'T RETURN TO LIFE. THAT IS THE WAY OF THE WORLD. YOU MUST TRY TO LIVE WITHOUT HER. AND HOPE FOR THE DAY WHEN YOU TWO SHALL MEET AGAIN."

"I have tried to stem my sadness, to bear my loss, o King. But I cannot, I cannot live without her by my side. Please."

"NO. I CANNOT CHANGE THE RULES JUST TO SATISFY ONE FOOLISH MORTAL."

"It isn't the wish of one foolish mortal alone, King of the Netherworld. Orpheus was given the chance to bring back his Eurydice once so very long ago and even Pluto gave Proserpine back her life. What is so different about my request?"

__

I didn't know Kurama was up on Greek Mythology…Koenma said wonderingly.

"YOU ARE SPEAKING OF TIMES LONG GONE, OF DIFFERENT GODS, I AM NOT HADES OR PLUTO, I AM ENMA DAIO."

Koenma couldn't believe it but he could have sworn there was amusement in his father's voice.

"Still, if Hades could grant Orpheus that request. Cannot Enma-sama grant me the same?"

"NO."

"But you granted Yusuke the chance to live again." Kurama persisted, undaunted by Enma Daio's forbidding face. _I have too much riding on this to give up now._ "Hitori had even saved the makai by sacrificing her own life. At the very least, you should offer her the same courtesy you gave Yusuke."

"YUSUKE DIED AHEAD OF HIS PRESCRIBED TIME…"

"And so did Hitori." Kurama interjected. "I know you are going to tell me that she has lived 800 years but I am asking in behalf of her ningen side. She has barely even lived." _Never had the chance to fully live her life the way she wanted to. _A tear rolled down Kurama's cheek. "All I ask is that you give her a chance. A test if you really want to, just like what you gave Yusuke. I would give anything for this one chance…I will even offer my life in exchange…" 

"No!" Botan and Koenma said at the same time, running forward to stand beside Kurama.

"'Tosan, I entreat you. Please grant Kurama his request."

"Enma-sama. Kurama really loves Hitori very much. Please understand."

"IT SEEMS, NINGEN, THAT YOU HAVE ENLISTED THE AID OF MY SON AND ONE OF THE DIETIES OF DEATH. I WILL THINK ON WHAT YOU HAVE LAID BEFORE ME." Amusement tinged his tone. Enma Daio lapsed into silence, seemingly searching for a decision. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Enma Daio spoke out. "VERY WELL, NINGEN. I WILL GIVE YOU THE CHANCE YOU REQUESTED."

"Alright!" Botan gave a whoop of joy and hugged both Koenma-sama and Kurama.

"AHEM." Enma Daio called their attention, his eyes reproaching Botan. "YOU SEEM TO LOVE THIS HITORI VERY MUCH. I WONDER, IF THIS HITORI LOVES YOU BACK THE SAME."

Before Kurama could protest, Enma Daio held up his hand, motioning for silence. Kurama, would still have spoken out if not for Koenma's restraining hand. Koenma, more familiar with his father, knew that Enma Daio wasn't finished with what he was saying and Koenma became worried. His father was tricky too. He looked at Botan. She was wearing an expression mirroring his own.

"THE TEST I LAY BEFORE YOU IS THIS…IF YOU CAN GET HITORI TO REMEMBER YOU THEN I WILL GRANT HITORI HER LIFE BACK AND SHE CAN COME BACK TO THE NINGENKAI WITH YOU."

__

Is that all? Kurama thought joyfully. _This will be so easy._

"Arigato gozaimasu." Kurama bowed in appreciation.

Enma Daio waved the appreciation away. "BOTAN, ESCORT THE NINGEN TO THE KITSUNE'S SPIRIT."

"H…Hai, Enma-sama."

With that, Enma Daio turned his back on them. As they left the throne room, the doors closed with a resounding bang.

"It is not as easy as you think it is, Kurama!" Botan exploded just as the doors closed.

"Botan is right." Koenma said. "It isn't as easy as 'Tosan led you to believe. Do you know what happens to dead spirits, Kurama?"

"Aside from the fact that you get to decide where they go?" Kurama said dryly, raising an eyebrow. His mood was fast improving at the thought of seeing Hitori again.

"That's besides the point." Koenma muttered, blushing. He didn't like to be reminded that he was responsible for deciding if a spirit should be sent to the tortures of hell, to the pleasures of heaven or to anywhere else in between the two.

"Stop teasing him, Kurama. This is deadly serious." Botan told Kurama. She hated to burst Kurama's bubble of happiness but she knew it had to be said. "**Do** you know what happens to spirits of the dead?"

Of course not. How could I?" Kurama told her, serious now that Botan hadn't even cracked a joke to support him.

"Then listen to Koenma-sama." Botan said firmly.

"Spirits, when they are first taken up here to the Reikai, retain their memory. But once they are sent off to their destination, their memory fades in time until at the last, nothing is left. I don't really know how the mechanics work but like in mythology, the river Lethe washes away memories. This is done to ease the pain of dying and to lift the burden of the living from the spirit." Koenma turned his head to look at Kurama. "And just in case you ask…Yusuke didn't lose his memory because he never went **into** the Reikai. He roamed the earth to complete his test. You do understand what this means, Kurama?"

All trace of happiness was erased from Kurama's face as he digested what Koenma had said. His next words rang out like bullets from a pistol. "How long has Hitori been inside the Reikai?"

Botan looked towards Koenma uncertainly and saw him nod. "A month. I was the one who escorted her there." Her tone was sad as she said it. She knew what that meant. "I'm sorry, Kurama."

Her sympathy was met by a hard green gaze. "What for, Botan? That doesn't change things…I will still bring back Hitori from whatever infernal dimension she is in…So come on and lead me to her." Kurama walked purposefully down the hall, dragging Botan with him. "Now where is it?"

"I…it's not far from here…" Botan told him. She didn't warn Kurama anymore because she could see that it wouldn't change Kurama's mind. She started to lead him to the door not far from the throne room.

"Baka. Didn't you hear a word I said?" Koenma said incredulously, finally catching up to Kurama's brisk walk. "By now, Hitori has already forgotten who Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan and I are. And even you. She will have forgotten…"

"You're wrong" Kurama's voice was hard as he interrupted Koenma. "She will not have forgotten me." He said in a faraway voice that seemed to be directed at himself rather than at Koenma. 

"Itsu made mo." He whispered. "She told me she would love me forever. She will not forget."

Tears gathered in Botan's eyes as she heard Kurama's whispered pronouncement. _He is trying to reassure himself…oh, Kurama. _She laid a hand on Koenma's arm and gave him a look. _Don't say anything else. Let him try to save Hitori. If anyone can do it, he can._

Koenma shrugged. He and Botan had been together for hundreds of years, he understood what she had wanted to say. "Then guide him and help him, my deity of death. Because he will need all the help he can get." 

And then he turned to Kurama. "Good luck then Kurama. When next we meet, I hope to see you with Hitori by your side." He smiled, lifted up his left hand in salute and walked off.

Kurama nodded and turned to Botan. "Let's go."

Botan opened the door into a world of dark swirling colors and warned Kurama. "This leads to the part of the Reikai where Hitori is. Don't stray from my side or you may become lost. Once you are lost, there is a possibility that you may never come out again. Inside, you will glow a little…this is because you are still alive. The dead will see you easily. On the other hand, I will remain invisible. Only you will be able to see me. Understand?" Botan had shed the ditziness Kurama and the others had associated with her. She was every inch the deity of death now as she prepared herself to go into the deepest parts of the Reikai.

"Yes."

"One other thing, Kurama." Botan said, turning back to him. "Once we are in the Reikai, you must comply with what I say. Once I tell you that we have to go, we must go, whether or not we have Hitori with us.""

A terse "Why?" came out of Kurama's lips.

"The river Lethe erodes memory. Even if you are alive, it will slowly take effect. If you stay long enough, you won't remember who you are or what you set out to do. Once that happens, even I cannot bring you back."

"I see...How much time do I have?"

"Three hours. No more, no less."

Kurama shrugged. "Let's go then."

They jumped into the void.

"Wait for me, Hitori. I will be there." Kurama murmured, sending the hope from his heart to the void, hoping Hitori would hear.

TBC ^_~ Comments, comments…make me happy because this is ending already. Just one or two more parts to go. If you make me happy I'll post on Saturday, really. And after that Sunday. ^^ I promise.


	14. Plunging the Depths of Impossibility

Author: Swythangel 

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Reddest Rose   
Type: Series 14/?   
Rating: PG (just to be safe) 

Disclaimer: All characters of YuYu Hakusho are owned by their writer and company. They aren't mine (sigh!) and even if I wished on a hundred falling stars, Kurama will never be mine. This fiction was made to entertain and hopefully does not infringe on their copyright.

Minna-san, I never meant to tease or drag this out. I just want to clarify that ne? The reason I haven't been posting and setting up target dates to post is because I had things to do in real life and have not had the time to beta and check this fic. I did not do it to tease. It just makes me guilty to have you assume such things so I'm not gonna beta it anymore and sending it to you raw. This is the end. I promise.

****

The Reddest Rose   
****Part 14

Reikai, Inner Dimensions

__

//Wait for me, Hitori. I will be there.// She was startled from her quiet meditation by the river because of the quiet whisper. She looked up and around but there was no one near her. _Who could it have been? And who's Hitori? _

"Hitori…" She repeated the name out loud. There was something familiar about that name. _Is it my name? _She couldn't remember. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything about her lifeat all. She knew this should make her panic but it didn't. Somehow, all her cares and worries seemed to drain out of her and into the river, all save one which nagged at her. She kept seeing a rose, the reddest rose she ever saw, or at least she thought it was the reddest rose she ever saw.

__

//Ai shitteru. I love you, beloved, more than anything in this world… //

***

"There she is." Botan gestured at the figure leaning on a tree beside the river. "You can go to her now, I'll wait here for you."

Kurama had started to walk towards Hitori when he heard Botan. "You have 2 hours."

"2? You told me I had three."

"Gomen, Kurama but I didn't realize that Hitori spent all her time near the river. At that proximity, you can very well lose your memory faster than I expected. Now isn't the time to quibble about the hours. You should go. Time is running out."

As Kurama approached the solitary figure, Botan whispered to herself. "Good luck, Kurama. Please, please bring Hitori back."

***

"Konnichi wa."

Hitori turned to look behind her. No one had approached her here before. She started to smile but lost it to startlement as her eyes traveled over the stranger. He was handsome, this strange man, with long red hair and green, green eyes. But what really startled Hitori was the golden glow that surrounded the stranger.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

The man issued a delighted chuckle. "No, I'm not." He was looking at her with eyes that seemed to stare intently at her, eyes that held an intense look of profound joy, almost like he knew her... 

__

Do I know you? And then the man advanced on her. It was a little too unnerving for Hitori and she shrank back a little…a move that the man apparently noticed.

"I don't bite." Laughter tinged his voice. "I just wanted to sit down near you."

An image flashed through her mind.

__

Dark night, stinging hand, heavy heart. A laughing voice…

//I don't bite. I just want to see your hand.//

***

Kurama couldn't quite contain his happiness at seeing Hitori again. He knew he shouldn't frighten her off but he couldn't help staring at her, remembering every curve and feature, wanting to pull her into his arms…_you look exactly the same way you always do in my dreams, kireida…please remember me, I don't want to go back without you._

Exactly the same way in the dreams that haunted him every day since Hitori had died…died because of him…

__

If I hadn't killed her, she would still be alive and maybe she wouldn't be looking at me like I am a stranger. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he had felt a twinge of hurt when Hitori's eyes didn't register any sign of recognition as she looked at him. There had been only polite interest there and a startled wonder. _If she hadn't died, I could put my arms around her right now…_

//You have 2 hours, Kurama.//

I want to hold you so much Hitori. I want to hold you close. And this time I will never let you go. Never ever. Kurama caressed Hitori's face with his eyes. _I would do anything if there is even a small possibility of getting you back. _Kurama looked at Hitori who had gone back to staring at the river. _But I do not know where to start… Iwish I knew what to say, what to do, to make you remember. _

Kurama sighed. _Better something than nothing. _He smiled at Hitori. "Its such a beautiful day today. What about I tell you a story? By the way, my name is Kurama."

Hitori looked at him and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Kurama-san. I…can't give you my name. I can't seem to remember it."

Kurama shrugged. "It doesn't matter. So what about my story?"

Why not? I don't have anything else to do…"

"Well, this is the story of a kitsune assassin who went into the ningenkai to kill a red-haired ningen who was also a former kitsune…"

***

__

//Hitoriii! C'mon, let's train some more!//

//I trust you, Hitori. Yusuke and I both do.//

//Ohayo, Hitori! How are you feeling today? All better I hope.//

//Hitori! Anou…about Akari-chan, gomen…//

//Bee-da! Yusuke is such an idiot. Don't you agree, Hitori?//

//Gomen, Hitori. It seems like the task must fall to you…you have to kill Youko…//

//Ai shitteru. I love you, Hitori, beloved, more than anything in this world…//

Hitori? Am I Hitori?

***

"You might think that this is really stupid," Hitori hesitated, facing away from Kurama and gazing at the river, "but the story you just told me…it seems so familiar somehow. Like I have heard it before. A…and you seem like someone I know." _Someone I love…_

It's starting to work. Botan was beside herself with glee. During the course of the conversation she had eventually drifted nearer. She knew they needed privacy but her curiosity got the better of her. She had perched herself beside Hitori but had been uncomfortable with the way Kurama always threw these little glances at Hitori so she moved away to perch on the branches overhead where she could hear but couldn't see. 

Toot toot! Toot toot!

Her watch began to ring an alarm. She had set it to warn her in case she forgot the time. 

__

Any longer and Kurama will forget who he is…She hesitated. Botan hated to ruin the elation Kurama seemed to be feeling at Hitori's words and it seemed a shame when it looked like only a little more time was needed but she shook her head. Regardless of that fact, she couldn't jeopardize Kurama's life in exchange for Hitori. She jumped down from the tree and told Kurama.

"We have to go…"

Botan could see the beseeching look in Kurama's eyes, begging for a little more time but she ignored it and shook her head at him. "No, we have to go."

She saw Kurama bow his head, shoulders starting to slump in defeat, then he straightened up again, standing up to face her, determination in his eyes…Somehow Botan knew that it was a bad sign.

"You go Botan. I'll stay here."

Botan closed her eyes for a moment. She was wrong, it wasn't just a bad sign. It was utter disaster.

***

"You go Botan. I'll stay here."

__

I can't go, not without Hitori.

"Are you kidding, Kurama?" Botan burst out. " This isn't the time to argue with me. You can't stay here."

"I won't go. Not without Hitori."

"Anou…" Both of them turned towards Hitori. "Kurama-san. Who are you talking to?" 

If this wasn't so serious, Botan would have laughed herself silly at the priceless look on Hitori's face. Instead, she shed her invisibility like a cloak and startled Hitori more in the process. If Botan had bothered to look at Hitori, she would have seen Hitori jump a few inches off the ground in surprise. But Botan was too concerned with Kurama to spare her a glance.

"Baka. If you stay here any longer, you won't even remember who Hitori is, you won't even remember who you are. You will become a wraith, hollow and empty."

Kurama shook his head and smiled a sad smile. "And isn't that the same life I led this past month?"

"Idiot! It is not the same. Then, you remembered her, kept precious memories that would sustain you. If you stay here, even those memories will be erased. And what about your friends in the ningenkai, your okaasan? Would you just leave them without saying a word?"

"Gomen, Botan. I understand what you want to say and what you want me to do. But Yusuke and the others have each other, my 'kaasan has my step-father and step-brother with her, they won't suffer unduly. But what about me? What would I have there?" He asked her. "This might sound selfish…But here, eventhough I know that my memories would eventually fade and that Hitori will not even remember me, at least I am with her. I cannot let her go this time Botan, I simply can't."

"If my memory fades then so be it, let it fade while I stay here with her, let my last memory be of her face and the happiness that comes from knowing that I am with her." He walked away from Botan and sat down beside the confused Hitori. " I would give up the world…" 

"…if I could be with Hitori."

***

Kurama looked at Hitori gazing out at the river. _This time I will never let you go. I will remain here beside you…_

An image flashed before Kurama's eyes…_raven haired youko, Kuronue, partner_…and slipped away into the darkness…_Who?_

It is starting…Kurama thought to himself, his eyes clouded a little at the alien feeling of something invading his mind, wresting his precious memories from him. He was a little bit surprised. He had never thought that losing memories could be so painful.

__

Brilliant headstrong youko whose eyes were blinded by my orders…Yomi…Darkness…

__

My memories are fading one by one…He clenched his eyes shut at the pain, _I..I wish I had known you earlier. I wish things could have been different…happier…_ and opened them again to see Hitori who looked about to bolt. He reached out his hands to cover hers, he wanted her to be the last thing he remembered. 

"Don't leave. Stay with me… please."

***

__

Who am I? Why do I feel like I know her? That I know him? Am I the one they call Hitori?

She had listened, as the two argued before her, sparking her non-existent memory to painful half-remembrance. _Why I can't I remember a thing? I want to remember…_She stared hard at the river, the river which had been her solace here in this place. But it offered no solution. In fact it seemed to look forbidding and dark. _Just like my mind…dark and full of secrets…help me remember, ANYONE!_

She couldn't sit still, she started to get up…

"Don't leave. Stay with me…please."

She turned her head to see Kurama reach out towards her with a pleading look in his eyes. _Is there something wrong with him? _Hitori looked closer and saw the pain in emerald orbs. It was enough to make her forget her own problems. She scooted a bit closer, allowing him to cover her hands. "I will stay with you…Kurama-san…"_ //Because I love you…//_

Hitori looked at him and murmured almost to herself…"I have a feeling I can't leave you, even if I wanted to."

__

//Because I love you…//

***

__

Damn baka! Botan said, she knew that the river Lethe was starting to take effect when Kurama's eyes misted over. The surprise that followed didn't astound Botan. She knew Kurama must have been feeling the pain of losing his memories…such was the price of Lethe being used on a living mind.

__

I cannot stand by and let this happen. Gomen, Kurama, but I can't let you stay here. Not when there is still time to save you.

As quick as a flash, Botan glided over to where Hitori and Kurama were seated. She opened a portal out of the Reikai and started to violently yank the semi-conscious Kurama to it.

She didn't see the rose that slipped out from Kurama's shirt and fell into Hitori's hands.

***

Hitori was surprised to find Botan yanking Kurama away to a portal nearby and didn't have time to react. _What is she doing? _Hitori clenched her hands. _Ow! What…_Something had dug into her flesh and she looked down to see…to see a dried up rose…a rose, memory, the reddest rose she ever saw…

__

//Ai shitteru. I love you, beloved, more than anything in this world… //

A barrage of images entered her mind then of different people and different scenes…it was too much. She screamed.

***

"What are you doing, Botan?" Kurama asked through the haze of pain. He tried to struggle out of her grasp, trying to get away from the portal she was dragging him to.

"I am trying to save your life, idiot!" Botan shrieked at him, exerting more effort, pulling him in.

"I told you I don't want to go back. I want to stay here." _Damn her…_another memory slipped away…

"Well, sorry, buddy boy, you promised me you'd obey my…"

Botan didn't get to finish her sentence as Hitori screamed.

***

"What's wrong, Hitori?" 

Kurama bent down near the girl who knelt with her head between her hands. He had managed to get away from Botan when Hitori had screamed.

__

Dilated eyes, panic…something's scaring her. "What's wrong?" He repeated just as Botan came closer to cast a worried look at Hitori.

"Stop it, stop it! Too much, too much. Somebody stop it…" Hitori was rocking her head back and forth, oblivious to her surroundings, the rose still clutched in one hand.

Kurama and Botan both saw the rose at the same time and understanding dawned on both of them.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing." Botan answered Kurama. "All we can do is wait, if we had the time, and see if Hitori can ride this out…"

Kurama threw a pleading glance her way.

"Alright, Kurama. Stop giving me those pleading looks. We'll wait and see if Hitori remembers." Kurama started to grin. "But only for a few minutes. The minute I see you losing your tangible body, that's it. We're out of here. With or without Hitori. Got it?"

"Got it." Kurama was relieved. Unnoticed, he hid his semi-transparent right hand from Botan. He didn't want to leave Hitori now, not when they were so close. 

As he sat and watched Hitori, another memory slipped away and Kurama was forced to sit down as the pain returned. _Well, with more than a thousand years of memories, surely it wouldn't hurt me to lose at least some of them…_He joked to himself, unwilling to think of the consequences, concentrating on Hitori…

***

A few minutes had passed by since Hitori had screamed. Botan's eyes were straining as she alternately watched over Hitori and Kurama. _Thank goodness Kurama isn't fading yet. _She scrutinized the red-haired boy minutely as he closed his eyes. _Color's still ok, except for the paleness. He looks as white as a sheet. Aside form that, he looks alright…what I see of him, that is. I just wish I can see under that long-sleeved shirt of his, see if he's fading or not._

Just a little longer, gods, please…don't let Kurama fade away before Hitori remembers.

Hitori groaned. A sound that spurred both Kurama and Botan to action. Kurama got to Hitori first.

***

Kurama could feel Botan's scrutiny and tried to act nonchalant. He didn't want her to see anything wrong so he tried not to move around so much so she wouldn't be able to see just how much of his body had faded under his long-sleeved shirt and pants. If Botan could see, she would have been alarmed. All that was left of his body was from the neck up, everything else had become transparent, just as his memories were now confined to his teenage years as a ningen. Soon, he knew, he would fade away completely. He had already accepted the fact. _But not before Hitori regains her memories. Not before she can recognize me._

Hitori. She was his lifeline, the one memory that he clung to with tenacity…

Hitori groaned. And Kurama was at her side at once, forgetting pain and everything else…

"Are you alright?" He asked her, peering into her downcast eyes.

***

__

I am Hitori…

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally remembered who she was. _So many memories…_she was awed at the sheer number of memories she had accumulated. She lifted her head and groaned as it throbbed in pain…

"Are you alright?"

She raised her head and to meet concerned emerald eyes. Beautiful, deep, eyes. _I remember drowning in them the first time we met. I remember! _Happy tears started to form in her eyes as she put arms around Kurama, pulling his head down lower to within a 2 inches of her face. She smiled the sweetest smile. " I remember you, Kurama. Beloved. Ai shitteru."

***

" I remember you, Kurama. Beloved. Ai shitteru."

Kurama wept, too overcome by emotion to answer back, Instead, he put his arms around her and held her tightly against him for a moment. Then he tipped her head back and kissed her with all the loneliness, pain, desolation and love that he had kept inside him for the past month. _Ai shitteru, kireida. Itsu made mo. I love you forever whatever happens…_

***

__

At last…tears leaked out of Botan's eyes. She never really thought Kurama would succeed at such an indomitable task. She shrugged, then again she had never factored in love before either. _I should probably give them a few more minutes of privacy…_Botan turned around. _Wouldn't want them to think I'm a peeping tom…_

Seconds after she turned around, she heard Hitori gasp.

***

As Kurama's lips met hers, Hitori closed her eyes, willing time to stand still. _This is where I want to be forever…_

Her eyes flew open in surprise when Kurama pushed her away, roughly. _Wha…_

"Nani?" She gasped, astonished and not a little bit scared at what she saw. Kurama…Kurama was disappearing. His hands and feet were nowhere to be seen and his face…it might be her imagination but Hitori was moderately sure that the color was leeching out even as she watched. Her Kurama was fading before her eyes. Somehow she knew that if this continued, Kurama would die…

Panic, shock, and overwhelming fear.

__

What is happening…

Somewhere on her left she heard Botan swear. "Kurama, you baka!"

***

__

Damn the baka. I should have known, should have kept a closer eye on him. Stupid, Botan! This must be the stupidest thing you've ever done. I only hope it isn't too late.

She opened a portal again and tried to tug Kurama inside, throwing an apologetic glance at the shocked Hitori. "Gomen, Hitori, but we have to get out of here as quickly as possible."

As if her problems were not enough, Kurama didn't budge the slightest. This made Botan lose her temper, she started screaming.

"Move, Baka! We don't have any time left!" A blank look greeted her heated pronouncement as Kurama turned to look at her. "Kurama! Damn it!" _He's lost all his memory already. We have to get out of here before he forgets who he is, before there is nothing left…_

"Hitori, we have to get him out of here." _Or else…_

***

Hitori shook herself into action, aware of the desperate tone in Botan's voice.

Botan's unspoken 'or else' hung in the air as Hitori started towards Kurama and touched an invisible shoulder. "Kurama." She began and was rewarded by a similar blank look. "Kurama, its Hitori and Botan. Don't you remember?"

No reaction. A blank stare from colorless eyes that were once a verdant emerald. "Please…we have to get out of here." She tugged at his sleeves.

He didn't budge. The tips of his hair was rapidly losing its fiery red. _Gods…what can I do?_

She clenched her hand and got pricked. She was still holding the rose…_that's it. This will make him remember! _She took Kurama's hand, put the rose in it, closed it and lifted it up near Kurama's face as she held her breath.

Seconds passed…Kurama stared at the rose with no apparent sign of recognition…

__

Beloved, remember…please remember!

Seconds passed and more of Kurama's hair faded…nothing happened. 

***

__

Too late…even the rose won't do it. 

Botan decided to take matters into her own hands. _This isn't the way I wanted it to be but there's no other choice. _She sighed.

She alighted from her broom, took it firmly in both her hands and with one giant swing…

Ke-rack!

Kurama crumpled to the ground.

Botan met Hitori's dazed look with an apologetic shrug. "It was the only way. Now help me drag him into the portal." Botan bent down to take hold of Kurama's arms.

Hitori nodded and took hold of Kurama's legs, maneuvering so she could slip into the portal.

***

Reikai, Enma Daioh's palace

Koenma was reading an important document that was labeled urgent. Or at least he was trying to read it. He had scanned it for the thirtieth time and finally decided to give up. _It's no use. I'm too worried about Kurama and the others. It's been too long…_

Koenma started to pace around his office. Thirty steps to the right, turn, thirty left. Again and again. Worrying like this had become a habit with him ever since he had become Yusuke's boss. Boy, did he worry. There was even a prominent bald spot on the carpet where he'd tread on too many times.

__

Can't help it. Botan hadn't returned and he was getting more worried. _Kurama is a little bit hard to handle. _Never did he doubt Botan's capacity as a deity of death, because for all her ditziness, Botan had never failed in her Reikai duties before. On the other hand, Kurama, he knew, had a stubborn streak in him. It might surprise Yusuke and the others but not Koenma. Kurama might try for diplomatic tact most of the time and almost always acceded to the group's decision but when it concerned something he really wanted, he could be ruthless and determined as hell. Behind the affable emerald gaze was tempered steel forged out of an ex-kitsune thief. And Koenma was in doubt that Botan can curb the ex-kitsune's stubborn streak.

Pace, pace, turn. _Where can they be? Damn! _Pace, pace…

"Ow!" Koenma fell down on the floor, bumped by someone who appeared from a portal. He didn't have to see to know who it was. Only one person ever 'ported to his office. "Botan!"

"Gomen, gomen!" Botan sweatdropped at the menacing tone in Koenma's voice. "It was the only place I could think of that was easily reachable."

"And why do you need to make a quick getaway?" Koenma said in an irritated voice. Botan raised her eyebrows at him and looked at a point behind him. He turned his head to see Hitori crawl to Kurama's side and cradle Kurama's head. _Oh, right! I forgot._

He braced himself on the floor and got up, walking towards the two, immersed in his thoughts, oblivious to the fact that Botan was actually shaking her head at him, trying to pull him to one side.

__

I really didn't think Kurama could do it…I really shouldn't underestimate him. Well, at least they're finally together, maybe now the old Kurama will come back…Koenma's random thoughts died down as he reached the two. _Something's wrong. _He could feel it. _Why isn't Kurama moving?_

He reached Hitori's side and dropped down on his knees beside her. _Empty eyes, transparent skin…Shit! I've seen this look before. _Koenma looked at Botan with a question in his eyes. _Too late?_

She hesitated then nodded slightly. _Damn! _He turned towards Botan again and cocked his head at the silent Hitori.

Botan shrugged, shaking her head. She didn't know what Hitori was feeling right now. She'd been too busy getting them out of the Reikai to monitor the kitsune's emotions.

***

She couldn't feel him anymore. She couldn't feel Kurama's skin, Kurama's hair, as she cradled his head in her arms, couldn't see herself reflected in his eyes, eyes that had been a vibrant emerald but were now only a washed-out copy, a shell of the person she loved.

Hitori squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

__

I want to see myself reflected in your eyes, I want to feel you here in my arms, I want to see you smile at me and say that everything will be alright, that you love me, I want…I want you to… live, Kurama. I want you to live…

***

Koenma turned back to the pair and looked closely at Hitori. Her color was good for someone just recently returned from the Reikai's inner dimensions. Her eyes were squeezed shut though so Koenma couldn't gauge just how fine her spirit was. _Well, she's alright for the time being. _Koenma shifted his attention to Kurama. Though Botan had given her verdict, he still scanned the almost completely transparent boy again, minutely…going over every inch…after all, he was still Prince of the Netherworld and had more experience with these things. 

__

There!

"Botan, 'port the four of us to my father's chamber, NOW!"

***

"UNACCEPTABLE, KOENMA! HOW DARE YOU TELEPORT YOURSELF WITH THESE NINGENS WHILE I AM HAVING A MEETING!"

Normally, the sound of Enma Daioh's disapproval would have Koenma quaking in his boots and scurrying for cover. It was ridiculous really, after hundreds of years, he still felt like a child in his father's presence, afraid of what his father would dole out as punishment. But right now was not the time to contemplate consequences. His friend was fading away, turning into a wraith, he willed his knees to stop knocking together. Squaring his soldiers, he tried to phrase his next words as calmly as he could.

"Gomen Nasai, Otosan." He bowed before his father. "But it is a matter of some urgency. We couldn't wait around for an audience." He indicated the fallen Kurama and the silent Hitori.

"Aa. THE NINGEN HAS SUCEEDED." Enma Daioh peered more intently. "AT THE COST OF HIS OWN LIFE I SEE. IT LOOKS LIKE THE REIKAI GAINS ANOTHER WRAITH."

"'Tosan, there is still hope for Kurama. A part of his life force is still inside him. You can still bring him back."

"KOENMA, YOU KNOW THE RULES OF THE REIKAI. I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN HIM THE CHANCE TO BRING THE KITSUNE BACK, I DID NOT RECALL GIVING ANY TO SAFEGUARD HIS LIFE."

"B…but…"

"NO BUTS. IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO GAINSAY MY DECISION, EVEN IF YOU ARE MY SON."

"But it is mine!"

__

What? Koenma looked back to see that Hitori had shaken herself out of her preoccupied state. She had put Kurama into Botan's lap and was now striding forward, her face set in a determined look. 

"NANI?" Enma Daioh was astonished at the interruption.

"I said, it is my right to question that decision."

"AND BY WHAT RIGHT DO YOU GAINSAY THE KING OF THE NETHERWORLD'S DECISION?"

Enma Daioh's voice was at its most menacing tone, irritated at this kitsune's presumption.

***

Hitori didn't back down from Enma Daioh's tone. Kawakami 'Tosan had always used the same tone on her before and she had never backed down from him. She wouldn't back down now. _I wouldn't back down if I had to face a hundred Enma-samas. _She looked back once at Kurama. _I would risk all for you._

"The right of the one who is the reason for all these troubles."

"AND YOU THINK THIS GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GAINSAY ME?"

"Hai."

"HMMNNN…YOU ARE PRESUMPTUOUS, KITSUNE, BUT ALL RIGHT, I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE. PRESENT YOUR CASE. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Help Kurama before it is too late." 

"NOTHING IN THE WORLDS, BE IT NINGENKAI, MAKAI OR REIKAI, COMES FOR FREE, KITSUNE. WHAT DO YOU OFFER IN RETURN?" 

Hitori wasn't surprised. It had been the kitsune way too and she had anticipated this. She didn't hesitate. "Anything."

"ANYTHING? EVEN YOUR LIFE BACK?"

__

//No!//

Enma Daioh cocked his head back, as if hearing something no one else could.

"Anything." Hitori repeated. "I have died once already." She shrugged. "A second time will not matter."

__

//No!//

"Aa. BUT THIS TIME IT MAY NOT BE SO EASY, KITSUNE. THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT BE SENT TO THE DIMENSION YOU INHABITED BEFORE. THIS TIME YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE FIERY DIMENSION, THAT WHICH NINGENS CALL HELL. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS?"

Hitori hesitated, then shrugged, silent acquiescence. _It does not matter. He is the only one that matters._

//No!//

"No, Hitori!" Botan had glided up to her side and caught hold of her arm. "You don't know the fires of hell. It is pure torture, hopelessness, pain. Your spirit will not be able to take it. You cannot agree."

"Much as I would like Kurama to be here," Koenma said, "I think Botan is right, Hitori. Besides, I doubt Kurama would appreciate you throwing your life away after all he has done. You cannot accept. There must be another way."

__

//Yes.//

The precarious calm Hitori had been holding finally evaporated. And the tide of emotions broke free. "Another way? What other way? If there was another way, I'd take it but there isn't. There is no time left. If we don't do something now, Kurama will die." This seemed to finally sink in Hitori's mind, weakening her. "He will die…" She slid to the floor. "I do…not…want him to die."

Botan looked at her friend and sighed. "I do not want him to die either Hitori but think about yourself too. The fiery dimension, eternal damnation, pain…I cannot let you go." She gripped Hitori tight. 

"The pain of dying, even of eternal death, is nothing compared to losing Kurama. The pain of hell cannot surpass the pain of knowing I caused Kurama's death." Came the reply. "I cannot, will not, see him die. Not like this and not…not because of me."

"B…but…"

Hitori shook her head at Botan, smiled a little smile and whispered. "I appreciate your concern, Botan. But if you were me and Kurama was Koenma, wouldn't you do the exact same thing?"

Hitori's words shook Botan to the core. 

"Let me go, Botan. Let me do the right thing. Kurama cannot last much longer." 

She gently disentangled herself from Botan and walked to where Kurama lay on the floor forgotten. No, not forgotten, never forgotten. She bent down, a sad smile on her face and whispered to Kurama. "I guess this is it, beloved."

//No!//

I wish it could have been different…I wish we had had more time. "You had better take care of yourself, baka. No more running around trying to rescue me alright? And don't even think of moping around, you're going to worry your 'kaasan, Yusuke and the others."A tear fell on one of Kurama's transparent cheek. "Be strong and live…Ai shitteru…I love you. And I will never forget you, not this time, I promise."She kissed his lips and stood up. She closed her eyes for a moment to hold back the tears and walked towards Enma-sama, towards the path she chose for herself. _Goodbye, my love. _

"THE NINGEN WILL NOT LAST MUCH LONGER. WHAT IS YOUR DECISION,KITSUNE?"

"Help Kurama."

Koenma caught a flicker of admiration in his 'tosan's eyes. _He actually likes Hitori. Fat lot that does. _Koenma thought bitterly. _Why can't he grant this request just once?_

"Aa. I WILL FULFILL MY END OF THE BARGAIN. PREPARE YOURSELF KITSUNE." He started to wave his hand.

"Not so fast." This stopped Enma-sama.

"NANI? ARE YOU GOING TO BACK OUT?"

"No, but before you send me to whatever infernal dimension, I want to see you fulfill your end of the bargain first. Bring Kurama back to life **then** send me anywhere you like."

Enma Daioh shrugged. Then closed his eyes for a moment. Hitori heard Botan gasp. She looked to Kurama and a bit of her sadness lifted. He was showing a bit more color now and his eyes registered conscious thought. He sat up and Hitori could see beautiful emerald eyes searching the room and stop as they found her. _Beloved…_before she could even run to him, a darkness engulfed her and she fell into the unending void, unconscious…

***

She floated into consciousness. _Is this…hell? _She didn't dare open her eyes, afraid of what she would see. _Strange, but it doesn't feel any different from before. Where's the pain, the agony and all the stuff Botan said? This is most strange…_

Bog!

The sound distracted her from her thoughts and she tensed sensing the presence of others. _Demons perhaps? _She still didn't open her eyes. _Better they think I'm not conscious…_

Plink!

"Dammit, Yusuke! Stop that already will you?"

Swat!

"Kuwabara no baka! You started this."

"Will you two stop that, already?"

"Shizukane shite kudasai. Keep quiet, please. Kuwabara-san, sit down here."

"Bee-da! Yusuke and Kuwabara are both bakas."

"Botan, stop that."

__

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, my friends, gomen, I cannot be with you now… 

A cool cloth was put on her forehead.

"Please guys, stay quiet. You might wake her up." 

Pain lanced through her. _Kurama. _This must surely be the torture Botan spoke of. Hell was mental torture, not physical. To hear Kurama's voice, to see him, to see her friends, give her hope and then take it away when she least expected it. She couldn't help the tear that slipped out of one eye. _I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing it hurts me. I will not open my eyes._

***

Kurama put the cloth over Hitori's still form. He sighed. _How long are you going to sleep, beloved?_ He sat down beside the bed, ignoring the others' antics and just looked at Hitori's features. He never got tired of looking. It was then he noticed the tear that fell down Hitori's cheek.

He inched closer to Hitori and traced the tear's path with feather light touches. _Crying? Why? _He whispered in a worried tone. "Hitori, are you awake?"

***

The sweet loving tone in his voice almost broke Hitori. Demon or not, she couldn't help opening her eyes, she wanted to see Kurama's face, even if it was just some trickery. 

***

Slowly, Hitori's eyes opened and Kurama could see pain and longing in them as red eyes darted over his features. He smiled a sweet smile and hugged her tight. "Its over, Hitori. We're finally together."

***

__

He is beautiful. She thought to herself as she proceeded to look intently at Kurama's face before her. All the pain and longing she felt slipped out of her eyes, she couldn't help it. She knew that the demon would probably take advantage of her weakness but she couldn't help it, just couldn't help it. 

"Its over, Hitori. We're finally together." Kurama hugged her.

"This isn't real! This isn't real!" But it felt so real to her. "This isn't real!" Hitori tried to tell herself over and over. Soon, she knew Kurama would disappear. She couldn't take it…tears started to fall from her eyes and she whispered over and over, trying to convince herself.

__

This isn't real! This isn't real...

***

"This isn't real…"

Kurama heard the softly whispered words near her ear as he hugged Hitori. _Why is she like this?_ Then he remembered what had happened and understanding dawned on him.

"Hitori." He said gently, trying to get through to the girl he held in his arms, he pulled her to about arms length and captured his eyes with his own, waiting until Hitori looked calm enough. "Hitori, listen to me. This is real. I'm real. You aren't in the Reikai anymore."

***

Before Hitori could respond…

"OOOOOooooiiii, Hitori! Welcome back!" Kuwabara screamed at her from behind Kurama.

"Welcome back, Hitori-chan." Yukina peeped out from besides Kuwabara.

"Hitori…" Keiko's eyes were tearful.

Botan floated up above Kuwabara and the others and flashed Hitori her trademark effervescent smile. "Hey there, Hitori! Glad you're back." 

Hitori turned her head and found Koenma on the side. He nodded in her direction and smiled.

__

Everyone…There was still some doubt left in her eyes. Demons were known to be very tricky…

***

Kurama remained silent as everyone converged on Hitori. He could see the doubts still playing in Hitori's eyes…

***

"Oi! Hitori!" Yusuke jumped up into the air and grabbed hold of Botan's broom.

"Yusuke! Get off, you're going to tip us off..eeeek!" Botan, Yusuke and broom tumbled into the group's midst, only Kurama who had been sitting on Hitori's bed, remained. "…balance." Botan narrowed her eyes. "Yusuke no baka!"

Yusuke just grinned his maniacal grin, ignoring the others' swears and got up. "So Hitori are you ok now? When are you going to train with me again?" 

Bam! A fist landed on Yusuke's cheek.

"Yusuke, you baka!" 

Yusuke turned to see Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko staring at him with eyes that promised pain. "Uh oh!" He squeaked out. "Help!"

***

"Yusuke, you idiot!"

"Baka."

"This'll teach you!"

Hitori stared at the group on the floor pounding Yusuke, stunned at first. But she quickly shook out of it. _I'm back! I'm really back! _Any doubts she might have were dispelled just as soon as Yusuke opened his mouth. No one could ever emulate Yusuke's brand of silliness.

She stared back at the group and burst out laughing. Joy mingled with relief on her face. Quickly, she turned to Kurama smiling and quietly said. "I'm back."

"Welcome back…beloved." Kurama smiled.

~OWARI~ (although I will be putting in an addendum tomorrow just to wrap it all up ^^ and explain a few things.)


End file.
